


Collecting Rent

by Thedaggerthoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A massive subplot about building a house because domestic vibes, Clubbing, Draco Malfoy is a rent boy, Flirty Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is awkward as hell, M/M, Obsessive Harry Potter, Oral, Party Games, Prostitution, Rimming, Slow Burn, Slow burn for a prostitute fic anyways, Truth or Dare, Versatile Draco Malfoy, Versatile Harry Potter, rentboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedaggerthoo/pseuds/Thedaggerthoo
Summary: After disappearing in Europe for five years, Draco Malfoy appears on the front cover of the Daily Prophet with a two-page long spread detailing his sightings as a high-class prostituteHarry thinks that Draco Pureblood Malfoy as a rentboy is the most ironic thing in existence... Until he sees the photos of Malfoy and decides that he might just be the hottest thing that Harry has ever seen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 91
Kudos: 450





	1. Draco Pureblood Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I own none of these characters, I have just stolen them mwahahah
> 
> Welcome to this fic, I hope it satisfies all of your angsty, smutty and fluffy needs. I took a long time writing this but managed to finish it in the midst of Quarantine (absolute madness). But anyways, please enjoy reading and (if you want) why not leave a review, I love responding to them. 
> 
> :)

“Are you really still doing that puzzle?” Hermione quipped, her eyes momenterily flickering away from an egg that was sizzling on the stove. “I mean, it’s been at least a week Harry.”

Harry drew his eyebrows together and felt a pout pull at the corners of his lips. Perhaps he _had_ been stuck on this puzzle _for a week,_ and perhaps it may have _only_ been a one hundred piece puzzle, but at least he was trying to do something productive with his time. Only two weeks ago he had done nothing except slouch around on Ron and Hermione’s couch watching repeats of old cooking shows.

“It’s a hard puzzle, ‘mione” Harry muttered, fingers scrubbing at his chin in concentration. He heard a small sigh from her before she turned back around and continued with cooking their breakfast, cradling a single hand on her heavily pregnant stomach.

Now that Harry could _finally_ concentrate, his eyes drifted between each puzzle piece and the puzzle itself, desperately searching for any more clues. His efforts quickly became futile as he let out a frustrated sigh and chucked his head back, deciding to settle his eyes on the pristine, white ceiling instead.

“Honestly Harry, you’re more of a drama queen than Ron, sometimes.” Hermione joked, aiming her greasy spatula in Harry’s direction. Suddenly, the sound of quick feet stomping down the staircase echoed around the kitchen. “Speak of the devil.”

Ron’s body came flying through the door, a draft of wind blowing into the room after him. He clutched a toothbrush in one hand and the Daily prophet in the other (not to mention the very appetising trail of white, frothy toothpaste that ran down his chin).

“I can't bloody believe it!” Ron spluttered out, toothpaste from his mouth forming projectiles as he spat across the kitchen. Harry saw Hermione’s nose scrunch up in the corner of his eye.

“Wash that toothpaste out of your mouth, Ron! That’s disgusting!” She scolded, batting her spatula angrily in his direction.

“Oh, sorry,” He apoligised, “read this, I’ll be back in a sec.” Ron chucked the Daily prophet in front of Harry before swiftly sprinting out of the door. Harry felt Hermione’s body move to linger over his in curiousity.

“What could be so important that Ron couldn’t wait to- oh” Hermione paused when her eyes met the headline on the front page.

**_MALFOY FOR SALE?_ **

_What?_ Harry read over the headline again. Last he’d heard, Malfoy had disapeared about five years ago just after his trial, thought to be hiding somewhere in eastern Europe. Harry read down to the actual article.

_Five years after his mysterious disapearance, Draco Malfoy has been found selling himself on the street ….._

Harry almost let a bubble of laughter in his throat slip out. _How ironic_. Malfoy - the richest twat in Hogwarts - was a now a prostitute. It seemed more likely that Dumbledore would release a sex tape than Malfoy become a rentboy.

_...the young heir was seen on Friday the 6 th of September to be accepting money from a young lady for his services (Shown on the right)_

Harry ran his eyes over to the photo on the right of the page. He expected to see a run down, greasy-looking git, but instead he had the breath knocked out of him.

There Malfoy was, leaning against a lamp post, the small ray of artificial light shining down on him, highlighting his facial structure. His hips were jutted out in a way that looked like pure sex as the wind rustled through his thin, white top. His muscled chest was easily visible underneath the translucent material... _Was Malfoy wearing muggle clothes?_ A pair of black, tight, ripped jeans clung indecently to his long, athletic legs and rested low on his hips. Harry found himself hypnotised by his body, but what stood out the most was the beam of platinum, blond hair which shone out like a beacon underneath the light. 

Harry had hardly even noticed the small frame that stood in front of Malfoy, face hidden from view. They appeared to be a petite woman, probably in her thirties with a cloak wrapped around her lithe shoulders. The image moved to show her dropping a red, velvet bag into Malfoy’s outstretched hand. He replied with a perfectly straight smirk and an approving wink that, even in just a photo, punched Harry with a godly amount of sex appeal.

“Well, that’s… unexpected.” Hermione choked out.

“You’re tellin’ me!” Ron answered, swinging through the open door to slam into the kitchen. “At least the ferret got what he derserves, right?” He joked, swiftly kissing Hermione on the cheek and sitting down across the table from Harry.

For some reason, Harry just couldn’t force himself to pry his eyes away from the animated photo in front of him, instead choosing to watch Malfoy smirk over and over again.

“Don’t be horrible Ron, you have no idea what might have happened to him for him to resort to _that_.” Hermione scolded. Ron showed her a face of complete disbelief.

“That’s it, the womans gone bloody insane, sticking up for a Malfoy!” Her glance fell to the floor. “At least Harry agrees, the prick got what he deserves right?”

The words seemed to fly over Harry’s head, he still couldn’t bear to bring his eyes away from the photo, endlessly evaluating Malfoy’s sudden hotness. How did he not see that back at Hogwarts?

“Uhhhh… Harry?” Ron nudged. Suddenly, Harry remembered where he was.

“Oh, sorry, what?” His eyes flickered up to meet Ron’s. Ron shot him a suspicious side glance.

“I was saying that Malfoy got what he deserved with that one.” Ron repeated.

“Oh right, yeah.”

Harry let his gaze fall back to the paper, noticing another photo that he could’ve sworn wasn’t there a second ago.

“Time for breakfast.” Hermione diverted the conversation after the smell of smoke began to fill the room.

“Thank god, I’m starved.” Ron praised.

Harry focused his eyes on the second photo. This time Malfoy appeared to be in a very expensive resturant with chandeliers from the ceiling and a large glass panel window next to his table. It was a side view of Malfoy smiling across at his date as he slowly raised his glass of wine to his mouth and took a sip.

Across the table from him was an older looking man - _wait... a man... Does that mean Malfoy was gay?_ Harry definitely didn't feel a zing of excitement shoot up his spine at the thought _. No, of course he's not gay, Harry. He's just doing it for the money. Anyways, he's taking an offer from a woman in the photo above. He must be straight._

“Look at that Harry, maybe you’ve got more in common than we’d first thought!” Ron joked, pointing to the photo Harry was just looking at. Harry stared back at the photo, wondering what Ron was talking about.

“What?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the photo.

“I mean that he bats for the other side.” Ron said, wagging his eyebrows.

“Ron!” Hermione scolded. “Malfoy’s sexuality – whatever that is – has nothing to do with Harry!” She said, slapping him around the back of the head. Ron raised a hand to pat at where he’d just been hit.

“Ow!” 

“You deserved that.” She retorted.

“Thanks, but there's no needs for that, 'mione.” Harry interrupted, “I mean he’s not wrong after all, I am … gay” Harry paused, looking between Ron and Hermione, “and Malfoy appears to occasionally escort old men on dates. I can see the similarity.”

“Thank you, Harry!” Ron applauded, completely unaware of Harry’s sarcasm.

Harry considered asking Ron why he thought Malfoy was gay, but that probably wouldn't be the best idea. He wouldn't want them to think he had a crush on the git or something. And Ron's wrong, anyways. Malfoy is straight.. _._ Harry would _surely_ be able to tell otherwise. _He was gay after all._

When Harry came out about two months ago, he was quite surprised by how well received the information was from Ron and Hermione. Ron said that he supported Harry and that if that’s what Harry had wanted then he should be able to find a partner of any gender. Hermione, however, just told him she’d known for years.

Harry had come out to most of his close circle of friends, none of them had taken it badly. Some of the girls became weirdly excited and tried extremely hard to set Harry up on blind dates, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. The least supportive response Harry had received was probably from George Weasley. Harry had stopped by the Weasleys’ joke shop to help George set up the store, but when Harry told George he was gay, all George had said was, “Fair enough. Can you pass me that potion bottle?”.

At the time Harry had been relatively put out by the lacklustre reaction, but after being cooed over by the rest of his friends, Harry couldn’t help but wish all of them took the news a bit more like George did.

The room was filled with silence for the next few minutes whilst Hermione plated all the food up.

“It’s quite odd to see Malfoy again. I’d presumed he was dead.” Hermione began, she swiftly placed two full English breakfasts in front of Ron and Harry, only to put some fruit salad in front of her space.

“No,” Harry argued, beginning to butter a slice of toast. “He’s too smart for that.” Ron put down his slice to raise an eyebrow at Harry.

“Too smart to die?” He questioned, incredulously.

“Yes.”

“How can someone be too smart to die?”

“He just is.” Harry replied. “I’ve always pictured him hiding in some secret resort in France, but I definitely never thought he would’ve been a… ya'know… a rent boy.”, Harry felt a blush raise to his cheeks at the words.

“You can say that again.” Ron agreed, a disbelieving laugh dropping from his lips as he said it. “Speaking of which, a new case came in yesterday about a drug ring in France.” He digressed, letting the conversation lull into the usual topics.

Harry finished the rest of his breakfast in a comfortable silence whilst Ron told them about his new cases. He tried to listen, _he really did,_ but when Hermione started rambling about a new, alternative (and healthier) way to give birth that she had researched, Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes stray back to the article.

-

One week.

_One week._

It had only been one week since Harry had seen Malfoy on the front cover of the Daily Prophet, but somehow the man had infiltrated Harry’s mind every second since. Everything around him brung his thoughts back to the blond.

The lights in a room would remind him of the streetlight Malfoy rested under, the kitchen tiles would remind Harry of his straight, bright teeth. Even the bloody tablecloth reminded Harry of Malfoy’s translucent, white shirt. Thinking of Malfoy was practically unavoidable at this point. So, Harry tried to distract himself.

Which is how he found himself now sat on the living room floor with the radio on full volume and a (still incomplete) puzzle resting before him. He had reasoned -in desperation- that if he played music loud enough, he wouldn’t be able to hear these ridiculous, incessant thoughts. However, Harry’s antics appeared to be driving a heavily pregnant (and hormonal) Hermione Granger to madness.

“Harry James Potter!” She screeched from across the room, “If you do not turn that bloody rachet down this instant, you will be sleeping outside in the garden for the next week!” Harry cringed at the volume of her shouting. If normal Hermione was scary when angry, pregnant Hermione was at least twenty times worse.

“Sorry.” He swiftly raised his hand and twizzled the knob of the radio to put the volume down.

“Just turn the bloody thing off!”, Harry immediately turned it off, with no hesitation. “Thank Merlin, I’d almost gone insane.” She joked.

Harry just smiled back at her. 

“What are you doing today then?” She asked, dropping down next to Harry.

“Haven’t got anything planned at the moment.” Harry informed, reaching down to pop another puzzle piece in place. They settled in silence for a few seconds before Hermione shot him a disapproving look.

“Are you sure you can’t find something to do?” She asked, causing Harry to look away from his puzzle towards her. “Just so you’re not , you know, doing nothing here.”

“I mean, what could I do?” Hermione looked down to her lap at this, obviously a bit lost for words. Harry knew she was going to try to bring up the topic of him moving out again. It was becoming a recurrent conversation between them and Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it.

“It’s just, maybe you need to, maybe, get a job, do something new.” Hermione suggested. Harry could see the silent signals between Ron and Hermione. They didn’t want Harry there anymore.

After all, Hermione and Ron were about to have a baby. They were going to be a family. They didn’t need Harry to be slouching around on their couch every single day, they needed to be on their own.

“Look, I’m going to go house searching tommoro- “

“No! That’s not what I meant at all, Harry.” Hermione quickly corrected. Hermione had always tried to pretend she didn’t want Harry to leave but Harry wasn’t a complete idiot.

“I know it wasn’t, but maybe it would be a good thing. I mean, I can’t live with you and Ron forever. I need to grow up and become an actual twenty-five year old man.” Hermione looked down to the ground in subtle agreement. “And you’ve got a baby on the way, I shouldn’t be here whilst you’re trying to build a family, I should really find a new place.” Hermione looked back up to Harry, he could see she was torn.

“Please don’t think I’m trying to force you to leave, I would be happy for you to stay-”

“It’s okay Hermione, I should leave.” Hermione slowly nodded.

“Perhaps it would be best.”

“Anyways, now you’re on maternity leave, you can help me house search.” Hermione’s face lit up. She’d always loved interior design; she discovered her love for it when her and Ron had first moved in. Harry had supposed their house was _lovely_ , but he could hardly tell the difference between a good house and a bad house so, _who knows?_

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“I’d like that a lot.” Hermione grinned. “But, in the meantime, have you got anything else to do?”

Harry waved his hand over the unfinished puzzle in front of him.

“Apart from that stupid puzzle.” Her hands reached down to three of the puzzle pieces as she picked them up and swiftly clicked them into the correct places on the board.

“Hey! I don’t want your help.” Harry scolded, using both his hands to bat her's away. She neatly rolled her eyes. “Other than this puzzle, I’ve got a free day” He answered, “Want to go out for a drink?”

She replied by pointing a slim finger to her massive belly.

“Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot.” Harry apologised.

“Why don’t you firecall Seamus? You haven’t gone out with him for months.” Hermione suggested. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’ll go out with Seamus.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Then how about Ginny?”

“I’m not going to get back with Ginny” He was immediately, softly slapped in the arm.

“Of course not, you idiot. I mean, it would just be a good thing to actually talk to the girl. You used to be really good friends.”

Harry paused to think for a second. Maybe meeting up with Ginny would be a good thing. She was always up for a good night out and she might even distract him from Malfoy for at least a few hours.

“Okay then.” Harry half-heartedly agreed.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hermione appraised.

“I’ll floo her later.”

“You won’t regret it Harry.” Hermione patted his back, jumping up and away from the sofa.

And that was how Harry found himself kneeling in front of the floo about three hours later.

“Ginny?” He shouted into the fire, “GINNY!”

A clang and a bash echoed around the room until, in an instant, her body slammed through the door.

“What’s the emergency!” She shouted, stumbling over her own feet, she looked extremely panicked with her fiery red hair shot up at odd angles. “Harry?” She paused.

“Umm, yeah sorry. I just… I thought I’d call.” Harry rambled. Ginny’s previous posture was abandoned for a more relaxed one, seeing as Harry wasn’t near death.

“So, no emergency then?” She asked.

“No.”

“Thank Merlin.” She chucked her hands onto her chest in relief. “I was about to have a heart attack there!” Her large smile seemed to brighten the room in an instant.

Harry suddenly remembered why he used to love Ginny. Well, perhaps it was more of a sisterly love than one that brimmed with romance, but still, his heart ached slightly at seeing her again.

Harry laughed awkwardly as she settled down her nerves for a second.

“So why did you call me?”

“Oh, umm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… go out tonight… and, maybe, have a drink.” Harry stuttered out. Ginny stared at him blankly for a second. Then let her eyes drift as she thought about it.

Ginny really had grown into a beautiful woman in her adulthood. Her previous carrot hair had darkened to slightly more auburn red shade and her face was slightly more feminine than in her youth. She was a very pretty young girl, but in adulthood, each of her features had matured to give her the face of a beautiful, young woman.

“Just the two of us?” She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yeah but, not like a date or anything.” Harry confirmed. His palms had become suspiciously sweaty. Ginny paused to think for another few seconds.

“I mean, sure. What do you want to do?” She agreed. Thank _Merlin_ , one step into being an adult.

“I guess we could go down to the pub.” Harry suggested. Her mouth formed a delicate pout, which contrasted the mischievous look in her eyes sharply.

“Hmmm… A bit boring don’t you think.” She rejected. Harry felt his heart drop slightly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, why don’t we do something more fun?” She chucked her arms out around her in emphasis.

“Like what?”

“Like maybe, I don’t know, go clubbing?” She beamed. “There’s a really cool place that just opened up,”

“No.” Harry disagreed, “I don’t like clubs, I can’t dance.”

Harry had a sudden flashback to last time he went clubbing. He’d ended up drinking to the point that he was flat out drunk and had apparently tried to dance on the club tables before being kicked out by security. _Not that Harry could remember any of this though_ , but he’d been made fun of because of it at least one a week for the past ten months.

“We could go to a gay bar, if you want?” Harry bristled for a second, he was comfortable with his sexuality and everything (although it was a relatively new revelation) but, he definitely wasn’t used to it being thrown around in conversation. He also couldn’t stand the teeny, tiny, juvenile part of him that still thought being called gay was an insult.

“I don’t know…” He said, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

“It’ll be fun!” She encouraged. “We could do both if you want, go to the pub and then to the club?” She suggested, snickering slightly when she finished the sentence. “That rhymed.”

“Yeah, maybe that’d be fun.” Harry agreed, he supposed if he really didn’t want to, he could always just say he felt ill and not go through with the clubbing part.

“Yes!” She celebrated. “It’ll be really great to finally spend some time with you Harry.” She said sincerely, she looked genuinely thankful.

“You too, Ginny.” Harry replied, maybe he had been ignoring her the past few months, he could be a real, self-centred git sometimes.

“So, it’s settled then?” She asked.

“Settled.” Harry agreed.

“I’ll come ‘round at eight thirty, yeah?”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“Cool, See you then.” She waved.

“Will do, bye.” Harry waved back, flashing her a quick smile before pulling his face out of the fire.

Now he had a good few hours to get ready and attempt not to think about Malfoy.


	2. Do You Believe in Love at First Sight, or Should I Walk by Again?

Harry stared at the mirror, self-evaluating every inch of his clothing. He really hadn’t left the house much in the past few months and it led him to forget how to dress in anything other than pyjamas.

He’d decided on an emerald green T-shirt that blended down to a dark shade of green at his waist – he’d remembered Ginny had said she’d liked it once – and a pair of black denim jeans. He hoped it would be a good outfit for clubbing, but his dress sense had always been subpar.

Then he settled on fixing his hair. The black strands on his head had always been wild, especially in his youth, but now he’d learnt the magic of hair cutting spells.

They had managed to cut his hair in a way that looked more rugged than straight up messy. Harry thought he would put some gel in his hair anyways, just to tie in the strands that even the spell couldn’t fix.

Harry re-evaluated himself in the mirror. He looked good. Well, he thought he did anyways.

He tried to pull a smouldering gaze in the mirror, only to immediately want to slap himself for doing something so stupid. He groaned out as he turned away from the reflection, chucking his hands to his eyes as he did. Why was he so nervous, he’s a grown man for Merlin’s sake.

“Harry!” He heard a feminine voice shout.

He looked across at the clock.

8:26 pm

She was four minutes early. Great.

“Coming!” Harry shouted back, grabbing his jacket and chucking it on whilst moving out of his room and down to the second floor, where the floo was located.

He shortly caught sight of a flash of fiery red hair.

“Hey Ginny.” Harry greeted her with a wave of the hand. Her eyes quickly ran over Harry.

“You look nice.” She complemented, opening her arms out to him for a hug – which Harry accepted. “I’ve missed you.” She told him, cradling her arms tighter around him.

“You too.” Harry reciprocated. “So, where are we going then?”

“I thought it might be worth going muggle today.” Ginny suggested, pulling out of the hug. “Just so the Daily Prophet doesn’t have a field trip with an article about how were dating again.”

“Makes sense.” Harry agreed.

“Then I thought, to celebrate your newfound sexuality, we could have a go at going to a gay club.” Ginny proposed, her voice going nervously high-pitched.

Harry looked down to the floor. He still wasn’t one-hundred-percent comfortable with being gay, but he may as well just rip the bandage off.

“Okay” Harry agreed, causing a beaming smile to line Ginny’s face. “But what about you?” surely Ginny couldn’t just go into a gay bar if she was straight, right?

“What do you mean?” She questioned.

“You’re straight, right?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then why do you want to go to a gay bar?”

“For you, Harry.” She explained, “Anyways, they’re normally more fun than straight clubs. Less grimy men feeling you up.” Harry nodded in understanding, even if he felt a bit naïve for asking in the first place. “So, we better get going then.” Ginny prompted.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry agreed, offering out an arm for Ginny. “Side-along me?”

Ginny easily chucked an arm out and smiled at him before the world turned into a loud crack around them.

-

Side-alonging always made Harry sick, without fault.

So, as he stared at the large letters spelling out “THE CROWN” on the pub, he couldn’t help but feel a strong urge to throw up. Luckily, he managed to hold it back.

It was a nice pub from what Harry could see from outside. The walls were a pale yellow/cream colour that stretched up to an upper floor that housed rooms to sleep in. There were four windows on the front of the wall which radiated with warmth framed with tables on the inside were almost completely full.

Harry and Ginny began their walk to the large oak door and swung it open, to reveal a small hanging room for jackets and then a slightly thinner set of grey doors. They swiftly walked through the smaller doors to see old-looking, wooden flooring and dangling lights from the ceiling.

“Nice place.” Harry complemented.

“Wanna grab a sofa?” Ginny asked, Harry replied with a nod.

They walked towards two soft, leather brown sofas that were placed opposite to each other, with a small oak coffee table separating them before sitting down. Harry took off his jacket and chucked it to the other side of his sofa.

“What do you want, Harry? I’ll order.” She prompted.

“Are you sure?” He asked, courteously.

“Yeah, sure. You can just buy me a drink at the club.” She grinned; Harry smiled back at her.

“Okay, I’ll just have a lager please.”

“ ‘kay, I’ll be back in a sec’” She whizzed off the sofa and down to a separate room, which Harry assumed to be the bar.

Harry relaxed deeper into the leather chairs, finally letting himself properly relax. There weren’t many people sat around them, only a small family in the corner of the room and a group of three middle aged woman sat in the armchairs adjacent to where Harry and Ginny had sat.

Harry moved to look out of the window. The pub was situated in a town centre where there was a large group of men setting up some Christmas decorations. Suddenly, Harry noticed the soft Christmas music playing in the pub. He did think it was a bit early to be playing Christmas music but, he enjoyed Christmas well enough that it didn’t bother him, instead he began quietly humming along with the more recognisable songs.

In no time at all, he saw Ginny turn around the corner to greet him with a pint of lager and a small glass of wine for herself. He smiled and reached up to grab his drink from her hands.

“Thanks Ginny.”

Ginny sat back down across from him and proceeded to look out the window for a few seconds. Somehow, the silence wasn’t awkward.

“So, how’s your week been going, anything interesting?” She asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute, his life was shockingly boring – especially in comparison to what it used to be.

“I don’t know, I’ve sort of just stayed at home most of the week, Hermione’s pregnancy is going well, she got another check-up last week.” Harry informed her, cradling his pint glass between his palms.

“Ooooh, What’s the gender.” Ginny asked excitedly, Harry supposed that Ron and Hermione wouldn’t care too much if Harry told Ginny.

“It’s a little girl.” He told her; her face immediately lit up.

“That’s so exciting! Normally Weasley’s are destined to have about a million sons before their first daughter.” Ginny rambled, almost brimming over with excitement, “I’m gonna buy her the best clothes for Christmas, I can’t wait!” Ginny’s smile was so infectious Harry couldn’t help but let a huge smile fall on his face as well.

“It is, Ron and Hermione are really happy at the moment.” Harry beamed. He began to let his fingertips dance on the rim of his pint glass, allowing another wave of silence to settle over them.

“Well, how about you Harry? Anything interesting happen to you?” She asked again. Harry felt his heart sink at the question, he didn’t really want to think about having to live on his own, not before he had to anyways.

“Genuinely not much.” Harry muttered; his eyes practically boring into his pint glass.

“Any new hobbies?”

“Not really.” He began. “I tried to take up puzzles, I’m not very good though.” How had Harry gotten quite so boring?

“Puzzles?” Ginny repeated, scrunching up her nose.

Harry just replied with a strained smile.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Ginny asked, noticing the atmosphere change. She moved a hand over the low table to rub Harry’s knee.

“It’s stupid.” Harry replied, suddenly insecure at how vulnerable he felt.

“If it’s worrying you, then it’s not stupid at all.” Ginny comforted, moving her body closer to Harry’s.

“I’m moving out, to give Ron and Hermione some space.” He informed her; her expression quickly fell into one of understanding.

“That’s not stupid at all Harry. I’d be more worried if you weren’t upset about that.”

Harry just showed her another strained smile.

“Where are you moving to?” She inquired.

“Don’t know yet, I’m going house searching with Hermione tomorrow”

“Well, isn’t that exciting?” She asked.

“It is, it’s very exciting. It’s a big step in my life, it’s just that, I’ve never really been alone before you know. It was always Hogwarts or with the Weasley’s or at Ron and Hermione’s - never just me. The closest I’ve ever been to being alone before was,” Harry looked around them before whispering out “The Dursley’s.”, a small, sympathetic frown painted Ginny’s face.

“Don’t worry Harry, I can see why that seems scary. When I moved out, I’d never been alone before, I hardly knew how to live on my own – seeing as I came from such a large family.” She began, moving away from him to lean back on the sofa.

“But honestly, I’ve never been happier. Being alone allows you to learn about yourself and who you are more than ever before. It turned me into a far better person than I was, and I can easily say that being alone has made me into the happiest person I’ve ever been.” She reassured.

Harry had noticed exactly what Ginny had just said, he’d noticed how she’d change and grown from what she was. Now she had this strange aura of happiness and maturity that he’d never seen in her before. It was as if she’d completely let go of what she was like as a young schoolgirl in exchange for the freedom and happiness of being a woman, and if Ginny could do that, why couldn’t Harry? Why couldn’t everyone Harry had grown up with have changed and blossomed into new, improved versions of themselves?

“I’ve noticed.” Harry told her, her eyebrows drew together, “You’re more confident now and I can see just how much happier you are.” Her eyes immediately lit up at Harry’s complement.

“Thank you, Harry.”

They settled into a comfortable pit of conversation for a long time, it never became awkward or strained, and after another pint and glass of wine nothing controversial had popped up at all. Until…

“Did you see that article about Malfoy in the Daily Prophet last week?” She asked innocently, Harry suddenly felt his body stiffen as his mind was kicked back to Malfoy. “I could hardly believe it when I read it though, it seemed more likely that Umbridge would’ve become a stripper than Malfoy become a rent boy.” Harry felt his throat go dry. Could she tell that Harry had thought about the article a lot? Was it that obvious?

“Yeah, it was very… unexpected.” Harry said slowly, hoping to not be caught out on how much he had to say about it. He began to shuffle his fingers, almost turning them into one large lump of skin and bone in the process.

“Although, I must admit, If Malfoy wasn’t, ya’know, Malfoy, I would definitely not think twice about jumping in the sack with him, if you know what I mean.” Ginny joked, raising her eyebrows with a large laugh. Harry’s almost forgot to laugh at the joke until his brain kicked in and his laughter came in, albeit a good few seconds after hers.

“I don’t know I mean; I think the fact that it’s Malfoy has turned off any attractiveness of him.” Harry replied nonchalantly, or at least he hoped it came out as nonchalant and not as a nervous squeak.

“Yeah I mean, I don’t hate the ferret any less, but I’ll give credit where it’s due because Merlin that man had the sex appeal of a god.” Harry let out a little chuckle at how they’d both thought exactly the same thing. “Wonder how much he makes a night?”

Harry had to swiftly reposition himself as images of a Malfoy in compromising positions popped up in his mind. They needed to stop talking about Malfoy or else Harry might end up embarrassing himself. So, he looked down to his wristwatch. Ten pm. He supposed that would be a good time for them both to leave for the club.

“Merlin, look at the time, we should start walking towards the club.” Harry suggested. Ginny’s face quickly fell into one of excitement as she stood up, leaving behind some wine in her glass.

“Now I’m excited, come on let’s get going.” She prompted, completely forgetting about their previous Malfoy-centric conversation, probably thanks to the two glasses of wine she’d consumed. She chucked a hand down to Harry and he took it, only for her to swiftly pull him up and off the sofa.

“Cool, are we apparating?” Harry asked, presenting his arm out to her.

“No, it’s only a five-minute walk away, and I want to see what the Christmas decorations look like in town.” Ginny informed him, Harry replied with a quick nod and chucked his coat on.

Both of them simultaneously turned and began walking towards the door of the pub. Harry took a deep breath when he opened the door and a copious amount of cold, biting air punched him across the face.

He really wished he’d brought his scarf.

-

The club was very different to any other that Harry had been to. Most clubs he’d visited had a humid and smoky air hanging around and the dance floor would stink of piss, sex and alcohol. However, this one had somehow maintained an element of class.

There were a lot of fluorescent lights spread around the place, most bright pink in colour but a few blues were spread about. It had a futuristic look with a bar that had a fluid-like appearance to it and a ceiling that was sprinkled with lights to look like stars.

Harry and Ginny swiftly made their way over to a table situated in the side of the club, it was piled high with empty drinks and was a bit too close to the dance floor but they were lucky to get a table in the first place.

“It’s really busy!” Harry shouted over the loud music; Ginny took a second to understand what he’d said.

“It’s a bit emptier than usual actually!” She shouted back. “I’ll sit here, can you go to the bar and buy me a drink?” She plonked herself down onto the bench.

“Will do, what do you want?”

“I’ll have a cocktail, pick any, I like them all!” She informed him, a large smile enveloping her features.

“Okay.”

Harry made a swift turn to the direction of the bar. He decided to walk around the crowd of bodies on the dance floor instead of through them, even though it would’ve been a lot faster. But Harry didn’t feel like wrestling with crowds of bodies to get there.

He soon reached the bar and only had to wait in line for a few minutes before the young bartender asked Harry what he wanted.

“Can I have a Gin and Tonic and a Pornstar Martini, please?” Harry ordered, the bartender gave him a quick nod and started preparing the drinks.

Harry glanced out at the dancefloor whilst he waited, looking to see if anyone caught his attention. There were a lot of extremely hot men here. Who were all gay.

There was a short man with dark brown hair. His nose was small and upturned whilst the rest of his features were prominent and dark. It gave him an almost Peter Pan look that Harry thought was adorable. However, he also looked to be only just legal. So maybe a bit too young for Harry.

Harry diverted his eyes to another direction to see a dirty-blond head in the crowd. This man was a bit more feminine than the others. He wore pink eyeliner and mascara on his lids and his cheeks appeared to be glowing. Harry thought the boy was stunning but also definitely not his type. Harry preferred a more masculine looking guy.

Then in the crowd a small flicker of platinum blond shot up. No, surely not.

But then it shot up again, and again. Harry attempted to move slightly to see the face of the bobbing head. It almost appeared as if the crowd had parted specially just to give Harry a view of Malfoy’s face bopping up and down, eyes searching for someone who might be interested. Harry could hardly look away.

Those article photos gave Malfoy absolutely no justice whatsoever. In real life, his facial structure was just a little more prominent, his hair a little more blond and his body a little more muscular. Harry could hardly stop himself from letting his eyes run up and down Malfoy.

However, Harry had completely not braced himself for the moment that their eyes would meet. His breath was almost knocked out of his chest by the pure grey metal of Malfoy’s eyes. A small ‘o’ shape lined Malfoy’s lips for a second before it was quickly discarded for a large, predatory smile.

Harry felt his own lips take up Malfoy’s previous expression as the blond shot a subtle wink in Harry’s direction.

“Sir?” A voice echoed from behind him. “Sir?” Harry was suddenly chucked out of the weird haze he’d fallen into as he turned around to face the bar tender.

“That’ll be ten-pounds-fifty.”

Harry pulled his wallet out and handed the man a ten-pound note with shaking hands. The bartender shot him a questioning look as he got Harry’s change.

After accepting the change, Harry grabbed the drinks and made a dash for their table, being careful not to look up into the crowd of dancers.

When he got back to the table, Ginny was resting her head delicately on her hand, greeting Harry with a large smile. Harry smiled back and put the drinks on the table.

“Ooooh a Pornstar Martini, my favourite.” Ginny praised, taking a long sip from the glass. She paused upon seeing Harry’s expression. “Are you okay, you look a bit shell shocked?”

“Huh, oh right, yeah, I’m fine.” Harry wavered off, letting his eyes drift to the dancefloor. He couldn’t see Malfoy anywhere.

“You’re not feeling overwhelmed, right? We can go home if you want?”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry assured her, plonking down into the bench opposite her.

“Thanks for coming, Harry.” She reached out to grab Harry’s hand. Harry subtly turned his head back to the dance floor, but this time, his breath was stolen when he saw a pair of grey eyes staring disapprovingly as Harry’s hand before the face disappeared again in the large crowd.

“What is it?” Ginny asked, eyes flickering to the where Harry’s were.

“It’s nothing.” Harry reassured, keeping his eyes focused on the dance floor. Ginny let the subject slip, not wanting to dig any further.

She started up another conversation about a conflict she was in at work. Harry pretended to listen, nodding and replying at the correct times to make it seem as though he were interested, but he never let his eyes slip from the crowded floor.

Then he saw Malfoy again, but this time his whole body had slipped through the crowd. Malfoy moved with grace and practice as he rolled his body to the beat of the music. Harry was practically hypnotised by Malfoy’s skilful movements. The rolling of his hips, his head occasionally tipping back and his plump lips mouthing along to the words of the songs.

Harry felt his prick twitch in approval of Malfoy’s movements. He tried to make himself look away; he really didn’t need to have a bloody hard-on from the thought of Malfoy.

Then a hand appeared over the back of Malfoy’s hips, digging their fingers into his hipbones. Harry glanced up to see another man, he looked fairly similar to Harry, except a bit taller and larger.

Harry could hardly look away as Malfoy curved his back against him, pushing his arse into the other man’s crotch. Malfoy began softly bending forward, slowly grinding his back side into the man’s prick. The other man stared down at the crook of Malfoy’s back, almost hypnotised by the rhythmic movements of the blond in his hands.

“Are you even listening to me Harry?” Ginny grumbled, slapping her hand into Harry’s side.

“Ow.” Harry exclaimed, ripping his eyes away from Malfoy.

“What did I just say to you?” She asked.

Harry pulled up blank, realising he had literally paid no attention whatsoever to anything she had just said.

“Ron?” Harry guessed, knowing he was wrong but hoping that he had somehow gotten lucky.

“You are unbelievable.” She complained, jumping up from her seat. “I’m going to the toilet, watch my bag.” She instructed, turning away from him and walking towards the brightly lit toilet sign.

Harry wanted to feel bad about not listening to Ginny. He really did. But instead he was more excited that he could watch Malfoy with his full attention instead of being constantly interrupted by conversation and for that – he wanted to punch himself.

Harry flicked his eyes back to the dance floor to see that Malfoy was still grinding up against the man, except now he was standing up with one hand wrapped around the back of the man’s neck and the other reaching behind his own backside. Presumably to palm the other man’s cock. Harry felt his own erection fill a bit more at the view he now had.

Was it weird for Harry to be watching? What if Malfoy saw that Harry was watching? Would he stop? Harry tried to pull his head away, he really did, but his whole body screamed at him to look back after he pried his eyes away for half a second. The smart thing to do at this time would be to stand up and walk away. But, Harry never was very smart, was he?

Malfoy pushed his head back slightly into the other man’s neck, revealing the pale skin of his own neck, layered with a sheen of sweat. Harry’s eyes travelled down to Malfoy’s chest where a few of the buttons on his T-shirt were undone to reveal the top of his collarbones. Harry’s tongue shot out to lick his suddenly dry lips.

Malfoy continued grinding back against the man, however, Malfoy himself didn’t appear to have any noticeable erection tenting his pants. How the hell Malfoy could do that and not be hard as a pole – Harry had no clue.

Then Malfoy’s eyes met Harry’s for the second time that evening. Something seemed to glitter in them upon meeting Harry’s, like a child’s would after finally getting their parent’s attention. His grey eyes glanced over to where Ginny previously sat, only to see that the seat was starkly empty. His eyes shot back to Harry, a mischievous grin pulling at his face.

The blond suddenly chucked his head back, shaping his mouth as if he were letting out a loud moan. Harry felt his cock twitch again. Malfoy’s head bent back down to meet Harry’s gaze before running his eyes across the small amount of Harry’s body that was visible over the table. He bit his lip. Malfoy moved the hand that was fondling the other man’s cock to the small tent that was now forming in Malfoy’s own pants. Malfoy rocked his hips into his own hand and Harry could’ve sworn he felt some drool pool out of his mouth.

Malfoy had always excelled in anything he did back at school, and Harry could now easily confirm that that fact had not changed at all. Except, now he seemed to be excelling in making Harry the hardest he’d ever been.

Without warning, Malfoy flipped his body around so that he faced the other man instead of Harry and attached their lips together. Harry watched with rapt interest as Malfoy snogged the face off of the man in front of him.

The other man’s hands gripped onto Malfoy’s backside and squeezed into the muscle, making Malfoy’s hips jut forwards. Swiftly, the man reached into his own pocket and pulled out a large wad of ten-pound notes that he easily transferred into Malfoy’s back pocket. Immediately, Malfoy grabbed the man’s arm and began to tug him in the direction of the toilets. Harry watched in fascination as the man followed Malfoy, his eyes glazed over.

But as they reached the metallic door, a certain redhead appeared on the other side, shock written all over her face. Malfoy quickly turned a sneer towards Ginny as they appeared to share a brief few words. Ginny’s face slowly morphed into an angry red as she shouted something in Malfoy’s direction and then stomped over the floor to the table.

Harry pretended he hadn’t been watching and cast his eyes back to the dancefloor.

“You have no idea who I just saw!” Harry feigned curiosity at her outburst. “Draco Bloody Malfoy.”

Harry pretended to be shocked, painting a bad attempt at surprise over his features.

“and he’s just as much of an arsehole as he always was.”


	3. How Does One Flirt Correctly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, for anyone who read this before my accidental deletion, this should be the chapter to carry on from.
> 
> It's quite annoying that I lost a lot of bookmarks and kudos that I had on the previous upload but thankfully enough, I've written enough of the fic that I can still post some chapters :)
> 
> However, the fic is still not 100% finished (although it does have a plot sorted) so if you have any ideas of where to take it, feel free to comment, I might even include them. xx

Harry squinted at the sunlight streaming into his room. He’d forgotten to close the bloody curtain. Aches and pains ran up and down his entire body, echoes of sleeping in a far too uncomfortable position.

After Ginny had had a row with Malfoy, they’d immediately left, in fear that if Ginny saw Malfoy again, the club might be in flames within a few seconds. Instead, they’d decided to come home and drink firewhiskey until the early hours of the morning.

However, Harry was now regretting his excessive alcohol consumption when a sudden wave of discomfort shot over him. He shuffled his body slightly to get in a more comfortable position. Harry paused suddenly, his body bristling.

Were Harry’s pants… sticky… and wet. Harry pointed his panicked eyes to the ceiling and raised his hands into a prayer.

“Please Merlin, may this not be what I think it is.”

Harry looked down to the bed sheets and lifted them up with one fearful hand, only to see that his underpants were absolutely covered in sticky, white stains.

“Merlin.” Harry’s whisper almost echoed around the room.

He hadn’t had a wet dream since his school days and, frankly, a twenty-five-year-old man should not be put in the position that the only action he gets are in his dreams. Harry felt the sharp pang of shame bubble in his belly.

Harry got out of bed, chucking his sodden wet underwear onto the floor and casting an incedio on them, watching the flames as they burnt away the evidence.

He felt dirty.

As if it wasn’t bad enough to have this weird infatuation with Malfoy – of all people – he was starting to return to the state of a hormonal teenage boy. This was unbelievable. He let out a deep breath, some of the shame leaving his body along with it.

Harry did a quick step towards the shower, waddling like a penguin, his head hung low.

Once he was in the hot steam of water though, he felt the knots in his back untie alongside the guilt of having a wet dream over Malfoy.

Harry let his mind linger on the night before. How much had Harry had to drink? Had he had enough to mess with his mind? Maybe Harry had been so drunk he had simply imagined Malfoy. Maybe it was another blond boy? No, of course it wasn’t.

However, that didn’t stop Harry from lying to himself and pretending that it was.

Harry was out of the shower within a few minutes and had decided to dress slightly nicer than usual in a fitted button up and jeans. House searching meant a lot of people might see him out and he supposed that if the Prophet were going to snap some photos of him, he may as well look nice.

Harry quickly styled his hair and then shot down the staircase for breakfast.

“Hello Harry!” Hermione greeted with a massive grin. She had two oversized oven mits covering her hands. “Are you excited?”

“Of course.” Harry smiled back. Hermione’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“I arranged a few houses for your viewing by the way.” Hermione informed Harry.

“Thanks ‘mione, how many?”

“About twenty.”

“That’s quite the bit more than a few Hermione.” Harry smiled, chuckling as he spoke.

“Well, I wasn’t sure about your budget or your styles, so I sort of went with everything they had.” She turned around to pull a tray out of the oven. “I have a small file of each house that I picked out, so you can cross a few off of the list now, maybe get it down to ten.” She suggested.

“You’re too good to me ‘mione.” Harry praised, walking forward to hug her.

“Oh, it’s okay Harry.”

He looked over her shoulder to see that she had made three stacks of perfectly round pancakes.

“Oooooh Pancakes.” Harry observed. Hermione turned to look at her creations.

“They’re a new recipe, cooking them in the oven gets rid of 80% the saturated fats compared to normal pancakes.” She informed.

“Cool.” Harry reached forward towards one of the stacks before Hermione swiftly swatted his hand away.

“No, they’re too hot and I need to dress them first.” Hermione warned. Harry chuckled as he imagined his stack of pancakes wearing a tiny, little dress. “I’ll go get you the house folder whilst they cool down.”

Harry moved to sit on the kitchen table, patiently waiting for Hermione to come back.

“Bonjour, Harry.” Ron shouted out in just about the worst French accent he had ever heard. “I can smell crepes”

“Shut up Ron.“ Harry laughed. Ron was always a bit hyper in the mornings, especially around sweet foods.

He pulled out the chair opposite Harry and plonked down on it.

“Where is the woman. Man need his food.” Ron said batting his chest like a Gorilla.

Harry just smiled at him and looked in the other direction.

“That’s nice, Ron.” Ron rolled his eyes in response.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Hermione walked through with a file as big as their old potions textbook. Hermione plonked the thick book on the table in front of Harry. An audible ‘clunk’ echoing around the room.

“This is not a small file. Hermione.” Harry complained, running his fingers over the beige casing. “You really need to sort your descriptions out.” He whispered, causing Ron to snigger.

Harry proceeded to sit there through breakfast, looking at each different house between bites of his pancakes. If Harry was honest, none of the houses suited him at all, but he felt bad telling that to Hermione.

So instead he crossed fifteen of the houses off the list, leaving only the top five left.

Truth is, Harry didn’t want a large, modern, expensive house. He had enough galleons for it but, he wanted something more modest. He’d lived his whole life being the boy who lived and, he just wanted some normalcy.

Hermione had recently developed an eye for fashion, and at the moment these chauvinistic houses were all the rage – industrial white walls and modern looking windows, with swimming pools and training rooms and cinemas. One even had a full-sized aquarium, but that was all too much for Harry. He was only one person, after all.

Harry handed the updated file back to Hermione.

“Wow, you really narrowed it down.” She said, frowning at the file slightly.

“Sorry Hermione, I just don’t want to waste time looking at houses that I don’t want to live in.”

“Oh, it’s okay Harry. It’s a good thing really. This way we’ll figure out which house by maybe five pm. That’ll be nice.” Hermione hid the small splodge of disappointment on her face well, but it made Harry’s heart ache seeing her saddened. However, it was going to be his house at the end of the day, and not hers.

“So when are we leaving?” Harry asked.

“In about half an hour, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, of course, that’s fine.” Harry munched down on the last slice of pancake. “I better go and get some stuff ready. He informed them, pulling himself off the table to walk up the staircase.

Harry went to his room and swiftly packed a bag with a chequebook, a pen, a notebook and a decent number of galleons in his wallet.

-

House hunting was just what Harry had expected it to be.

A massive fail.

There was not a single house he liked. The first one was too big, the second one too modern, the third was too showy, the fourth was a carbon copy of the second and the fifth was made for a millionaire popstar. Not for Harry.

Overall, everyone was deflated. Hermione was evidently disappointed; the estate agent was quite agitated, and Harry was annoyed at himself for upsetting the other two.

Harry had even disapproved of the houses so quickly that they managed to have everything done and dusted by three pm.

“Are you sure you didn’t like any of the houses, Harry?” Hermione pleaded, he felt bad to refuse her again, but Merlin knew that this should be his decision.

“Yes ‘mione. None of them were right. I’m sorry.” The three of them were sat in the estate agent’s office, Hermione and Harry on one side of the desk facing the agent.

Initially, the estate agent was almost ecstatic to see that she could have Harry Potter -The Savour of the Wizarding World – as one of her clients, but after a few hours of watching Harry grumble, she had gotten decidedly fed up.

“What about the other houses I looked at for you in the folder?” Hermione practically begged.

“No, the one’s I picked were the only one’s with a slight chance. I guess today is just not the day.” Hermione slumped in her chair.

“Sorry for wasting your time.” She apologised to the estate agent. She was obviously now in a horrible mood.

“Hermione.” Harry pleaded as she got up out of her chair and calmly stormed out of the office. Merlin, that woman was a handful sometimes.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered to the estate agent.

He pushed himself out of his chair, turning to leave but he paused when he saw an advertisement for a small, quaint cottage sticky taped up behind the estate agent’s head. Harry pushed himself back down onto the seat.

“Actually, can I have a look at the ad for that property?” The agent turned around to look at the dashboard. She shot Harry a confused look.

“Really?”

“Yes, please.” The agent turned around and tugged the ad off the wall, passing it to Harry.

“I can get the folder for that cottage out if you want?”

“That would be lovely if you could.”

Harry studied the photo. It was a small brick cottage with a thatched roof. Flowers ran across the thatch in pretty designs that matched the extremely floral garden. The garden itself appeared to be massive (maybe an acre or two) and was lined from back to front with a colourful array of flowers.

There were a few ponds spread out across the green with some stone statues dispersed near them.

“It’s beautiful.” Harry commented, this was just what he’d wanted.

“Unfortunately, that picture’s a few years old, since then the property has been abandoned. The previous owner’s daughter has been trying to sell it off like it’s the plague – she’s actually only a week away from her deadline to pull it off the market.”

“Really?” Harry asked, how could such a beautiful property be so hard to sell.

“Well, here are a few modern pictures.” The agent handed over a stack of photos, along with some documents detailing the property.

The flowers in the old photo were now wilted and rotten, leaving brown sludge in their place. The beautiful ponds had turned into swaps and the statues were green with moss. The thatched roof needed repairing desperately, however, the small cottage itself seemed relatively intact. Apart from a broken window and some moss growing on the wall darkened walls.

Harry looked at the plan of the house. On first glance, the house appeared to be a bungalow with only one floor. But in reality, under the thatched roof was an attic. Which he assumed had had some intricate extension spells placed on it to turn the small space into a massive room.

“The previous owner used to be an artist, his speciality was carving stone statues, he paid a friend to spell the room like that, it’s an oddly beautiful place – it’s a shame the cottage got abandoned really.”

The plan also showed a small basement below the cottage.

“The old owner used to use the basement for storage of art supplies, but if you wish, you could easily convert it to another bedroom, perhaps a training room – maybe even a man cave.” Harry chuckled at the last suggestion; there was no way Harry was straight enough to have a ‘man cave’. “Other than the attic and the basement, there’s two bedrooms, a Livingroom, a kitchen, two toilets -one with a bath and shower and the other just a toilet- a hallway and a conservatory. But they’re all pretty run down, a lot of work is needed for this one.” The agent explained.

“How can such a small cottage have so many rooms?”

“A lot of very expensive and intricate extension spells – similar to the ones used at Hogwarts- if this cottage weren’t so run down, it would be worth millions.”

This place sounded perfect. It was exactly what Harry had wanted. Small but with a decent amount of rooms, modest but beautiful, simple but intricate, and it would take loads of work to get complete. Which would actually give Harry a purpose instead of wasting around in bed everyday like usual.

“How much is it?”

“It’s about forty-thousand galleons, but I reckon we can get it down to twenty-five thousand.” The agent offered.

“I’ll take it.” Harry picked up the documents in front of him and shuffled them into his bag.

“That’s great, I’ll call the owner and make an offer on the property, I’ll send an owl to your current address when the deal has been negotiated. All that we need afterwards is you to pop back in, sign a few contracts and hand over a check… or your bank details if you’re taking out a loan but I presume you’re paying in full at the time?”

“Yeah, I can pay in full.” Harry agreed, patting his bag.

“Well, it’s lovely doing business with you Mr Potter.” The agent held out her hand.

“You too.” Harry shook the agent’s hand back, a massive smile taking over his face.

He couldn’t wait to tell Hermione. 

-

Okay, so, Hermione was weirdly angry.

That was unexpected.

He’d thought if he told her that he had actually found a house and picked one she would’ve been happy for him. Instead, however, she had immediately gotten in a massive huff about it. Harry blamed it on the pregnancy, he knew that the hormones could make her irrational sometimes. But this was even a bit much for Hermione.

She lobbed another vase in Harry’s direction, but he swiftly dodged it, the crash reverberating from the wall behind him.

“I’m sorry Hermione!”

“You’re an utter twat, that’s what you are!” She shouted out reaching for another object to throw at Harry. He didn’t even really know how he’d ended up in this position, Hermione was angry when he’d first come home but after telling her about the house, it was like he’d ignited a bomb.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I did wrong!” Harry shouted back, she proceeded to lob a discarded tissue at Harry, but instead it flew to about halfway between them, paused, and then slowly began its descent to the floor. Harry would’ve normally laughed at this, but he did not need to make an already satanic Hermione Granger any worse.

“You embarrassed me, that’s what!” She exclaimed. Reaching this time for some glass. Harry couldn’t take this any longer and did not want to end up dead within the next five minutes. So, with a quick crack the world bent in around him and the magic of apparition took over his body.

Harry wasn’t quite sure where he had apparated to but when he looked up, he saw himself stood outside of a small café in Diagon that he’d never seen.

He looked to his left and then to his right, the street was starkly empty, and rain was beginning to pelt down from the sky, turning the grey pavement colourless.

So, Harry made his way into the café. There weren’t many seats, maybe five tables in total, but there was one that was small and circular with a single chair tucked under it that seemed to be calling Harry’s name. Harry checked his wristwatch. Five pm. Still early enough for a coffee. Harry dropped his coat on the table and then walked up to the counter.

The cashier looked to be a slightly younger than Harry and had black hair with random streaks of colour brushed through it. He looked a bit shell-shocked to see Harry Potter in front of him. Normally, this sort of astonishment would annoy Harry, but Harry quickly decided that this man was attractive enough that maybe Harry didn’t mind the small amount of worship.

“How can I help you today?” The man asked.

“A lot of ways, but for now a coffee will do.” Harry attempted flirting. He immediately regretted the words after he said them, but they seemed to work well enough as the man’s lips parted and a shy smile lit up his thin but shapely lips.

“What coffee, sir.” He nervously chuckled out, a small blush rising to his cheeks. He was cute. “and I would happily help you with anything else.” He added slightly awkwardly.

“Can I just have a regular americano?” Harry ordered. The man nodded slightly and turned to the machines. “I’ll ask for the rest later.” The cashier turned his head to shoot Harry a wide smile. Harry felt very stupid.

“I’ll bring this over to you, would you like to pay now or run a tab?” The man asked.

Harry looked down to the bag he had slung around his shoulder.

“I’ll pay later.” Harry answered with a wink. Harry wasn’t sure if he was doing this whole flirting thing right, but his test dummy appeared to be decently flustered as he shot Harry another shy smile.

Harry turned back to his small table and took a seat. He pulled out the photos of the old cottage and his notebook and began scribbling down what he was going to change and sketching a few ideas for the new décor of the rooms.

After a few minutes, Harry’s coffee arrived next to him, the same man that was behind the till holding the cup in his hands.

“Here ya go.” He muttered, showing Harry a mildly quivering smile.

Harry thanked him with a wave as he left. Harry also noted that all the other tables were being served by a young blond witch. Interesting.

Soon enough, Harry got lost in his work. He got carried away with sketching plans for the rooms and designing the colours and orders of the flowers and considering which spells would work best for repairing the house. He even began writing a to do list that matched up with his schedule. He really had spent too much time with Hermione.


	4. Harry Potter Cannot Lie - A 20 Page Thesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,
> 
> here is Chapter four. Woooo
> 
> Not much to say but please feel free to leave comments or kudos or anything if you like the work, it's a really good motivator.

The world seemed to fly around Harry, he was so focused on his work. His small table was drowning in sketches and plans. Another coffee and a hot chocolate later, he had hardly noticed the amount of time that had passed. But his workflow was soon interrupted when the lithe cashier stood behind him, casting a shadow over his work.

“Sorry sir, it’s seven-thirty. We close now.”

Harry looked up at him, in shock at how late it was.

“I thought you closed at seven?” Harry questioned, looking at his watch.

The man looked down to the floor.

“I thought you looked really focused so… I kept us open for an extra half an hour.” He explained, avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“Thank you… That’s really sweet.” Harry complemented, feeling his heart warm at the gesture.

They stayed in silence for a few painstakingly awkward seconds.

“What is it anyways?” He quizzed, finally meeting Harry’s eyes, before quickly averting his gaze. “What’s what?” Harry asked, dumbly. The man pointed to the stacks of paper in front of Harry. “Oh, these… I just bought a new, little cottage, I was planning on renovating it, ya’know.” The man looked over Harry’s shoulder with interest.

“That’s… really cool.” He bent over Harry to get a better view; Harry could feel the warmth radiating from his skin along with the scent of woody cologne.  
“What’s your name, by the way?” Harry asked. The other man looked slightly surprised before smiling.

“I’m Cole.” He held his hand out. Harry smiled at the awkward gesture and took his hand.

“Harry.”

“I know.” Cole replied, immediately slapping his hand up over his mouth. “Sorry, I mean… Oh Merlin, I sound like a creep.” He laughed at the floor in disbelief. “Let’s just pretend the last five seconds didn’t happen.”

“Don’t worry, in the most modest way possible, it would be a bit weird if you didn’t.”

“Cool.” Cole chuckled, evidently wanting to smack himself in the face. “So, why are you buying a new cottage? Moving in with a girlfriend?” Cole asked with the subtlety of a car crash.

“No actually, just me.”

“Cool.” Cole said. Just as awkwardly as before. He let out a deep breath. “What are you doing in Diagon then?”

“It’s a bit of an accident really, I got in an argument with a friend and just apparated away. Wasn’t really intentional.”

“I guess fate is working in my favour then.” He paused for a second. “Not that I’m excited to have you here it’s just that- I mean I am excited to have you here, but-.”

“Fate really was in my favour.” Harry interrupted, flashing him a smile. Cole was oddly endearing.

“You really think so?”

Harry just smiled and then looked back to his work.

“I know this is a bit sudden and… weird. But do you thinkthatIcouldowlyousometime?” He asked without taking a breath.

“Sorry what?”

“You don’t have to say yes but, I said, do you think that I could -maybe, like- owl you sometime?” Cole was very adorable, his black fringe pooling over his face gave him a puppy-like look. Harry thought about the offer for a second. Whilst Harry wasn’t really interested in cute guys – he preferred a more striking personality – there’s no reason why they couldn’t just be friends. Maybe with some benefits, even. Who knows?

“Here, write your full name and your owl’s name in my notebook, I’ll adjust the wards so that the owl can get in.” Harry offered, handing the pen over to Cole.

Cole showed him a shy smile as his slightly quivering hands took hold of the pen. He wrote down his name in a practically illegible scrawl.

“Sorry about the handwriting.” He apologised, his eyes turning to glare at the page.

“It’s fine, I’ll change my wards when I get home.” Harry flashed him another flirtatious smirk. Cole seemed to basically swoon in front of him.

Harry frowned at the table, there in itself was a reason why Harry could never date Cole. Harry didn’t want to date someone who would swoon whenever they saw Harry or would think themselves to be lucky to have Harry as their partner. Harry was only wizard after all, he had a lot of flaws.

That was really Harry’s biggest reason for not dating around since his school days. He knew that a partner would expect the world from the boy who lived, and when Harry would never be able to live up to his name, they would be disappointed, and there was nothing Harry hated more than to disappoint people.

“Well, I best leave you to close up.” Harry finished, beginning to pack away his belongings. Cole evidently ran through his mind, trying to think of an excuse to make Harry stay, but none came.

“Thanks, Harry, I’ll owl you soon, yeah?” Cole smiled a broad smile, to which Harry returned a slightly forced one. Within a few seconds, the copious number of sketches were safely packed away in Harry’s bag.

“Please do, bye Cole.” Harry waved, turning to leave the small café.

“Bye.” Cole said, slightly too enthusiastically.

Harry pushed open the light wooden door and stepped out into the dark street.

After the quick bang of apparation, Harry found himself back at home, once again.

-

Boredom

Absolute boredom.

Ron and Hermione had decided to go on a date for a change, as both of them had a rare night off work. But that meant that Harry was left at home alone with his mind, which kept straying back to the one person he had been trying to ignore all week. Bloody Malfoy.

After seeing him at the club yesterday, Harry was quite surprised how much he’d actually managed to keep his thoughts at bay, only really thinking of Malfoy once every few hours – the house search seemed to have successfully distracted him for a decent amount of time. 

However, after being now left with nothing apart from his mind, he couldn’t help but let the flickers of blond run into his head.

So, Harry chose to distract himself by pulling his house plans out of his bag and beginning to work on them. 

He drew another Livingroom layout and researched another flower that he could breed – but somehow by 8.30 pm he found himself staring out of a window thinking about the night before.

Had Malfoy ever really looked at Harry? Yes, he definitely had.

Maybe Harry had imagined it? No, surely not. But what if Harry had dreamt it- was it even Malfoy?

Okay, now maybe Harry’s internal monologue really was getting a bit distracted.

After five minutes of an endless internal debate, Harry realised what he was doing and wanted to slap himself silly.

He was thinking about Malfoy like a hormonal, teenage girl with a crush. 

Harry chucked his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends slightly for the smallest amount of stress relief. He raised his fingers to his temples and began rubbing them in circles.

Harry had to see Malfoy again. Just to put his mind at rest and to stop fantasising about the blond. 

Harry looked around himself once more, no one would have to know where he’d gone, He could easily get back before Ron and Hermione. He just had to see Malfoy and see whether maybe he was just imagining his brief past encounter.

So, he chucked on his jacket and in a flash had apparated outside the same muggle gay club as last night. 

The pink fluorescent lights gleamed in his face- an overwhelming sense of déjà vu overcoming him. Slowly, he took a few steps closer to the club, luckily there was no queue to get in, only a bouncer who gave no more question than a side glance to Harry’s entrance when he wandered through.

Harry felt strangely vulnerable when he was on his own. When he’d had Ginny here, at least he had someone to run to and hide behind, someone who would protect him, but now he was alone, the overall atmosphere of the club had turned.

Yesterday, he felt a welcoming presence cast over the whole place, the full dance floor -whilst intimidating- felt inviting and exciting. But now, the club seemed predatory, he could see a whole new world that he hadn’t seen before. Somehow when he was with Ginny, the undertone of lust had completely gone over his head, as if he was wearing rose-coloured glasses. He spared a second to wonder if Ginny had noticed it either.

Harry made his was towards the fluorescent bar. The gin and tonic he ordered yesterday was a safe enough drink that Harry thought it would be a good choice. 

Tonight, there was a different tender on rota, he was instead slightly taller and had a bright spurt of ginger hair. His face was well defined, and he could’ve easily passed as a well-known model.

“What can I get ya?” He asked with a strong Irish accent.

“Just a Gin and Tonic.” The man turned around and began pouring it. 

Harry looked over his own shoulder, searching out for a flash of blond hair, pretended he wasn’t searching for Malfoy, telling himself that he was just looking around. Which Harry immediately muttered to himself was ridiculous as he was only lying to his own brain. However, when there was not a single blond hair in sight. Harry felt his heart drop slightly.

The tender gave Harry his drink and Harry paid him the correct amount of change before turning back towards the club. He spotted a bench -like the one he’d sat at with Ginny- in the corner, so he made his way over to it.

When he arrived, he slid into the plush, crimson fabric, letting his shoulder sink back.

He quickly realised that his plan was not thought out very well.

What would he even do when (or if) he saw Malfoy? Ogle him from the corner?

What if Malfoy wasn’t even here?

Harry glanced down to his drink. So, is the really what the saviour of the wizarding world does in his free time now? He let out a chuckle at what his life had come to. Stalking his childhood enemy. 

Harry lifted his eyes back up to the dance floor and decided to wait, surely, he’d see Malfoy at some point.

-

By ten pm, Harry had decided that he was an absolute numpty. He had wasted his whole night just sat by himself, waiting for a man who wasn’t even here. What an Earth was he thinking? There was nothing apart from his Gryffindor stubbornness that had kept him at this table for so long. 

Harry wished he’d brought something to do whilst he’d waited, he could have continued to design the cottage or even have just played with a pack of Cards to satisfy his boredom. Although, he supposed, that would’ve made him look like even more of a creepy loner than he already did.

He had already had about three men proposition him whilst he was here, all of which he had declined with a polite ‘No thank you’. But now Harry had kind of wished he had accepted, just so he wouldn’t be sat here now like a lost puppy.

Just when Harry was about to give up and walk away, he saw that flash of platinum blond that he’d been waiting all night for.

Harry shot his eyes back to the table, feeling his own stomach tying knots in and around itself. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a teenager. It was enough to make him want to throw up. He took a deep breath and let himself glance up again.

It was Malfoy.

He was looking around the crowd -just like yesterday- with a predatory gaze, his eyes flickering up and down sweaty bodies. His gaze was following the circumference of the dance floor, and if Harry didn’t move, he would be in Malfoy’s eyeline in about three seconds.

3…2…1…

Malfoys eyes hit Harry and then carried on scanning the crowd before swiftly pausing and returning to Harry’s lone figure. Malfoy’s face settled on an expression of disbelief. His eyes flickered over to the bench opposite Harry, only to see it was empty. Suddenly, a mischievous smirk overtook Malfoy’s features.

Harry shot his eyes back to where his hands were rested on the table. He was slamming his fingers together in an attempt to expel his nervousness. Harry hadn’t even thought of what he would say if Malfoy spoke to him. He didn’t think Malfoy would even acknowledge him. He’d already had a whole two hours to plan, why hadn’t he?

“Hello Potter.” A smooth voice whispered from Harry’s side. Even over the loud music, the whisper came across as a shout. Harry slowly let his eyes drift upwards until they settled on Malfoy.

Harry came to realise that he hadn’t noticed what Malfoy was wearing yet, and how he hadn’t, he had no clue.

Malfoy was wearing an iridescent, see-through button up shirt, which danced through an entire colour spectrum underneath the club lights and showed off his lean stomach. He’d paired it with some black jeans that clung so tightly to his legs, Harry was sure he’d used a shrinking charm to get them on. Finally, his hair was loosely styled, left in purposefully messy strands around Malfoy’s face.

“Malfoy.” Harry greeted, proud his voice was strong, despite the feeling that he hadn’t drank for five years. He took a quick sip of his (fifth) Gin and tonic of the night.

In quick movements, Malfoy shuffled onto the bench opposite Harry and the now small space made Harry feel far more claustrophobic than he had earlier. Malfoy shot him another mischievous smile.

“I must say, I hadn’t expected to see you here.” Malfoy informed, his tongue shooting out to wet his lips. Harry’s mind was suddenly filled with inappropriate images of Malfoy dancing against that man last night. He felt his cock twitch and internally groaned. No, he was not going to sit here with a raging hard-on opposite Malfoy.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you.” He lied, his hands budding with sweat.

“Really?” Malfoy moved his hands to grab a hold of Harry’s drink as he swiftly took a large gulp from the glass. Harry’s body bristled as he watched Malfoy’s adams apple bop up and down.

“No, not at all.” He lied, once again. Malfoy began swirling his long fingers along the rim of the glass, which was now firmly planted halfway between the two men.

“But didn’t you see me last night?” Malfoy quizzed, one aristocratic eyebrow raising in amusement.

“No.” Harry cringed, why could he not stop lying, Malfoy obviously knew he had seen him last night.

“Are you sure?” Malfoy chuckled, his eyes shining slightly, Harry’s mind was once again ambushed with images of Malfoy grinding against another man.

Harry only nodded in reply, an audible gulp echoing from his throat.

“His name was David.” Malfoy told him, a small smile overtaking his features.

“Who?” Harry asked, dumbly.

“Don’t be stupid, Harry. We both know that I know that you know what I’m talking about.” Malfoy scolded. “I think he was called David anyways, may have been Daniel. Can’t be sure.”

Harry paused for a second, deciding to give up his badly planned act.

“So, it’s true then?”

“What?”

“That you’re a… you know.” Harry paused to whisper. “Prostitute.”

Malfoy roared a loud laugh, Harry – frankly- couldn’t see what was quite so funny.

“Surely -the boy who defeated the dark lord- isn’t too scared to say the word prostitute.” Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks at his lack of maturity. He pretended that Malfoy’s words had no impact on him.

“Well, are you?” Harry repeated. Malfoy continued to chuckle for a few seconds.

“Why, are you offering?” He joked, brushing his knee up against Harry’s. Harry almost jumped back at the shock he felt shoot through his leg. Malfoy cast him a confused glance before moving back to his prior conversation. “because if you are, I definitely wouldn’t say no.”

“What?” Harry asked, sure he had misheard what Malfoy said.

“I said, if you’re offering, I wouldn’t complain.” Malfoy repeated, keeping his face unreadable besides his perpetual, mischievous smirk.

“You mean… you would… ya’know.” Harry nervously stuttered. He wanted to punch himself, feeling oddly like prey being hunted. “Sleep with me.”

“Yes.” Malfoy answered, Harry felt his groin begin to fill as even more images of Malfoy in compromising positions popped into his mind. “If the price was right.” Harry cleared his throat.

“And, what do you normally have clients pay?” Harry awkwardly stuttered.

“Well, are you making an offer?”

“No!” Harry quickly denied.

“Then that is private information.” Malfoy stretched his limbs out in a way that Harry didn’t even know could be provocative. His dick twitched again, he was definitely noticeably hard now, Harry readjusted in his seat, moving his hands to cover his crotch. Malfoy’s eyeline immediately shot downwards and then back up, as a shit-eating covered his face. “You okay there, Potter?”

“Yep, I’m fine.” Harry’s voice finally cheated him as he spoke a whole octave higher.

Malfoy elegantly slipped out of his bench, only to swiftly slide himself onto the other, so that half of his body was pushed up firmly against Harry’s. Harry couldn’t help but revel in the heat radiating off of Malfoy’s body. 

“I’m not joking Potter.” Malfoy whispered into his ear, his hot breath making Harry’s hair stand on end. Harry felt long fingers begin to circle his knee. “If you make an offer, and the price is right.” Malfoy began walking his fingers up Harry’s leg, now trailing them across his thigh. “Then I wouldn’t hesitate to help you out.” Malfoy let his lips brush against Harry’s ear as his hand stroked so close to Harry’s groin that his erection almost strained in Malfoy’s direction.

“No!” Harry immediately shouted, swatting Malfoy’s hand away from him. “Get away from me!” Harry swatted Malfoy’s body away until Malfoy was stood up and out of the bench. Harry pulled his own body out. “I don’t even want to sleep with you Malfoy.” 

Malfoy’s eyes quickly ran over Harry’s body, pausing at his crotch. Harry suddenly realised that his erection was painfully obvious against the fabric of his trousers. He could’ve sworn he saw Malfoy lick his lips. 

“Are you sure about that, Potter?” Malfoy, smirked, not looking away from Harry’s crotch. Harry quickly moved his hands to cover his erection.

“Fuck you, Malfoy.”

Harry turned and walked out of the club, wanting to find a safe apparition point as fast as physically possible. Soon enough, he was back out in the cold and found a small alleyway where it would be safe to apparate home.

When Harry’s feet landed back on the safe carpet of Ron and Hermione’s house, he quickly ran upstairs to his own bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving him trapped in his own room, just him and a raging erection.

Harry looked down at the tent in his trousers, he supposed he could just leave it, pretend it wasn’t there and take a cold shower, but he hadn’t had an actual wank in far longer than a man should abstain from. He hadn’t wanked since the last time he’d had sex, now he thought about it. He had always thought it was sad for a fully grown adult to have to resort to wanking but – why not?

So, Harry lied down on his bed, shuffling some pillows underneath his head. He stared at his tenting pants, weirdly intimidated by the idea of breaking his chain of abstinence. 

He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his waist band and pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees in one swift motion, forcing his cock to slap up against his stomach. He was painfully hard, precum beginning to drip from the swollen tip already.

He let out a deep breath and slowly lowered his hand to wrap around the base of his erection. He gasped at the needed contact, his cock leaking in response.

Now here was the question:

Would he imagine Malfoy? Or not?

Maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea to imagine Malfoy, so instead, he settled for Cole.

He imagined Cole slowly taking off each layer of clothing, starting with slowly undoing the buttons of his t-shirt to reveal a long chest and stomach. Cole would crawl towards him, his eyes hooded and dark and straddle his legs around Harry’s knees.

Harry imagined his small hands moving forward to wrap around his cock, slowly beginning to pump up and down from base to tip. His other hand would crawl forward and begin to fondle Harry’s balls. Without realising, Harrys let the fingers grow into longer, more aristocratic digits that were far more stimulating than the previous hands.

Harry imagined Cole’s small head moving over his erection, his black fringe sweeping over to meet Harry’s stomach. His thin lips wrapped around the tip of Harry’s cock, letting his tongue swirl over the end, Harry flicked his thumb over his own tip, mirroring the imaginary movements.

Cole’s steely, grey eyes shot up at Harry. Did Cole even have grey eyes? Harry was pretty sure they were brown. But he kept imagining them as grey, they seemed to make the image more erotic than Harry thought possible. Harry thrusted up into his own hand, his movements becoming more erratic, small moans beginning to pour from his lips.

Harry imagined Cole’s head moving down onto Harry’s dick, swallowing him down to the base and then bopping his head up and down, black hair swaying with each movement. Harry sped up his own hand now, greedily thrusting into his calloused fingers, he could feel his long-overdue release edging closer.

Harry hardly even noticed that with every bop of Cole’s head his hair would lighten by a shade until Harry was vigorously thrusting into plump lips and staring into grey eyes whilst messy, platinum blonde hair brushed against his stomach with every thrust.

Harry came with a shout, throwing his head back and curling his toes. He felt as if he’d been chucked onto cloud nine as his hand continued pumping his erection as he came down from his orgasm. Harry closed his eyes sleepily and snuggled his head further into the pillow. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open.

He hadn’t come to the thought of Cole, had he? He had come to the thought of Malfoy.

Well shit.


	5. Swamp Sweet Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Only four days till Christmas, yay! Not that I'm really doing much to be excited about though.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit more wholesome than the last few :)

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Harry rubbed his eyes, groaning at the light streaming into his room. What time was it?

He glanced over to the clock. _10:36 am_. He hadn’t woken up this late for years. He looked back to the window to see an auburn brown owl pecking away at the glass pane of his window.

Who the hell was sending him an owl at this time? Harry continued to stare at the owl, he didn’t recognise it at all. _It wasn’t some creepy fan again, was it?_ He was sure his wards were impermeable.

He picked his legs up off the bed and stumbled to the window, lifting the heavy pane up with both of his arms. Cold air rushed into his room, making Harry shiver in his underwear-cladden state. He reached out to the leg of the owl, which had a small note wrapped around it in a careful bow.

Harry undid the knot and took the note.

_Hi,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to come to my friend’s party with me tomorrow night._

_-Cole_

Harry read through the practically illegible scrawl and then stared at the owl, who was calmly waiting on the sill.

_Did Harry really want to go to a party with Cole?_ He had nothing better to do, he supposed.

Harry grabbed a self-inking quill from his desk and wrote out a simple reply.

_Sure._

_-Harry_

He figured that his reply would get the message across well enough and tied the small note back onto the owl’s leg.

“Give this back to Cole, please.” He asked politely. The owl didn’t move for a few seconds, instead it looked expectantly at Harry. “I don’t have any treats, sorry.” Harry apologised. The owl shot him an annoyed hoot and flew away.

Harry let a loud yawn fly out of his mouth before walking into his bathroom to shower.

Soon enough, Harry was washed, ready and refreshed. He reached into his closet to grab some clothes for the day before swiftly being interrupted by another owl at his window.

Who was it this time?

Harry walked towards the snowy owl perched on the windowsill before opening the glass and untying the note.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_The owner of the cottage you were interested in buying has accepted your offer for 30,000 galleons. If it is possible, could you send us a time within the next week where she could meet you at the cottage to exchange the money and give you a tour of the house. She is happy to meet with you any day -including the day of receiving this owl- from 12 am to 5pm, however an earlier date would be preferred. Thank you for buying through us._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Revere Housing_

Harry thought for a second, he didn’t have anything important to do, and he was far too excited by the idea of viewing the house to put it off to another day. He grabbed his quill once again.

_Thank you for the offer, if possible, it would be lovely to meet with the owner today at 1 pm, If any problems, feel free to owl me back._

_With Regards,_

_Harry Potter._

He tagged the letter onto the owl’s leg with care before waving the owl away. It waited for a few seconds just like the previous owl. “No treats, sorry.” The owl hooted a disgruntled hoot before flying away. _All owls were the same._

Harry shoved on some jeans and a t-shirt before running down the stairs to tell (a hopefully no-longer angry) Hermione and Ron about the news.

He strolled into the kitchen to smell another delicious breakfast being made by Hermione.

“I think I owe you an apology, Harry.” Hermione said, guilty. “I was really acting out-of-order last night.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Hermione.” Harry brushed it off. Hoping she didn’t feel too guilty.

“I was just being stubborn; I should’ve been happy for you.” She explained, a small from adorning her feminine features.

“Genuinely Hermione, it’s fine.”

“Well what’s it like then?” She asked, a curious smile spreading across her face.

“Actually, I’m going over there for a viewing at one, do you want to come?”

“That would be absolutely lovely Harry.” She squealed, excitedly clutching onto her spatula.

“I can show you some photos before we get there though, it may not be like what you’d expect.” He offered.

“I would love to see some, I’m sure it’s a lovely house.”

“Okay, I’ll go grab my folder.” Harry strolled into the living room to pick up the file before walking right back to the kitchen. “Here ya’ go.” He said, chucking the folder onto the table.

Hermione excitedly walked over to the folder and practically chucked it open. A confused look immediately crossed her face as she picked up a photo of the muddy, swamp-like garden.

“Well, it’s certainly, different.” She commented, clearing her throat as a look of distaste crossed her face.

“You’re not looking at it right Hermione.” Harry explained.

“What?”

“You’re looking at it for what it is. But just imagine it after I do it up.” Harry excitedly grabbed the photo and then one of his sketched plans from the folder. “See?”

Hermione looked between the photo and then the sketch, her distaste swapping for uncertainty.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to do all of that Harry?” She asked.

“Of course, it’ll give me something to do. I don’t really want to have to work, I have enough money anyways. This could be my little project.” Hermione stared at the other sketches.

“It certainly isn’t what I was expecting.”

“I told you that I just wanted something small and elegant.” Harry explained.

“If you can pull this off Harry- it might actually be a beautiful house.” She complemented, piling similar sketches atop each other. “Very old-timey, traditional.”

“Look, the inside is really cool.” Harry reached for the plan of the house, showing her the document. Her eyes glared at the paper for a second before alternating her gaze between the paper and the photos.

“How are the rooms so big?” She squinted deeper into the paper. “Are the scales of these drawings off?”

“No, there’s extension charms across the whole cottage.” Hermione’s eyes practically bulged out of her head.

“Really? How much did it cost?”

“About 30,000 galleons.” Her eyes seemed to comically pulse out of her skull even more.

“That is an absolute bargain Harry.” She exclaimed, “Those extension charms themselves would’ve cost at least 250,000 galleons to get done.” She stared at the paper in amazement. “How did you even find this house?”

“It was just am old ad on the wall, the house was only a week away from being taken off the market.”

“Really! This is amazing Harry, it’s definitely not what I’d expected but, I can’t wait to see what you’ll do with it.” She complemented, clutching onto the file.

“I was researching some flower breeds that would work to plant and I was actually hoping to get your view on some flower choices.” He asked.

“Of course, I’ll help you Harry, what have you got planned.”

“Well I always really liked how foxglove looked in-“

“Fox glove?” Hermione questioned “Did you even pay attention in potions, Harry? Foxglove is known for being highly poisonous.” She explained.

“Oh.” Harry muttered, minorly embarrassed by his lack of knowledge in flowers.

“You don’t necessarily have to go with magical plants ya’know. They’re actually far harder to keep alive than muggle plants.”

“Really.” Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “They’re less volatile with reactants and therefore will give you less trouble. But, if you want to take up potion brewing anytime soon, there’s always a chance for planting magical plants.”

“Don’t worry, I will definitely not be brewing potions anytime soon.” Harry reassured, causing Hermione to flash him an amused smile. Whilst Harry did have immense respect for his old potions teacher, he had managed to make Harry resent even the thought of the subject.

“Well, the soil looks fairly waterlogged in these photos, so you need to pick the flowers carefully.” Harry listened with rapt attention. “Maybe a Great Burnet or some astilbe… maybe some Aarum lily – they’re very pretty.”

“I have no idea what any of those flowers are.” Harry replied, slightly put out by his ignorance.

“Don’t worry Harry, you can always just plant some roses and tulips in the drier parts of the soil.”

“We’ll figure it out later.” Harry concluded, annoyed at himself.

“Don’t beat yourself up Harry, there’s no reason for you to know about flowers.” Hermione comforted.

“I know.”

“How about I give you some breakfast and then we can head down and have a look around the house, it’ll be easier to figure it out when we get there.”

“Okay.” Harry reluctantly agreed.

“And I do genuinely like your sketch designs of the interior, it looks really promising.” Harry just smiled at her as she went back to the counter to finish cooking Harry’s breakfast.

-

Soon enough, it had gotten to 1 pm and Harry found himself stood outside of the metal gate leading to the cottage.

The gate itself was covered in rust from top to bottom and when Hermione stepped forward to open it, an excruciating whining sound screamed out from the hinges.

“Well… we’ve found the first thing to fix.” Hermione said, trying to hide the grimace overtaking her features.

“Hopefully it get’s better from here.” Harry echoed from behind her. They stepped through onto the cobblestone path, which was overrun with green moss and black stains.

The ground around them swapped between small areas of marshland and other areas of very overgrown grass and other places that were so drowned in mud they were practically black.

“Looks like we’ll need a team to come in and dig the garden actually. Get some new soil in.” Hermione suggested.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, the soil looks fairly infertile, we could try to replenish it but, I reckon it would be easier to just start from scratch.” Harry nodded along with Hermione, trusting her weird amount of knowledge on soil.

They continued walking along the weathered path, gaining proximity to the cottage ahead of them. Okay so, maybe the photos didn’t really show how unkept the cottage actually was.

The roof appeared to be caving in on itself, an evident dip in the infrastructure poking out like a sore needle. The rest of the exterior was either blackening with mould or surrendering to mossy vines from the garden, some of the vines even breaking through windows and vents. Harry and Hermione were soon very close to the door of the cottage, which was framed by two small windows. The windows themselves appeared to have a layer of dirt gathering on the glass, making it practically impossible to peer inside.

Harry lifted a fist to knock on the peeling front door, which had probably been pink at some point in its life, but now, it was painted with dirt and mould.

Without warning, the door slammed open, revealing a small, young-ish woman standing behind it. Her eyes were kind as she looked up to Harry.

“Hello there, I’m guessing you’re here about the house.” She greeted in a small, high-pitched voice.

“Yes, could we come in?” Harry asked politely.

“Of course.” The small girl shuffled over to let them past. Harry was marginally surprised by the good order of the interior of the house. There appeared to be no damp smell and the walls seemed to hold in some heat relatively well. However, that didn’t hide the darkening walls and copious number of cobwebs around the hall. However, Harry persisted that there was nothing a lick of paint couldn’t fix.

“Would you like some tea?” She asked, guiding them through to what Harry presumed to be the kitchen.

“That would be lovely.” Hermione thanked.

The kitchen looked cosy, it was large but was filled with wooden cabinets and a traditional cooker. Harry’s mind was already filing in with new possibilities for the décor. The woman swiftly turned and moved the kettle over to the stove and began heating the water manually.

“I’m Mia, by the way.” She introduced.

“I’m Harry, and this is Hermione.” He put his hand out towards Mia. She reached to shake it.

“I already know that, silly. I’d have to be an idiot not to.” She smiled, a gapped-tooth smile. “And I must say, I’m flattered to be letting you take ownership of this house.”

“We’re thankful that you’ve still got it on the market.” Hermione piped up. “I could hardly believe that it hadn’t been bought yet.”

“Well I have had a few offers.” Mia interrupted.

“Really? The estate agent said you’d been struggling to get it off your hands.” Harry questioned.

“Well I have been struggling to sell it, but mainly because I’m too picky about who’ll get it.” She explained, casting Harry a shy smile.

“What do you mean?”

“Quite a few people have offered me a substantial number of galleons for the land alone - but they all wanted to demolish the home and start from scratch. I understand that this place is a bit of a wreck, but it was my Grandfather’s and I have too many memories of when it was beautiful to let someone just demolish it.” Harry nodded along in understanding.

“How did it get so wrecked?” Hermione asked. Mia sighed and pulled the kettle off the stove as it began to whistle.

“I have no one to blame but myself for that really. I was very close to my Grandfather and when he passed on, I couldn’t bring myself to come back here. Brought back too many memories. Then we had that massive storm about ten years ago, it made all the ponds overflow and turned it into a marshland. When I came back to check on the property five years ago, I was horrified to see the state it had gotten into.” She finished pouring the tea and handed them to Harry and Hermione.

“It’s understandable.” Hermione comforted.

“I know but now, I want nothing more than to see the property back to how it was, ya’know. Just how my grandfather would’ve wanted me to have kept it.” She looked towards Harry. “And you’re intending to rebuild it to be as beautiful as it used to be, yes?”

“Yes.” Harry replied, looking down into his cup of tea. “It would be a shame to let such a beautiful place go to waste.”

When she looked satisfied with his answer, she sat down on the table opposite him.

“So, you want to pay me thirty-thousand galleons for this property?” She asked, cradling her hands around her cup.

Harry nodded.

“I would happily pay you more.” Harry interjected, Hermione immediately shot her head around to face him, her eyes practically shooting out of their sockets as if to say, ‘shut up Harry’.

“No.” Mia paused for a moment. “Really, I should be paying you, you’re doing exactly what I would never have the energy, patience, time or money to do. And for that, I do not have enough gratitude.” She thanked.

Harry reached into his side bag, pulling out an already written cheque for thirty-thousand galleons. He pushed it towards her. She looked down to the cheque and accepted it, putting the paper into her bag.

“Thank you, Harry.” She stood up from the table. “Would you like a tour of the house?” She asked, Harry practically jumped up at the opportunity to see the property.

At first Mia showed them the first floor. There was a medium sized living room that was lined with a mouldy carpet and a singular chair in the corner. The walls were covered in old eighty’s style wallpaper, leaving the room to just begging for some paint.

Then she walked them out of the Livingroom and into the conservatory build on the end wall. The windows were green with moss, but aside from that, it was actually in surprisingly good shape (compared to the rest of the house). All Harry would really have to do here was decorate and clean.

Then they moved through to the two bedrooms, both had exactly the same dimensions (that were evidently expanded by extension spells), except one was covered with flickers of pink paint whilst the other was speckled with a greening white.

“This was my old bedroom, when I was little.” Mia explained, pointing to the pink one.

Neither of the bedrooms had any furniture left in them, which Harry supposed made it easier for him to start decorating.

Then after a quick look at the two bathrooms, they moved onto the two places that Harry was most excited about.

Firstly, they walked down some steps in the hallway to the basement. Mia cast a Lumos when they reached the bottom. The room was stained with an eerie, cold silence, the air itself seemed stale. The room must’ve been a good five degrees below the rest of the house, causing Harry’s breaths to occasionally flutter out as white steam. The concrete room had a lot of potential, but Harry couldn’t quite imagine what he could use it for. Maybe he would figure it out after a while.

They swiftly left the room and made a start for the attic, which Mia had to pull down a flap from the ceiling to gain access to. The three of them slowly made their way up the creaky ladder. Harry immediately knew that he would build a staircase between the three floors instead of having to pull flaps open and closed to get around. When they reached the top and Mia shot another Lumos towards one of the lights, Harry stood still for a second in amazement.

The room must’ve been as big as an Olympic swimming pool, it was made completely of wooden planks, making it resemble the inside of an old wood cottage.

“Wow.” Hermione echoed from behind him. “This is impressive.”

Harry looked to the end wall to see a large blanket covering it, but Mia was already half way there and within a few seconds she was tugging the large blanket away from the wall, leaving a dust cloud behind in it’s path.

Suddenly rays of light shot through the room as a large glass window was exposed, somehow there was not even a single smudge on the glass.

“This is the only place I could manage to keep clean.” Mia began explaining. “It was the only thing that hadn’t been touched by the flood, when I’d first started trying to fix the house, this was where I’d started.” Harry walked over towards the window.

The view from it was insane, fields stretched beyond him for what seemed like miles, with a few lakes intertwined in the rolling hills. He could see the entirety of the garden from this space -while it was not a very pretty garden- the view of this amount of land still seemed amazing to Harry.

“Woah.” Harry whispered, lifting his hand to pat on the windowpane. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m jealous of you Harry.” Hermione spoke from behind him, joining him in looking out of the window. “You really hit the jack pot with this one.” Harry looked between Hermione and Mia.

“Didn’t I just.”

-

After a few more hours of ogling the house, Mia left, leaving Harry and Hermione to begin working on the renovation. By nine pm, they had managed to tear up all of the carpets, arranged for a masonry worker to come in and evaluate the strength of the walls and had managed to steam off some of the disgusting wallpaper that lined each room.

Overall, Harry was very proud of himself.

However, when Harry had arrived back to Ron and Hermione’s house, he had no energy to anything else apart from collapse on his bed and fall asleep.

-

Pat…

Pat…

Pat…

Harry opened his eyes to see the same muddy owl sat on his windowsill, violently pecking away at the glass. Harry had had enough of getting woken up by random owls.

He grumbled over to the window, rubbing his eyes on the way. He pulled open the glass and angrily stared at the owl.

“What?” The owl calmly lifted it’s leg up and towards Harry. Harry glared at the blasted thing whilst he untied the note from its leg.

It was the same paper as yesterday.

_Are we still on for tommorow…? If so, come to 23 Bramstan Close at 8:30 pm xx_

_-Cole_

Harry sighed at the note, annoyed that he couldn’t spend his whole day fixing up the new house. But it would do him good to get out, he supposed. He grabbed his favourite quill once again.

_Will do._

_-Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment or other stuff if you want, it makes me happy :)


	6. I'm Bringing Sexy Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the last update date, I unfortunately came down with the flu and have been wrapped up in bed for the past week. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter, feel free to comment or anything like that. 
> 
> :) xx

Harry had spent the entire morning at the cottage. Things had been going slower without Hermione there, but he’d managed. He was amazed by how much of a short notice the masonry worker had come around and evaluated the walls, but that probably came down to Harry being an ‘important client’. Apparently, they were safe enough in structure to live in and were unlikely to collapse. The man even gave Harry a number to contact for cleaners that specialise in black mould.

After that, he had managed to remove the rest of the wallpaper in the house and all the remaining furniture. Meaning that the house now had a pile of chairs and tables stacked up in the garden, slowly melting into the swamp land.

By six pm, Harry had gotten home and immediately clumped on his bed to sleep. The whole renovation thing was really tiring him out.

He woke up at half seven, to shower and tug on some clothes before running down to the kitchen for some food.

Luckily enough, Hermine had only gone shopping yesterday so Harry could easily pull together two ham sandwiches for himself. He calmly plonked down onto the kitchen chairs and began devouring the food. _How had he not noticed how hungry he was?_

Ron strolled in behind Harry, casting some of the light from the hallway into the kitchen.

“Hey Harry.” He paused for a second. “Why are you all dressed up?” He flicked his eyes up and down Harry’s clothing. “Hot date?” He winked

“No.” Harry quickly replied. “Oh, wait… kind of.” He said, suddenly remembering Cole. “I’m going to a party.” He explained, feeling a sense of annoyance roll over him, he really wasn’t excited to go.

“I thought you didn’t like parties?”

“I know but, I thought that I may as well just give it a go.”

“Well, have fun.” Ron turned to look inside the fridge before pulling out a chicken leg and biting into it. “Hopefully your date goes well.”

Harry went to insist that it wasn’t a date, but maybe it was. Cole had asked him to go to a party _with_ him. Maybe he could consider this a date.

But Harry felt no grumble of excitement in his belly, instead, he just fell the low mumble of indifference. He sadly took a bite of his sandwich.

“I better get going.” Harry prompted, eating the last bit of his sandwich. It was already 8:15 and he wanted to walk there, it was only about ten minutes away after all.

“Bye Harry.” Ron waved, walking out of the kitchen. “Have fun!”

-

Harry stood outside of the oak doorway; he was oddly nervous. _Was he meant to knock?_ Harry’s question was quickly answered when a welcoming face appeared on the other side of the door.

“You came!” Cole’s face lit up as he reached forward to hug Harry. Harry hugged him back.

“Of course, I did!” Harry replied, finally feeling some excitement.

“Come on in, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

When Harry entered the house, he could tell that it was a big party that he’d anticipated. Every room was crowded with bodies, each corner taken up by couples and far too many flashing lights for Harry’s mind to understand.

“You look great.” Cole complimented, shooting Harry a giddy smile. Harry smiled back.

“You do to.”

Cole was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans that clung to his body in an appetising way. Whilst Harry may have not been interested in the boy romantically, he couldn’t deny that Cole was bloody fit.

Cole dragged him through to a less densely populated area of the house, that maybe only had about ten people in the room.

“These are all my friends, they’re cool.” Cole informed Harry, quickly grabbing his hand and wrapping his own in Harry’s. What had happened to the awkward boy he’d met just yesterday?

“That’s Catherine.” Cole introduced, the smell of alcohol reeling off his breath.

So that’s why he was so not-awkward.

“That’s Josh, that’s Toby, that’s Anabelle.“ Cole began, pointing to random figures around the room in turn, each of them momentarily turned out of their conversations to wave at Harry upon hearing their names.

“They’ll all love you, but I invited a few more people that really liven it up a bit more. They should be here around about now, actually.” Cole rambled, letting his gaze dart off around the room. “Let’s go chat.” Cole suggested, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him in the direction of Catherine. _He thinks?_

He spoke to the girl for a few minutes, she had a similar style to Cole with black hair, but she had pink streaks dyed into it. She also came with a personality on par with an energizer bunny.

“Yeah, Cath’s an absolute crackhead, right!” Cole joked, chucking his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him close. Harry was mildly uncomfortable with all the touching but Cole was obviously tipsy, so he let it slide.

“You’re not wrong!” Catherine laughed, chucking her head back. _Was Harry the only sober person here?_

“Oh My Merlin, look who it is!” Cole suddenly beamed, turning around the room to run in the direction of the new arrivals. “I’m so happy you guys actually came.”

Harry’s heart stopped, causing him to immediately turn his head back in it’s prior direction.

“I have someone really cool for you guys to meet!” Cole continued, turning his voice to a lower volume. “And we’re kind of a thing so make a good impression.”

Harry felt his blood turn cold as footsteps continued to approach him.

“Hello Potter.”

Harry’s whole-body bristled, making him almost too stiff to turn around.

_What the hell is happening?_

“This is the really cool guy I was telling you about.” Cole explained, forcing Harry to turn around and greet Malfoy. As soon as his eyes landed on the blond, he felt as if the air had been punched out of him.

Malfoy was wearing a simple white button down that had just one two many buttons undone for Harry’s sanity. Paired with what appeared to be a pair of brightly coloured trousers. Which in theory, should have looked silly and overtly feminine, but somehow, Malfoy had managed to pull off the form-fitting pants.

“Hello Malfoy.” Harry greeted; Malfoy regarded him with hooded eyes.

“Do you two know each other?” Cole questioned, a look of absolute excitement on his face.

“Quite.” Malfoy smiled, flashing Harry some teeth in the process. Harry practically felt himself swoon.

“That’s so cool.” Cole interjected, evidently not aware of the substantial amount of tension radiating between the two boys.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Malfoy began, ignoring Cole.

“You neither.” Harry whispered, hating the fact that he couldn’t speak with the strong voice that he wanted to. Malfoy just smiled even deeper.

Harry glanced behind Malfoy to see a group of people that Harry was sure weren’t there a second ago. He squinted at each of the faces slightly more. Were they-

“You remember Pansy and Blaise, right Potter?” Malfoy asked, waving a hand backwards to his friends.

Harry just nodded in reply.

Pansy gave him a little wave whilst Blaise just stared him down. Harry visibly gulped.

“Nice to see you again Potter.” Pansy greeted.

“You too, Parkinson.” Harry nodded towards her.

“How exciting!” Cole interrupted again. “If we all know each other, let’s forget about trivial greetings, how about we get straight to partying?” Harry was now extremely thankful that Cole was here in order to alleviate any tension between the two groups.

“Ooooooh let’s play a game!” Catherine offered.

“What do you suggest?” Malfoy asked.

“How about a bit of truth or dare?” Cole suggested.

“Boring!” Catherine shouted out from behind him. “I prefer spin the bottle.” She corrected, shooting a wink in Harry’s direction. _Harry quickly thanked Merlin that he was gay._

“No, I like truth or dare.” Malfoy began. “How about we play both, some truth or dare, then swap to spin the bottle.” Everyone in the group looked around at each other, all in subtle agreement. Apart from Harry, of course. He needed to stay as far away from Malfoy as physically possible - not end up kissing him and then being completely unable to get the ferret out of his mind.

“I don’t know, I might sit out- ” Harry began, only for Malfoy to take a step towards him.

“What are you scared?” He mocked. “Is little, old Potter scared of a game of truth or dare? I thought gryffindors were known for their bravery- obviously not.” Malfoy poked. Somehow, Malfoy had always known exactly what to say to get under Harry’s skin.

“No, I’ll play.” A broad smile lined Malfoy’s face. Why had Harry taken the bait?

They all walked over to the middle of the room and sat down in a circle. Harry was sat between Cole and Catherine with Malfoy sat directly opposite him. This was not going to end well.

“Right so let’s start it off easy okay.” Cole suggested, “We’ll go clockwise, starting with Catherine and then stop when we get to Harry to play Spin the bottle, yeah?” Everyone nodded their heads in unison. Harry counted how many people there were. There would be ten goes before Harry’s. At least he would have enough time to think of something good.

“Right so I’m first.” Catherine began. “And we’re starting easy.” She muttered looking across the circle before locking her eyes with Malfoy’s. “Okay so, Draco, truth or dare?” She asked. Draco smirked back at her.

“Dare.” The whole crowd made an oooooh sound in unison.

“Okay then…” She paused. “I dare you to…“ She ran her eyes around the circle again, “snog Cole… until I say to stop.” Malfoy locked eyes across the circle with Cole. Cole glanced over to Harry.

“You okay with that?” Cole asked in a sweet gesture.

“Of course.” Harry replied, he didn’t really care, he was just happy that he hadn’t been picked. He probably wouldn’t have even realised that he was meant to be here with Cole if Cole hadn’t asked.

Malfoy and Cole crawled forward slightly into the centre of the circle so that they were directly opposite each other. The whole group seemed to be holding their breath as the two got closer and closer.

They were only an inch away when Cole suddenly backed off laying his eyes back on Harry’s intrigued figure.

“Get on with it.” Catherine shouted from the side, causing Malfoy to immediately grab the back of Cole’s head and smash their lips together. Harry soon realised that he had never actually watched two people kiss this closely before and he was struck with the question of: why the hell hadn’t he?

Malfoy had taken the lead between the two men, one arm wrapping up around the back of Cole’s head whilst the other was dangled carelessly on his shoulder. Cole made no effort to move either of his arms, instead just leaning back on them. Whilst Malfoy looked like a sex god, the kiss itself was relatively tame, it was kept between lips with no tongue whatsoever, but that didn’t stop a jealous lurch from spiking through Harry’s stomach. Harry hadn’t realised he’d cared about Cole so much, because he definitely wasn’t jealous for Malfoy. No, definitely not.

Malfoy moved higher above Cole, massaging his lips into the boys, kissing sounds echoed around the suddenly silent room. After a few seconds, he could’ve sworn he’d heard Cole moan into the kiss, finally moving his arms from the floor to rest on Malfoy’s backside, to which Malfoy swiftly grabbed Cole’s hands and moved them back to the floor.

“Fine stop.” Catherine shouted out; Malfoy pulled away, immediately wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Have you been drinking Carlsberg, Cole? Disgusting stuff.” He muttered, a grimace set on his reddened lips. Cole’s eyes appeared to be glazed over as he stared up at Malfoy.

“That was a bit tame Draco.” Catherine whined. “You normally do better than that.” Harry’s mind was suddenly ambushed with images of Malfoy kissing random men. He almost had to slap himself to make the thoughts stop.

“You said to keep it easy.” Malfoy replied. Catherine just grumbled in response. Cole swiftly moved back in the circle next to Harry.

“You okay there Cole.” Harry asked, but Cole’s eyes appeared to be transfixed on the opposite side of the circle. Harry followed Cole’s eyeline, only to quickly look away when he found that the blond was staring directly at him.

“My turn.” Another girl shouted out, Harry thought she was called Alice, but he couldn’t be sure.

“I dare Toby and Anabelle to go into the closet for seven minutes.” She dared, leaving two people in the circle to sport fiery blushes.

Harry sat in a mild daze for the next few minutes, laughing when anyone else laughed and playing along with the rest of the group. His mind too preoccupied with trying to not think of Malfoy to focus on anything else.

After the next five dares or so, it appeared to be Malfoy’s turn, and the boy had never looked quite so mischievous in his life. He turned his devilish eyes to Harry.

“So, Potter truth or dare?” Harry paused to think for a second, he wanted to pick truth, his whole body wanted to pick truth, but something in his mind just wouldn’t let him take the wimp’s option. So, he trusted the true Gryffindor he was.

“Dare.” Malfoy’s grin grew ten-fold until it practically took up his entire face.

“I dare you to strip tease.” Malfoy dared, his eyes filling with amusement. The whole circle looked around at Harry, wondering whether he’d accept.

“No way!”

“Well that means you have to forfeit.” Malfoy began.

“What happens if I forfeit?”

“You don’t have to do that dare, but I will give you a new dare that could be fifty times worse than the first, and you have to do it. There are no take backs.” Malfoy explained, eye’s turning dark and his smirk growing wider.

Harry paused to think. A strip tease wasn’t the worst dare, he supposed. In fact, he could think of ten worse things off of the top of his head.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” A random voice began chanting, causing a chain reaction where within a few seconds the whole crowd were shouting “Do it!” in Harry’s direction. He could hardly think over the noise.

So, he took in a deep breath and decided to agree.

“I’ll do it.” Harry said, deciding it might not be that horrible.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat whilst he stumbled up into the middle of the circle. Every member of the game appeared to be watching Harry with rapt interest. “What do you want me to strip down to?” He asked, feeling a blush strike up his face and sink down to his chest.

“Only to underwear.” Malfoy seemed to over-annunciate every syllable he spoke.

Ok, so maybe it would be absolutely horrible.

Harry stood in front of the group without moving at all for a good ten seconds before Pansy shouted, “Get on with it, Potter!”

He took a deep breath and tried to calm the heat on his cheeks. He would definitely be obliviating this out of his memory as soon as he got home.

A new song started playing, Harry seemed to recognise the muggle singer as Justin Timberlake. He wasn’t too sure, but the song kept talking about bringing sexy back or something.

Harry didn’t really know how to strip tease, but he presumed that if he just looked confident it would work well enough.

So, he started by staring directly at Malfoy’s eyes, not wanting to break contact with the man. He sank down to the floor, immediately going to untie the laces of his shoes.

“What the hell are you doing Potter?” Malfoy asked, openly laughing at Harry.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon.” Harry said, shooting Malfoy a wink that quickly shut him up. Once both of Harry’s shoes were comfortably off his feet, he channelled his inner magic mike and began.

He brung his hands to rest up behind his head and shyly rolled his hips from side to side along with the beat. _Was his nervousness obvious?_ He dropped one of his hands from his head to rub along his neck letting his fingers run along his own body, falling from his shoulders to his chest to his stomach.

He felt like an absolute numpty.

Harry thought back to the night he saw Malfoy dancing in the club. He remembered how Malfoy had touched himself and decided to mimic what he could remember. Harry paused the rolling of his hips to place his palm over his groin and thrust into the skin. Shooting Malfoy a wink before closing his eyes. When Harry looked back to Malfoy, he saw that his gaze was firmly planted on the hand at Harry’s crotch.

He moved his fingers up to the buttons of his shirt and slowly turned around so that he faced Cole. Cole’s eyes were harshly focused on Harry’s calloused fingers. He undid the buttons at an excruciatingly slow pace, revealing his chest inch by inch.

He was not sure if this was working at all but judging by the silence of the circle around him, he presumed he was doing a good job.

When all the buttons were undone, Harry let the fabric drop from his shoulders down to his elbows before shuffling the rest off so that the shirt was calmly settled in his hands. He slowly began to strut towards Cole before squatting down to the floor and wrapping the shirt’s fabric around the back of Cole’s neck. Swiftly bringing the man’s face to within an inch of Harry’s. He kissed his cheek right next to his ear before pulling the fabric away and standing up, being sure to push his butt out in the process.

Harry span himself in a circle to face Malfoy again, this time however, instead of watching Harry, Malfoy was glaring at Cole. But within a second, his sight was back on Harry’s now shirtless body.

He ran his hands down his body once again, but this time pausing at his own nipples to pinch one. _Did this look weird?_ Probably. Harry pulled his hands away from the flesh and trailed his digits down the snail trail that casted a long dark line across his stomach.

He let his hands linger at the waist band that was popping up over his jeans, pinging the elastic slightly before cupping his hand over his crotch. He brought his other hand over to help untie the buttons on his fly, being sure not to break his eyes away from Malfoy the whole time, who was intently staring at Harry’s hands.

Harry undid the zipper, the sound somehow echoing over the music in the room. He brought his hands away from the zipper and slid his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans.

Wait…? Was Harry hard? Harry thought about it for a second, suddenly proud of himself for not being hard at all. At least he wasn’t about to embarrass himself even more.

He ran his thumbs along the rim of his waistband, attempting, to give himself enough time to figure out how to take jeans off in a sexy way. _Was there even a way to take jeans off sexily?_ He settled on taking his time.

He pushed his butt out as he slowly began to drape the fabric down around his firm buttocks, giving everyone sat behind him an absolute eyeful. His dick popped forwards slightly when it broke free of the constriction from his jeans, now only contained by the thin fabric of his black underwear. Harry never looked away from Malfoy, slightly proud of how the man seemed unable to look away from Harry’s groin.

Harry let his tongue dart out to wet his plump lips as he continued to drag the denim down his skin. When the jeans reached his knees, he just let the fabric fall to his feet before safely stepping out of them. He bent down to pick the discarded fabric off of the floor and swiftly chucked them in Malfoy’s direction.

“Done.” Harry finished, strutting back to his seat in the circle. He hated how embarrassed he felt about being in his underwear in front of so many people, but to pretend he didn’t, he let his own legs splay out in front of him and he leaned back on his arms. The circle seemed to be silent for a few seconds.

“Damn Potter!” Blaise shouted out from the edge of the circle. “You’ve done that before.” He complemented, sending an amused smile at Harry. Harry just cocked his eyebrows.

When Harry looked back to Malfoy, the boy was still sat practically cradling Harry’s jeans in his hands. Harry thought Malfoy could sense his gaze when the blond looked up immediately. Except, there was something weird about Malfoy’s eyes. They almost seemed black. It looked a bit intimidating. But also sent a low grumble down to Harrys abdomen.

Harry also told himself he was seeing things when Malfoy’s eyes appeared to rake over Harry’s exposed chest.

“Well, who’s next?” Cole piped up, looking around the circle. Pansy put her hand up, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

“You looked really hot, babe.” Cole whispered, moving his hand to rest on Harry’s bare thigh. Harry pretended to not feel uncomfortable by the touching, and instead smiled back at Cole.

“Thanks.”

“Harry, truth or dare.” Harry had no idea who’d even asked him the question when he looked back into the circle. He really needed to pay more attention.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, truth or dare.” Pansy asked him again.

“But I just did one.”

“So?” She questioned, looking around the rest of the circle. “That’s not against the rules is it?” She confirmed with the rest of the circle.

“Not one bit.” Catherine agreed.

“Fine.” Harry accepted, not wanting to have to argue with the group about it. “Truth.” He answered, he did not want to embarrass himself even more. Pansy’s eyes dimmed slightly.

“Don’t be so boring Potter.” She started.

“Don’t even try it Parkinson, I’m going with truth.” He insisted. She sulked for a few seconds, looking around the circle for inspiration.

“Fine, but it’s not going to be very interesting.” She warned, a bit annoyed that she’d wasted her go for a truth on Potter. She hadn’t even considered that gryffindors were smart enough to play truths. “Well, who would you want to have sex with most out of all of us?” She pouted.

Harry paused and looked around the whole circle. No one unattractive was playing so he’d probably happily sleep with any of them, even the females. Harry had always found wizards truth or dare a weird experience, once the game was started there was a magical pact threaded into the rules where a player could not lie during a truth. It worked in a similar way to veritaserum, but the strange part is that the magic can make you answer truths that you yourself don’t even know the answer to. Somehow the magic can find the truth within the deepest segment of a person’s brain.

So when Malfoy was the first name to appear in his mind, Harry wanted to punch himself. He did not want to say that out loud. Only two days ago he had flat out told Malfoy that he hadn’t wanted to sleep with him. Albeit he told him whilst having a raging erection in his pants – but the words still held the same meaning.

Harry looked to Cole, who was watching Harry expectantly.

“Sorry.” He whispered in Cole’s direction. Cole furrowed his eyebrows.

“Malfoy.” Harry whispered into the circle.

Pansy took a second to respond to his answer, before suddenly jerking up and staring at Harry intensely.

“Wait, what did you say?” Pansy shouted into the circle. This time Harry let his eyes watch Malfoy, who was sat with an arrogant smirk on his lips.

“Malfoy.” Harry repeated, a bit louder this time. Cole immediately snatched his hand off of Harry’s thigh.

“What! Why?” Cole exclaimed.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had the biggest shit-eating-grin settled across his face. Harry pushed his eyes down to the floor.

“I didn’t know you knew Malfoy well.” Cole stated.

“I don’t.”

“Then why do you-“

“I don’t know.” Harry finished. Not wanting to talk any longer. “I don’t like this game.”

An awkward atmosphere settled over the whole circle, the tension between the three boys obvious.

“Maybe we should swap games.” Catherine suggested. The whole circle looked around in mutual agreement. Harry didn’t particularly mind missing his go, he was always bad at coming up with dares anyway.

“That seems like a good idea.” Cole agreed, a small frown filling his face.

“Here.” Catherine rolled an empty beer bottle into the centre of the circle. “Time for spin the bottle.”

The tension seemed to lift slightly at the proposal of a new game.

Harry finally lifted his eyes up from the floor to Malfoy, who was still intently watching Harry. Well, more so Harry’s almost exposed crotch than anything else. He lifted his hands to cover his groin from sight, which seemed to make Malfoy snap out of whatever haze he was in.

However, when their eyes met, the only acknowledgment Harry got was a bite of his bottom lip before Malfoy averted his eyes.

“I’ll spin the bottle first.” One of the girls shouted, crawling into the circle to spin the glass. It landed on another person Harry hadn’t met yet, who looked quite excited at the idea of a kiss.

However, when the bottle stopped spinning a second time and it landed on another guy, they both immediately let out a loud groan.

“I don’t have to kiss a dude, do I?” The first shouted out, being swiftly followed by mutters of agreement by the second.

Within a few seconds, the boys were practically forced into a closed-mouth, tight-lipped peck.

“Erghhh, that’s mank.” One exclaimed, much to the amusement of Harry.

After the next few spins, Harry still hadn’t gotten landed on.

Now, he was just feeling a bit guilty and cold. He wanted to put his clothes back on, but Malfoy still had Harry’s jeans resting on his lap and Harry couldn’t even remember where his shirt had ended up. So instead, Harry accepted his cold and guilty body.

“Oooooooh” The whole circle echoed. Harry was suddenly pushed out of his daze.

“What?” Harry whispered to Catherine next to him.

“It landed on you.” She replied, Harry felt butterflies spur from his belly at her words.

“With who?”

“Take a guess.” Harry looked around the circle, his eyes pausing when they landed on Malfoy, who’s predatory gaze was locked on Harry.

“No way.” Harry whispered back to her.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to.”

Catherine’s palm suddenly shot out and shoved Harry forward, so that he was pushed up onto his knees.

This was exactly what Harry didn’t want to happen. He didn’t want – or need – to kiss Malfoy. This was the worst outcome he could have possibly imagined. Harry really wished he had put his clothes back on after he’d stripped, if only his Gryffindor pride wasn’t so big.

“Can I not put some clothes on?” Harry panicked.

“Of course not.” Pansy exclaimed. Harry acquiesced and met Malfoy’s eyes once again.

They both slowly crawled into the circle, Harry with a bit more reluctance, until they were sat only an inch away from each other. Harry was sure he had never felt so exposed in his life. Even though he wasn’t completely naked, Malfoy’s dark eyes made him feel like he was completely vulnerable.

When their faces were only an inch away from each other, Harry paused, taking a deep inhale of breath.

“Think of this as a preview, Potter.” Malfoy whispered lowly. “And trust me, you’ll come back for more, they always do.”

Harry audibly gulped; the air he’d just breathed being knocked out of him in an instant. Malfoy was too close, this couldn’t be safe for Harry’s wellbeing. The subtle scent of cologne almost drowned Harry in this proximity.

_How do you even kiss a man? Would it be the same as a girl? Oh Merlin this is embarrassing. Would it be obvious that Har-_

“We haven’t got all day you two!” A voice broke through Harry’s thoughts making him vaguely realise that he was staring intensely at Malfoy’s nose. He raised his eyes to Malfoy’s, only to see that the man was staring directly back.

The shock of the steely grey eyes made Harry flinch back, which obviously tested Malfoy’s patience, who swiftly leaned forward and attached his lips to Harry’s.

Harry didn’t dare react to Malfoy’s lips, which were tentatively massaging his own. A wave of annoyance overcame Malfoy as he suddenly pushed harder in an attempt to force Harry’s lips open.

The whole room was dead silent, everyone paying rapt attention to the two men. Harry squirmed slightly, uncomfortable by it all, before he felt Malfoy’s tongue run over his bottom lip. Gasping, he unintentionally opened his mouth up to the other man. The feeling of Malfoy’s hot and heavy tongue in his mouth intoxicated him, making his cheeks grow warm and his head swim lightly. In his dizzy state, he allowed Malfoy to push him down onto the floor, his hair splaying out around him.

Kissing a man, Harry decided, was an absolutely wonderful thing.

Shyly, Harry began to push his tongue into the other man’s, carefully exploring his mouth. Which Malfoy obviously had no objection to as he accepted Harry’s reciprocation eagerly. Harry pushed his head up away from the floor, suddenly aware of the hand grasping onto his hips.

The kiss suddenly became frantic, as they swept their tongues wildly together, twisting and sucking and Harry had never felt anything more wonderful in his life. He felt the other one of Draco’s hands curl around his neck, pulling him closer still. Harry couldn’t help but arch his body against the other man’s, a muffled moan vibrating through his mouth.

Then it was all too good to be true when Harry remembered the whole crowded room was watching him. Harry frantically jumped away from Malfoy, causing the two men to bash foreheads together.

“Ow!” Harry shouted, falling back to the floor.

“What the Fuck, Potter!” Malfoy shouted back, closing his eyes in pain and rubbing at his temples.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Harry shuffled about on the floor, his head spinning in disorientating circles.

“Well what happened there then?” Pansy interrupted. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself just a few seconds ago.”

Harry looked up and around at the circle, every face was watching him with a confused stare.

“I don’t know, I just… I don’t know.” Harry rambled, feeling his ears begin to turn pink.

“It was just getting good as well.” Blaise echoed from the side. “What a shame.”

Malfoy opened his eyes again, appearing to gain his orientation back.

“It normally ends better than that.” He chuckled continuing to rub his forehead. “I could always show you a second time.”

“Um… No thank you.” Harry politely declined, despite how his body was screaming to go and kiss Malfoy again.

“I give him a week.” Blaise shouted out, laughing. “Max.”

“No, I’d say about ten days, at least.” Pansy argued back.

“Wanna bet?”

“Bet what?” Harry questioned, looking around the circle once again.

“How long before you come crawling back to Draco here.” Pansy answered, making Malfoy let out a snort.

“Why would I do that?” Harry retorted, subconsciously trying to puff out his chest.

“I already told you.” Malfoy began. “Because they always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I've got to admit the idea of Harry strip dancing to sexy back just seemed too amusing to not write about. But anyways, what do you guys think?
> 
> How'd we feel for Cole? I feel bad for the guy. :(


	7. Can I Have a Free Sample First?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, had a bit of a nightmare this week as my laptop broke and had to go to PC world arghh. Just got it back about an hour ago and luckily they didnt wipe the hard drive so we still have the next few chapters. Had a bit of a panic I would have to rewrite this but, we got there so it's all good, :).

_The best flower garden deisgns incorperate s_ _everal types of flowering plants, including long-living perennials, short-term but colourful annuals, seasonal bulbs, ornamental grasses, and vines._

“How’s the research going Harry?” Hermione’s voice interrupted. She strolled through the door of the cottage; her black overalls now stained with flickers of white.

“I found this online, I’m going to go get the florists thoughts on it later on, but for now I’ve drawn a few sketches.” He informed, handing Hermione a few of his smudgy, graphite drawings.

It had been about twelve days since Harry had met Malfoy at Cole’s party and Harry felt extremely proud of himself. The task of fixing up the cottage and designing the gardens had almost completely taken his mind off of the blond. He had even found a passion in flower design, the intricate nature of the aesthetics could distract Harry for hours. The only time Harry’s mind would stray back to Malfoy’s propositions were late at night when he was kept awake with the blurry images his mind would create.

But for now, flower designs were extremely distracting.

“I really like the mix-and-match you have in design three, it really works with the cottage feel.” Hermione complemented.

“Thanks, I was half between that and design five.” Harry agreed, turning back to his laptop screen.

_Hardscape elements, such as pergolas, trellises, and arbors are great complements to flower garden design._

“What do you think about putting in some sculptures, ‘mione?”

“That’s a great idea Harry, but first, we need to get the house sorted. Do you want to come and see the painting so far?”

Harry followed her outside. A few days ago, the garden’s old swamp land had been dug up and replaced with new grass, leaving an empty grass field in place of the dirty mud. Whilst it had given Harry’s wallet quite the punch, it saved him far more time than doing it all by hand.

To Harry’s shock, every outside wall was painted in a pristine, pastel yellow.

“How did you finish it so quickly?” Harry asked, lifting one hand to feel the wall.

“I researched some old painting spells, magic really sped the whole process up.” Hermione informed proudly, before lifting her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

“You should go home. You shouldn’t be tiring yourself out like this, especially not so close to your due date.” Harry fretted. “Oh merlin, I shouldn’t have made you paint the whole house by yourself.”

“Don’t worry Harry.” Hermione reassured. “I would go mad if I stayed at home all day. Anyways, it’s all good exercise.”

“Thanks for all the help ‘mione, but you should really head home now.” Harry pushed; Hermione accepted without any argument. She probably was very tired.

“It’s no bother, it’s the least I could do.”

A creek from the gate made both of their heads shoot towards the metal.

“Hello you two, I brought some biscuits.” Mia greeted from the gate, walking through with a newspaper in one hand and a packet of digestives in the other. “Wow, you two work quick, it looks just like it did when I was a girl.” She beamed, approaching the two and chucking the biscuits at Harry, which he caught with his seeker reflexes.

Mia had began to pop around every other day that Harry was here now. Although it was a bit odd that the previous house’s owner was constantly showing up, Harry accepted any extra help with open arms.

“Thanks, I’ve been working hard. We’ve just got to get the flower beds put in and finish up the painting inside. Then we’ve only got to get in some furniture.”

“Let’s head inside for a break then, I’ll put the kettle on?” Mia asked, flashing the two a huge smile.

“I was just leaving actually, but hopefully you two will have fun.” Hermione replied, slowly beginning her walk towards the gate.

“Oh. Don’t worry, have a good afternoon.” Mia waved her away, watching the gate close behind her.

“Let’s head inside then.”

-

“And then they just left me there. It was horrible.” Mia rambled on about some date or something whilst Harry watched his biscuit soak up the tea from his cup.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Mia.” Harry reassured, frowning when half of his biscuit broke away into his cup with a little plop.

“Anyways what about you, how’s your week been?”

“Fairly boring.” Harry began, reaching his hand out to grab Mia’s discarded newspaper. “Not much has happened, I’ve just been doing the house up.”

“You can tell, it looks amazing.” Harry nodded along with her, skimming his eyes across the front page.

“You can pop down to the florists with me later, I’m going to put in some flower orders.” Harry suggested.

“That sounds lovely.”

Then Harry’s body bristled when his eyes met one of the headlines.

_Malfoy riches restored? Exclusive interview on page 3!_

His fingers hurriedly raced to get to page three, slightly startling Mia, who flinched back.

“Found something interesting?"

Harry swiftly ran his eyes across the page, soon finding the article.

_Draco Malfoy has released his research behind his newly discovered potion ‘recordatio’. Recordatio is a derived formula from the relatively ineffective Memory potion. He has claimed the potion has abilities to restore the memories of victims of faulty obliviation charms and wizards that have experienced memory loss due to age. He states that this could “Allow brilliant wizards whose memory has been effected to return to their prior prowess.”._

_The potion is expected to bring millions in for the brewer once it is released due to it’s highly credible background research and focus groups. Draco Malfoy also offered us an interview with him where he spoke to us about topics such as his research, his disappearance and his prior work._

“Have you read this yet Mia?” Harry asked, thrusting the paper in her direction.

“Oh what, that Draco Malfoy’s new potion?” She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

_“Yes.”_

“What about it? It’s pretty cool I guess.”

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to hide his annoyance _._

“It’s just unexpected I suppose.” Harry reasoned. Does this mean Malfoy wasn’t a rent boy anymore?

Harry felt his stomach drop, he wasn’t too sure why, but he didn’t want to think too far into it. He soon returned his focus back to the article and absently read through it, until he reached one quote that seemed to jump out at him.

“ _Regarding my previous profession, I will continue to work for the next week until my papers are released to the public. However, I will only be available to one client in this time. They know who they are.”_

Goosebumps began to rise on Harry’s arms. _Was this directed at him?_

“It’s a bit odd though isn’t it.” Mia began.

“What?” Harry felt his head begin to swim. If this was directed at him, did he only have one week to decide whether he would see Malfoy or not.

“That he’s continuing his prostitute job for a week. Especially when he’s about to have a fat pay check, it just seems a bit fishy.” Mia continued, turning around to place her now empty mug in the sink.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, rereading the sentence about one hundred times over.

“We better get back to the flower plans.” Mia prompted. Harry quickly looked between the clock and Mia herself.

“Actually, I think I might head home.” Harry announced, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

Harry needed to get to bed and clear his mind out, everything about this just seemed so odd.

“Really? I only just got here.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I just suddenly feel really, really sick.” Harry lied, clumsily pushing himself away from the table.

“Oh, well… I hope you feel better soon.”

Harry stumbled out of his chair and bashed into the door on his way to the handle.

“Thanks. I’m just going to apparate.” He said hurriedly.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You seem quite ru-“

And within a second, the loud crack of apparition landed Harry back in his own bedroom at Ron and Hermione’s house. To which, he immediately collapsed on his bed for a nap.

Maybe a sleep would help him process.

-

Sleep was, decidedly, the worst thing Harry could’ve done. His dreams had supplied him with nothing but blurry images of a pale body and… Was that chocolate syrup?

He rubbed his eyes with his fist, attempting to stifle a yawn.

In his haste to get home, he hadn’t noticed that he’d never let go of the newspaper, instead clutching onto the prophet with a death grip. He reopened it and read the article about a hundred times over, trying to pry any extra information he’d missed. He really was acting like a young school girl.

He stared at one of the enchanted images on the pages, watching Malfoy’s body stroll down a dark alleyway. It was a weird photo to have in the article, appearing to have no real correlation to the article itself, which made the image pop out more than any of the others.

Why was it there?

The plain brick walls poked at the corner of Harry’s mind. Did Harry know this place? Something about it stuck out like a sore needle. He chucked the paper down to the floor in frustration.

Hermione would know.

Harry felt bad about asking Hermione for help on another of his problems, but he knew that her lack of activity from being pregnant was driving her crazy, so she’d probably accept it happily. So, Harry strolled down to the living room and chucked the paper at her resting body.

“What in Merlin’s name!” She exclaimed when the paper collided with her head.

“Go to page three.” She gave Harry a confused side eye before opening the pages and shuffling around to page three. Within a minute or two she had read the whole article, her eyes skimming across the page like rockets.

“So what do you think?” Harry asked impatiently.

“I think he’s done very well for himself, it’s actually quite impressive, especially considering his past an-”

“No not that!” Harry pouted, without much patience. “Look at the photos.”

Her eyes skimmed through them without a question, but that didn’t stop her eyebrows beginning to furrow after a few seconds.

“What about them?” She questioned, beginning to squint at the ink.

“Do you not recognise any of them?”

“Well… This one is at some sort of potion lab…” Harry groaned in annoyance. “What do you want me to say, Harry?!” Hermione shouted back.

“What about the alleyway?” He ran behind her, pointing out the photo, the force of his finger almost crumpling the page.

“I don’t know Harry, it’s just an alleyway…” She paused, aiming her squint at the paper even more intensely. “Ah, wait a minute.” She jumped up from the sofa and began poking through the draws and under the coffee table. “Here it is!” She exclaimed, pulling out another copy of the daily prophet from underneath the coffee table before chucking it in Harry’s direction.

When his eyes fell on the page, the weight finally dropped.

The alleyway was Malfoy’s rentboy alley.

Harry watched the enchanted photo repeating. Malfoy resting against a lamp post, a young woman giving him a bag filled with galleons, Malfoy’s small but loud wink.

“Why did you want to know so bad?” Hermione knowingly asked, her smug eyes resting on Harry’s.

“I don’t know, I guess I was just curious.”

“Really Harry? Is there something you’re not telling me?” She quizzed, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

_He did not need an angry Hermione Granger on his back today._

“Of course not.” He lied, causing her to uncross her arms and fall back down onto the plump cushions of the sofa.

“He always was good at getting your attention.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, budging closer to Hermione.

“I think you know exactly what I mean Harry.” 

-

“Fuck Me!” Harry screamed, waking up from his third wet dream/nightmare of the night.

He’d managed to make the whole day avoiding his evident attraction to Malfoy, but at this point, he couldn’t avoid it. He was used to having about one wet dream a night about the boy, which was how he’d lived for the past week, but three was just too many. The result of these dreams left him with an extremely hard, and painful case of blue balls.

“I can’t take this anymore.” Harry whispered, dropping his head back down to the pillow.

What time is it? He shifted his sight to his alarm clock.

1:15am.

Dammit.

That left enough time to have about seven more dreams about Malfoy before he had to wake up for the morning. His first dream had been tame enough, just being of Malfoy giving him a blowjob. The second, however, made Harry’s head ache as images of him thrusting into Malfoy’s arse shuffled through his head. The third of the night was definitely the worst, it detailed leather whips and Malfoy being tied up against two wide bedposts whilst a dildo pumped in and out of his hole. Harry groaned, his length becoming impossibly harder.

That’s it _. I have to see Malfoy, I can’t possibly wait any longer_.

Harry rolled himself out of the side of his bed, his body slamming against the cold floorboards. Something in his had hoped this would slam some sense into him but it did nothing other than shoot a spark of pain through his body.

He pushed himself away from the ground and stumbled onto his two feet. He took hardly any time at all in putting some fresh clothes on, he wasn’t too sure what he’d even picked out in the dark, but he didn’t think he cared that much.

He carefully moved the fabric past his rockhard erection, but when his underwear brushed over his erection slightly, Harry let out a groan of pent up relief.

It could not be healthy to be quite this hard.

Harry grabbed his wand and waddled down the staircase, walking suddenly becoming a lot harder with the log between his legs, but he soon made it to the bottom of the staircase where he opened the door and was soon out in the wilderness.

Hermione and Ron’s house was in a relatively built up part of town, so Harry could easily rely on the streetlights to guide him along the path.

Whilst Harry wasn’t one hundred percent sure where the alleyway he was looking for was, he knew he’d passed it two weeks ago when he’d went to Cole’s friend’s party. So he followed the path he’d taken to get there, keeping his eyes wide open for the alley.

He could feel his heart rising in his chest. Was this the right thing to do? Now that some of the blood had rushed away from his pants and back to his brain, he’d begun to reconsider. Did he really want Malfoy bad enough to pay him? Maybe having sex with Malfoy would get the man out of his system? Harry decided that that was a perfectly reasonable decision and kept walking on.

Alas, he was having no luck with any of the alleys, he was only about one hundred metres away from the house and he still hadn’t found the right alleyway. Perhaps he hadn’t seen this alleyway a few weeks ago, it would be a weird thing to remember anyways.

Then, like a sudden beacon of light, the dark and brooding alleyway appeared. Harry felt his heart fly and then drop to the ground like a stone. It’s now or never.

He walked down past the brick walls, an odd sensation of cold overcoming him and the sound of waterdrops filling his ears. A warm light shone out from behind the grey darkness of the walls from a thin door aligned to the end of the alleyway, opposite to the pole Malfoy had been pictured leaning against. This was it, where he’d finally pay Malfoy to be his.

He stood outside for another minute, attempting to settle his breathing and his inner debate on how one should knock on a prostitute’s door. Why was this so nerve wracking? Malfoy must get loads of clients here every day, he must be used to it. With that thought, Harry briskly lifted his fist to the door and gave it a hard knock.

Was it normal to feel quite this dizzy?

Soon enough a loud creek echoed from the hinges of the door and a blond head peaked from behind, his face suddenly softening upon seeing Harry, then swiftly contorting into a mischievous smirk.

“Well Hello there Potter.” He greeted, opening the door completely. Malfoy wasn’t quite as well dressed as he usually was, his hair was softer and ruffled and he was wearing a pair of silk pyjamas, but somehow, this made him look even sexier and re-stirred the now calmed erection beginning to tent Harry’s pants. “I was almost expecting you to not show up.”

Harry smiled back at Malfoy, losing the words on his tongue.

“Come on in.” Malfoy offered, turning around to walk into his house, leaving Harry alone.

_I guess I have no choice._

Harry stepped into the warm corridor, turning to shut the door behind himself. He looked down at where Malfoy had walked to see he was now leaning up against a door frame, watching Harry from afar. On one side of Malfoy there was a staircase leading downstairs, on the other was stairs leading upstairs and behind him was another set of rooms.

“Not what you’d expected I guess?” Malfoy began. “Everyone seems to think prostitutes live in little rat dens, the wage is actually pretty good, as long as you don’t waste it on drugs or whatever.”

Harry took a step closer to Malfoy, a bit unsure on whether he should be taking his shoes off.

“You’ve surprised me Harry, you’ve lasted a whole two weeks before coming to find me, you must’ve made a new record there. I knew that article would be too much though, I knew you’d come running here as soon as you saw my face on the front cover.”

“Well done on your potion, by the way.” Harry awkwardly congratulated, holding his hand out to shake Malfoy’s. Malfoy let his eyes drop to Harry’s hand, eyeing the appendage for a few seconds before responding.

“Don’t bother the small talk Potter, I know that’s not what you’re here for.” Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hand and shook it anyways, holding on for slightly longer than strictly necessary. “So, what are you here for?” Malfoy asked, a predatory smirk adorning his face for what felt like the millionth time. Harry felt himself go weak at the knees.

“I… I want.. I..” Harry stuttered, unable to finish his sentence. Why couldn’t he just be like any normal adult and talk about sex without stuttering like a child? “I want…”

“What do you want?” Malfoy started. “Do you even know what you want?” Malfoy took a few steps closer to Harry, forcing the man to step back with every movement until Harry’s back hit the wall.

“I…I wan…” Malfoy was within an inch of Harry, their noses almost brushing.

“Do you want me to suck you? Fuck you? Finger you? Eat you out?” Malfoy asked, his breath brushing over Harry’s lips with each word. Harry slowly nodded back, not trusting his voice to talk. “Or do you want to do that to me? Do you want to fuck me Harry?”

“Fuck Malfoy.” Harry finally whispered.

“Well, what do you want?” He asked, moving his fingers so that they ran in circles around Harry’s chest.

“I want whatever you’ll give me.” Harry whispered once again, at these words Malfoy stepped away from him and pointed to the staircase behind him.

“If you head upstairs, I’ll follow and show you the different things I have on offer.” Malfoy moved to one side, allowing Harry to step past him.

Harry’s feet stumbled over one another, making him suddenly forget how to walk, but he managed anyways.

“Okay.” He muttered, trying not to show quite how nervous he was as he stepped up the staircase, taking each step slowly and one at a time.

What would even be at the top. Maybe a bedroom or a lab or a prison or a red room or a… well that’s it really. Harry looked behind himself to see Malfoy was following him up the staircase from behind.

Actually, why was Malfoy following him up the stairs instead of showing him where to go?

Harry suddenly realised that Malfoy would be at the perfect height to appreciate Harry’s arse. Harry felt a wave of embarrassment wash over his shoulders. Within a few seconds they had reached the top of the staircase.

The room they were now in was a carbon copy of a professional potions lab. The grey, concrete walls were lined with stacks of shelves filled with ingredients and bottles of potions. There were four different cauldrons sat of a central table, one of which held a gelatinous purple fluid that was practically bubbling over.

“Welcome to the lab.” The slytherin welcomed, brushing past Harry and pulling out a cardboard box underneath his brewing table. _Another muggle invention?_ Malfoy revealed a glass orb and it’s stand from the box and placed in on the table.

“Luckily enough I was expecting your arrival, so I’d prepared this for you already.” Malfoy explained, cleaning the orb that resembled those they’d used in Trelawney’s lessons.

“What is it?” Harry gulped, building enough courage to step towards the man.

“Well, I obviously wouldn’t let my clients blindly pay for me without having a preview, would I?” He lifted the globe and passed it to Harry, it was surprisingly light. “When you’re ready, all you need to do is tap your wand on the orb and it will show you the preview, it’s very simple really.” The man explained, quickly walking past Harry and down the staircase.

“What if I don’t want it!” Harry shouted down to him, following the Slytherin down the staircase.

“You’re not getting anything else until you use it, so tough luck.” Malfoy replied, plonking down on the bottom of the staircase and turning around to face Harry only a hair’s width away, causing Harry to drop the sphere in shock.

Luckily Malfoy caught it with a levitation charm.

“You’d better take care of this here orb Potter, it’s the best chance you’ve got.” Malfoy warned, levitating the glass up to rest in Harry’s shaking hands. “I’ll see you soon.”

The blond moved his hand behind Harry’s back and slowly began shoving him out of the door.

“Bye, I guess.” Harry replied, before being swiftly pushed out of the door with a slam behind his back.

Until suddenly he was left alone with just the darkness and the warm glow from the streetlight, almost as if none of the past fifteen minutes had actually happened.

Harry stared down at the cold glass sphere, surprised when not even his reflection appeared on the surface.

All he had managed to achieve from this visit was the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was a very strange man indeed.


	8. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour.
> 
> Here have another chapter, more chapters for everyone.

Harry’s fingers shyly drifted over the stainless glass, goose bumps rising on his arms.

He’d been staring at his reflection in the orb for the past hour, debating whether he should press his wand to the material or not.

What harm could touching it really do?

He squinted his eyes at it for the fiftieth time, a small beam of light glinting out at him.

His room was dark, the only light coming from the street outside. It felt almost inappropriate to turn the lights in his room on at this hour in the morning. He felt a shiver run up his spine, his room definitely wasn’t this cold when he’d left.

He flexed his hand over to the wand on his bedside cabinet, testing the wood with his fingertips before wrapping his palm over it. He ran his eyes over the wand in front of him.

Harry raised the tip of the wand just above the sphere, blue smoke began to drift up to meet it, wrapping around the tip over and over again like smoke from a cigarette. He quickly snapped his wrist away, only to stare at the globe in shock.

Within a few seconds he was easily descending the wand back down to the glass. This time even more smoke began to flow out, beginning to float up around the handle of Harry’s wand and drift towards his fingertips.

He pulled away slightly again, watching in awe as the smoke drifted away from his wand and up, only to dissipate into the air surrounding it.

The room filled with the organic smell of oak and peaches, blending in an intoxicating concoction.

Harry took a big breath up into his nose, the smell was almost irresistible.

He lowered his wand once again to conjure some more smoke. It flowed from the glass in waves now, filling the floor of Harry’s room like fluorescent blue water, it looked like it was glowing, soon enveloping the bottom of Harry’s feet.

The smell grew even more pungent, making Harry’s head swim, he could hardly breathe enough of it in, drowning in the scent.

He looked down to the tip of his wand, hovering millimetres above the glass.

He made his decision and lowered his wand down, holding his breath as soon as it touched the sphere.

Smoke heaved out of the orb, completely filling Harry’s room until he couldn’t see anything in front of him, he could only smell the strong scent of peaches and glowing blue beams shooting across his room.

Until all the smoke cleared within a second.

His whole room had changed into a green bedroom, filled with black furniture and expensive fabrics. The walls were velvet but they had a sheen covering them, which made the fabric sparkle in the low light.

Harry looked down to see that his body was rested on a large, four poster, double bed with embroidered green sheets lining them. The bed itself was extremely comfortable and felt like a cloud underneath Harry’s back.

A sudden chill ran up his spine, he was freezing. He quickly realised that his chest was bare, he moved his hands in an attempt to warm himself, only to find that they were being constricted back by something.

He glanced to his side to see golden, silk rope tying him up to the posters of the bed. He pulled against them, but they only got tighter, pulling his hands even further into the restraint.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Harry looked towards the voice, jumping slightly in surprise.

It was Malfoy.

Dressed head to toe in leather.

“They only get tighter the more you pull.” He explained, stepping closer to Harry from the opposite side of the room. Malfoy lifted his hand up and began pulling the leather gloves away from each of his fingers, one at a time.

Harry pulled once again, mildly embarrassed at having his chest fully on show. Malfoy tutted at him.

“You never could listen to instructions, Potter, could you?” He asked, finally removing both of his gloves and taking a step towards Harry. Harry felt something stir in his groin at the sight of Malfoy’s pale, long fingers.

“What am I doing here?” Harry asked, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide the tent forming in his trousers.

“You’re having your preview, of course.” Malfoy explained, like it was simple. He moved his fingers to drift over his leather jacket, toying with the buttons before slowly pulling it away from his torso.

“Where am I?” Harry questioned, trying not to get too distracted by Malfoy’s derobing.

“You ask to many questions.” Malfoy paused, letting the jacket fall to the floor. Harry’s eyes ran over the newly exposed line of Malfoy’s shoulders underneath his t-shirt. “But you’re just in your mind.”

“What do you mean?” Malfoy rolled his eyes, grabbing the hem of his top and toying with it for a few moments.

“The smoke just made you… Sleepy. This is all a dream I’d made you, you’re fine.” He explained, pulling the loose fabric off of his body, leaving his skin exposed for Harry’s eyes. A new rush of blood was sent down to Harry’s crotch at the long, lean, aristocratic lines of Malfoy’s torso. Harry felt his throat go dry. “And uncross your legs.”

Harry looked down to his crossed legs, very aware of the now prominent erection pushing against the fabric of his jeans. Harry made a groan of discomfort, not wanting to expose himself in such a way to Malfoy.

“Just do it.” Malfoy commanded, walking towards Harry until he was stood at the foot of the bed. Harry struggled against his restraints slightly, making Malfoy roll his eyes and pull his wand from his back pocket. “Fine.”

He flicked the tip of his wand and suddenly Harry’s legs were tugged into golden restraints against the other two posters of the bed, forcing him to be spread eagle in front on Malfoy. Malfoy’s eyes moved to focus on Harry’s crotch, intently examining the large bulge.

“It a shame you never listen.” He said, licking his lips before lifting his eyes back up to meet Harry’s. Harry felt his heart leap when he met the grey eyes with his own. “It makes this so much harder.” Malfoy continued, letting his eyes drop back down to Harry’s groin at the word ‘harder’.

Malfoy crawled forward onto the bed, so that he was rested in between Harry’s spread thighs and lifted his wand up next to him, toying the tip of the wood with his thumb.

“What are you doing?” Harry croaked, his throat still dry. Malfoy just smirked and walked his hand up Harry’s thigh until it reached the zipper of Harry’s trousers. The small amount of friction against Harry’s erection from the denim made Harry let out a small whimper.

Malfoy met Harry’s eyes as he pulled the zipper down, the sound echoing around the room. The blond looked between Harry’s two feet that were tied to the posters of the bed before pulling out his wand and pointing it towards Harry. He mumbled a quiet spell and Harry’s trousers evaporated away from his body.

“What the fu-“

“Shhhh.” Malfoy stopped Harry from talking by immediately pressing his hand down on to the bulge beneath Harry’s underwear. Harry chucked his head back.

“Fuck!” He shouted out, his dick twitching against Malfoy’s hand, begging for it to move. Malfoy smiled at the reaction and moved his head down to between Harry’s legs to nuzzle his face against Harry’s prominent bulge. Harry could hardly believe how erotic the sight of Malfoy with his head between his legs was. Malfoy pushed his nose against Harry’s fabric-covered balls and breathed in the scent, closing his eyes as he smelt him.

“You smell so good.” Malfoy whispered, pulling his face away from Harry’s balls. Harry felt a drip of precum leak through his underwear, his cock twitching in Malfoy’s direction.

“Please Malfoy.” Harry begged, bucking his hips up to get Malfoy closer.

Malfoy wrapped his hands around Harry’s hips and pushed him back down to the bed before straddling Harry’s thighs and running his hands over his chest, hairs raising where Malfoy touched.

The blond paused next to one of Harry’s nipples before tweaking the nib, Harry bit down on his lip to stop his moan.

“You like that?” Malfoy asked, pulling on Harry’s nipples slightly harder, making a whimper escape from Harry’s lips. Suddenly Malfoy’s mouth was wrapped around the hard nib, licking and sucking the red skin.

However much enjoyable this nipple play was, Harry’s cock was begging for some attention.

“Please Malfoy.” Harry whispered, attempting to buck his hips up against Malfoy again, but he was held down by Malfoy’s thighs. Malfoy pulled away from Harry’s chest moved his hands down Harrys stomach until his long fingers met the black fabric of Harry’s underwear.

He showed some teeth through a mischievous smirk before placing his fingers over Harry’s crotch and groping down onto his dick. Harry pushed his hips up and chucked his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. The blond massaged his fingers against Harry and Harry was sure he could come just from this.

“Please Malfoy.” Harry repeated, an ache running from his crotch up through his entire body.

“What do you want me to do?” Malfoy asked, Harry felt his face turn red already.

“Please.” Harry repeated.

“No, what do you want me to do?” Harry felt his throat choke up, it was hard to think with Malfoy’s hand running over Harry’s cock like that.

“Give me a second.” Harry whispered, pausing Malfoy’s movements on his crotch, but that still didn’t stop Malfoy from shyly running his fingers across the outline of Harry’s erection through the fabric.

“Do you want a hand job? Blow job?” Malfoy asked, running his fingers down Harry until they were slightly below Harry’s balls. “Finger you?” Harry felt a shiver run over him as Malfoy pressed his thumb against Harry’s hole. Fuck.

Harry could hardly speak, let alone from a coherent sentence.

“Blow job, Malfoy.” Harry stuttered out, hardly able to breath. He hadn’t even gotten his dick out and this was easily the best sex he’d ever had, he was already practically falling apart. It wasn’t even real for merlin’s sake.

“Just one more thing.” Malfoy paused, making Harry chuck his head back in exasperation. “My names not Malfoy, it’s Draco.” He announced, Harry could hardly believe his ears. He could however feel how hard his dick was and how much he just needed Malf- Draco to get on with it. So he just nodded in reply until Draco seemed content enough.

Malfoy whispered another spell, and suddenly Harry’s underwear had disappeared.

_Could he do wandless magic?_ Merlin, that is ridiculously hot.

Harry felt his erection flip up against his stomach, an obscene slap sound filling the room. After a few seconds of silence, Harry moved his eyes away from the ceiling back on to Draco. He was sat on his thighs with a dazed expression in his eyes as he stared down at Harry’s cock, his plump lips slightly parted.

“Is everything okay?” Harry asked, looking down to his own manhood, becoming slightly insecure.

“Yeah it’s… it’s perfect… amazing… fuck I want that in my mouth.” Draco answered back, moving his hand to finally wrap around the base of Harry’s length. Harry let out a deep moan at the relief of some friction against his painfully hard erection.

Draco began to rock his hands up and down Harry, from base to tip, occasionally stopping to run his thumb over his slit. Which made Harry let out a small whimper every time, the sensation having almost too much pleasure.

Soon enough, Harry was beginning to thrust up into Draco’s hand, desperate for even more pressure against his dick. Malfoy just stared down at his hands with a mesmerised expression, seemingly amazed by the cock in his hands.

He suddenly paused with his movements, causing Harry to thrust his hips up to create some. Draco moved both his hands to push Harry’s hips down and still, leaving Harry’s dick sprung up like a tower between them.

Draco lowered his eyes to Harry’s cock, watching the dark red tip leak for a few seconds before meeting Harry’s eyes. The blond’s eyes had changed from a steely grey to being practically one-hundred-percent black. It almost looked intimidating, but instead it sent another wave of heat down to Harry’s already aroused cock.

Slowly, Draco’s head began to lower to Harry’s erection, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. When his head was directly above Harry’s tip, he stuck his tongue out slightly and gave it a small kitten lick, causing Harry’s tied limbs to thrash about wildly at the new sensation.

Draco moved his hand to the base of Harry’s cock and continued to flick his tongue against the tip in fast, small flicks, concentrating all of the pleasure onto Harry’s slit.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, before bucking his hips up, shoving his dick into Draco’s face. Draco easily pushed Harry back to the bed and began to rock his hand against Harry once again, this time lowering his mouth so that his lips covered the whole of Harry’s shaft, his tongue still working on the tip.

The sudden wet, hotness of Draco’s mouth made Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head, pleasure running down Harry’s stomach into his crotch then down to his toes in endless waves.

“Fucking, please – fuck Draco!” Harry shouted incoherent murmurs of pleasure until suddenly, Malfoy’s head dropped down to meet the base of Harry’s cock, his erection hitting the back of Draco’s throat. “Fucking Merlin!” Harry screamed, trying to buck his hips up but being held down by Malfoy’s free hand.

Malfoy’s head began to bop up and down on Harry, Harry so badly wanted to wrap his hands up in Draco’s hair, but when he tried he was immediately pulled back by the restraints.

Harry was so close, his orgasm fast approaching. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling, only to be mesmerised when he brought them back down to see Malfoy’s head bopping up and down on his cock.

Draco moved his hand away from Harry’s hips, which immediately sent Harry’s hips bucking like crazy, fucking Draco’s mouth like he was a sex toy.

“Fuck, Draco, I’m so fucking close!” Harry shouted, endlessly thrusting into Draco’s mouth, running into the cliff of his orgasm.

He was about to tip over the edge when suddenly the room around him hazed with blue tinted smoke once again, the smell of peaches and oak blinding him for a second before he was chucked back onto his own bed in his jeans and t-shirt, his hips thrusting into nothing more that the mattress below him.

He paused his actions, looking over to the alarm clock on his bed side cabinet.

1:15 pm

Harry flipped himself over so that he was on his back.

_What the fuck?_

He looked down to his crotch to see a painfully large bulge tenting up against his jeans, he winced slightly at the sight.

He swiftly undid his zipper and chucked his hand into his underwear. After only two strokes of his cock, he came all over himself in white spurts, unable to control himself from screaming out a moan.

In his post orgasmic state, he confusedly looked around his room, which was definitely not lined with velvet green walls and embroidered sheets anymore.

Harry let out a loud sigh.

So it really was just a preview.

It could easily be the best preview Harry had ever bloody had.

He chucked his hands over his eyes, blocking the light streaming in from the window from view. _What was he to do now?_

He lifted his hands away, resting his head to the side.

He had to do something to get his mind off of Draco.

Maybe he could use a coffee.

-

Diagon Alley was a lot brighter at this time of day, jovial chit chat taking up a low mumble down the street. It felt like a comforting hug to Harry, reminding himself of his first time he stepped into Diagon with Hagrid. A small smile settled on his face at the memory.

Harry was stood outside of the small, cosy café once again. This time, however, he noticed the warm, inviting smell of fresh pastries wafting out through the door. His stomach let out a loud growl of approval.

Harry stepped forward and easily pushed the door open, the smell now being met with the sight of twenty different pastries on display at the counter. How he hadn’t noticed them last time he had come here, he had no idea. Harry joined the line, which was currently only filled with one French wizard attempting to order a croissant.

Harry looked up from the counter to the cashier, only to be met with the black head of hair he had seen last time.

Cole evidently hadn’t noticed Harry yet (or he was just very good at pretending he hadn’t) and Harry felt a small wave of guilt hit him.

Whilst Harry had led him on, he hadn’t broken his heart or anything, he’d hardly even shown much romantic interest and Cole appeared to be a good person. Whilst the idea of romance was doomed from the start, perhaps a good friendship would suit the two. After all, Harry could use more friends than just Ron and Hermione.

Finally, the French man scuttled out of view, revealing Harry.

Cole’s eyebrows immediately shot up, his lips falling into a momentary frown before he caught himself and referred back to his usual kind but indifferent expression.

“What could I get you, sir?” Cole asked, politely.

Harry’s stomach coiled in disappointment, surely Cole would understand.

“I’m sorry Cole,” Harry started. Cole’s face fell apart, the frown forming on his lips once again.

“Don’t.” He scolded, thrusting his eyes down onto the pastries in front of him

“I’m sorry. It’s just… do you have a break soon?” Cole cast his eyes back up to him, a glimpse of sympathy blinking through them before he sighed.

“In five minutes.” He offered, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the countertop.

“Thank you.” Harry accepted, turning his body around to go and take a seat.

“Your order?” Cole reminded, causing Harry to awkwardly backtrack a few steps to the counter. He let out and awkward chuckle before asking for a white coffee and a lemon tart.

Harry moved to one of the tables next to the window, two chairs were placed around a small square table. The chairs were coated in dark brown leather, studded with small gold pins. Harry took a seat in one of them and daydreamed out the window until his order came, along with a resigned-looking Cole.

“So, how are you?” Cole began, placing his body down on the chair opposite Harry.

In this light, Harry noticed that Cole’s hair wasn’t black anymore, it was instead a dark navy blue, which contrasted his brown eye’s beautifully.

“I’m fine but, I would like to apologise. I shouldn’t have led you on like I did” Harry began, before being interrupted by a heavy sigh from Cole.

“Honestly Harry, I really don’t care about any of that. You may have led me on” He paused, popping two sugar cubes in his own cup of tea , “–which wasn’t cool, by the way– but I’d only met you once before. I don’t really have any feet to stand on to be angry.” Cole explained, twirling his teaspoon in his cup.

“So, you’re not mad?”

“Oh no, I’m mad, but I know I shouldn’t be. I can just be a bit dramatic about these sorts of things. It happens more often than you’d think.” He showed Harry a small smile, “I guess that’s just a me-problem.” Cole frowned into his cup, cradling the porcelain for some comfort.

“You should know that there’s genuinely nothing wrong with you Cole. From what I know about you, I think you’re pretty darn cool.” Harry complemented, not quite sure where he was going with this “It’s just that, me and Malf- I mean- Draco, have a lot of… history.”

“What do you mean?” Cole asked, looking around himself and leaning in, like he was finding out some top tier gossip.

“I don’t think we have quite enough time to get into that.” Harry chuckled, leaning back on his seat, drifting away from Cole.

“Well I’ve got – “ Cole looked down to his watch “ thirty minutes.” He grinned, daring Harry with wide brown eyes.

Harry stared at Cole for a whole ten seconds before concluding that maybe, it would be good to have someone understand what Harry is going through. Harry leaned forward onto the table before nodding and starting the story.

He started with his first meeting with Draco in diagon, then his rejection of Malfoy’s offer of friendship, then the endless school boy rivalry, then about finding Malfoy crying and almost killing him (which had extracted a gasp of disbelief from Cole’s lips), then Draco not giving Harry up to Voldemort, Harry saving Draco’s life from the fiendfyre, then of Draco’s sudden disappearance for years before seeing him in the daily prophet and being in shock that his prior hatred for the boy was now being replaced with a primal attraction to him.

Then he told Cole about seeing him at a gay club with Ginny, then returning to that same gay club just to catch a glimpse of him again, then accidently bumping into Malfoy at Cole’s party (Harry couldn’t help but notice how the corners of Cole’s lips were downturned when Harry described kissing Malfoy for the first time), then, finally to where we was stuck at today. The mysterious crystal ball, which was filled with a preview of Malfoy’s work – Harry could feel his cheeks heating when he spoke about the sphere so he decided to not tell Cole quite what happened in the vision inside, in fear that Harry may adorn an erection in this very public place.

“Well…” Cole replied, looking down to his wristwatch once again. “I can certainly see what you mean by history.”

Harry suddenly felt a wave of fear crash over him, had he really just exposed himself to Cole more than he would even dare to to Hermione. What was he thinking?

“You’ve gotten yourself into quite the predicament.” He continued.

“I already know that, but I just don’t know what to do about it.”

“You should definitely see him again, I mean, I would pay to watch this as a movie, you could make a whole TV series, maybe even a book.” Cole began, “I wish my life was this interesting.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stared down at his now empty cup, he had wanted advice from Cole, not some-sort of weird gossip exchange.

Cole noticed Harry’s annoyance and moved his hand to rest over the man’s.

“Look Harry, I don’t know much about relationships, in all honesty, and I’m definitely not the best person to be getting advice from, but from whatever little amount I know, you need to meet up with Draco again. In a non-sexual way.” Harry’s eye’s shot up to Cole’s, “It sounds like you mean more to Malfoy than just another client.” Cole explained, moving his hand off of Harry’s to pick up his tray and stand up from the chair.

“I’ve got to get back to work but I should probably tell you one more thing before I go.” He dusted off his apron before collecting Harry’s empty cup on his tray.

“What?”

“Draco comes here every Saturday at 2pm.”

And as if Merlin had arranged the whole situation with his own hands, the bell of the door rang and the blond stepped through, his eyes darting to Cole. He grinned a quick smile to the man before his eyes dropped to Harry and Draco’s plump mouth fell open in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lol, how we feeling. What do we think is going to happen with Malfoy?


	9. You're Just like my Coffee; White, Bitter and Addictive

“Potter?”

“Malfoy?” The two said in unison.

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” Cole smirked, before turning on the spot away from them both.

Malfoy watched Harry for a few seconds before he seemingly gained his composure and walked over to the seat opposite Harry, quickly pulling it out and placing himself in it.

“Did you plan this?” Malfoy speculated, his long, lean hands moving to rest on the table. Harry gulped and stuttered out his panicked reply.

“No! Not at all! I came here to talk to Cole.” He explained. Whilst his original intent wasn’t necessarily to talk to Cole, he had spoken to the man, so it wasn’t really a lie. Malfoy’s eyebrows immediately furrowed.

“Why?” His lips downturned slightly at the corners, showing telltale signs of stress on his face that Harry hadn’t seen before.

“I just wanted to talk to him about… things.” Harry cast his eyes down on the table. Did Malfoy see what had happened in that vision, or was Harry the only one even aware of it? The blond raised his eyebrows at Harry, a telling flush rising on the Gryffindor’s cheeks.

“What things?” Malfoy dug, his fingers moving to tap against the table.

“I don’t know, I just… I felt a bit bad about leading him on.” Harry explained.

“Ah, you came to apologise for not wanting to sleep with the man. How very Gryffindor of you.” Malfoy sneered, making Harry’s blood begin to boil within half a second.

“Look, Draco-“

“Draco?” Malfoy interrupted, meeting Harry with wide eyes. “Since when did you call me Draco?”

Harry quickly shunned his head down, hiding his now reddening cheeks. So Malfoy didn’t watch the vision.

“I, uh, you told me… in uhm…. Ya’know.” Harry stumbled, not sure what to say in the slightest. Malfoy’s knowing eyes boring into Harry. “I just thought… that maybe- uhm.”

“You’ve used the orb already, haven’t you?” Malfoy smirked, his eyes turning predatory.

Harry sat still in an ashamed silence. Part of him wished he’d never pressed his wand to the glass ball. Albeit it was only a very small part of him, but it was still present nevertheless.

“I thought you would’ve waited a few days, you seem to wait for everything else.”

“Here you go Draco, Earl Grey and a peach tart.” Cole brought over Malfoy’s food, knowing his order without having to ask. Malfoy flashed Cole a large, genuine smile, one that brought a small flutter of butterflies to buzz in Harry’s stomach.

“Thanks.” Malfoy accepted, digging the edge of his fork into the tart. Cole turned away, shooting Harry a good luck wink.

“I like it.” Malfoy announced.

“Like what?”

“You calling me Draco.” Malfoy brought the tart up to his lips. “It puts our past behind us.” He wrapped his lips around the metal, slowly dragging the treat off of the end, a small blob of cream settling on his lips. How did Malfoy even eat sexily?

“Really?” Harry asked, unable to drag his eyes away from Draco’s mouth. Draco paused in his movements.

“So what was the vision like then? I never get to see them?” Malfoy questioned, a mischievous smirk settling on his plump lips.

“The vision?” Harry whispered, blood already leaving his head to travel south at the mention.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Right, yes.. uhm, it was urrrrrrrr good, I guess, if you like that sort of thing, I mean... How much do you know about the vision?”

“I can choose the setting and what I’m wearing, I can basically choose everyone’s starting positions. So I can very quickly tell if you’re lying to me, Harry.” Malfoy using Harry’s first name sent a shiver down his spine, who knew that hearing such a simple thing could be so erotic?

“Okay then… well. It started in like a – I dunno – green-ish bedroom with velvet and… stuff.” Harry began, causing Malfoy to nod along. He swiftly moved his hand to rest his chin on, feigning far too much innocence for the conversation’s topic. “And I was shirtless… tied to a bed…with some rope…” Harry wanted the floor to swallow him up whole. Why couldn’t he be less awkward about sexual topics?

“Then you came in, in like, leather or something.” Malfoy moved his other hand to fork another bite full of tart into his mouth. “Aaannd, then you sort of, took it off. You looked very… nice.. by the way.”

“You’ve passed so far Potter, that’s how the vision started. Now get to the juicy bit!” He giggled, more like a giddy schoolgirl than the twenty-something year old man he was.

Harry couldn’t pry his eyes away from the table, he was sure even his ears were a very unflattering shade of red by this point.

“Then you, ya’know, came to the end of the bed and asked me to… uncross my legs.”

“Uncross your legs?”

“Yeah, I uhm.” Harry raised his hand to rub the back of his head. “Didn’t want you to see my, ya’know.” Harry nodded his head down to his crotch, causing Malfoy to raise an eyebrow. “But I wouldn’t, so you had to get some more rope and… sort of, tie my legs apart.”

“Interesting.”

“Then I guess you vanished my jeans or something – I don’t know I didn’t really question it at the time but it was some pretty smooth magic, I mean who knew you could cast wandlessly, where did you learn to do tha-“

“Don’t go off topic, Potter.” Malfoy scolded.

“Right, well, yes … Sorry… then, I was just in my underwear and you… crawled in between my legs and…” Harry felt his throat constrict shut. “you… uhm, you.” Harry shot his eyes around the room.

“Don’t worry, there’s a silencing charm around us.”

“Cool. Cool. Well you, sort of, put your head between my legs and , kinda, nuzzled against my… dick, I guess.” Harry’s head shot around the room, before meeting Draco’s dilated, black pupils. “Then you… palmed me through my underwear and asked me what I wanted. You even… put your finger on my… uhm… anyway… I asked for a blow job and yeah, you can figure out the rest, it’s not that hard.” Harry sighed at his unfortunate choice of wording. “ I mean it was quite hard.”

“How was it? The blowjob, I mean.” Malfoy asked, shuffling around in his seat, he suddenly looked quite uncomfortable and Harry’s reddened complexion was probably quite telling of his own current predicament.

“It was… good… like, really good.” Harry complimented, moving his seat in an attempt to shuffle his growing erection out of sight.

“Enough to want a second one, in real life?” Malfoy questioned. Harry waited a few seconds before his brain cells managed to gain back the capacity to form words.

“Definitely.” Harry finally mumbled, a white fuzzy sound filling his ears at the thought. “How much?” Harry offered quickly, remembering the whole reason why Malfoy was even letting Harry come near him.

“500 galleons.” Harry’s mouth immediately dropped open.

“Just for a blow job?!” Harry exclaimed, quickly quieting his voice in fear of the silencing charm breaking.

“I work by the hour.”

“How long for 500 galleons?”

“I could probably spare an hour and a half.”

“Fucking hell Malfoy.”

“You can afford it.” Malfoy mumbled, causing Harry to raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Deal.”

“What, really?” Malfoy gaped.

“Yes, I’ll send the money directly to your Gringotts account.” Malfoy’s eyes widened like golf balls as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, like you said, I can afford it.” Harry reasoned, unsure where his sudden burst of confidence had appeared from.

“When then?” Malfoy asked.

“I’m busy tonight, I’m meeting Mia at my house to bring in some new furniture. How about tomorrow night, 9pm.” Harry offered, Malfoy quickly nodded.

Harry felt as if their conversation had now lulled to it’s natural end.

“I’ll see you then.” Harry stood up out of his chair, shooting Malfoy a smile before swiftly leaving the café.

-

“Harry, the truck is here with some more furniture!” Hermione shouted from the front garden.

Harry grunted down at his mud-covered, gloved fingers. He’d been prepping the flower beds the whole morning. Soon they’d be ready for planting the actual flowers, he only had three or four more beds to set up until he was finished.

With his left hand, he ripped off his glove, easily grapping his other glove off with his right.

“These look lovely Harry!” Mia adored from behind him, she’d spent the morning trimming and priming the bushes all around the house, which was evident by the splotches of dirt all over her clothes. “I can’t wait to see them finished.”

“Thanks, Mia. Shall we go help ‘mione with the furniture?” Harry pulled himself off of his knees, a frown forming on his face when he saw the accumulation of dirt on his trousers.

“Of course.”

The two walked around to the front garden, where they were greeted with two delivery men attempting to haul Harry’s furniture out of a truck.

“Mia, will you help me carry this couch inside?” Harry asked, walking around the wrapped sofa and grabbing one end.

Mia quickly scurried to the other side and attempted to lift it. The two of them let out a loud groan at the weight and immediately dropped it down to the ground.

“This is super heavy.” Mia complained.

“One sec.” Harry discreetly pulled his wand from his belt into his hand and tapped the side of the sofa with a weightless charm. “Should be better now.”

They tried again and easily lifted the furniture up, slightly surprising the two delivery men who’d stopped to watch.

Luckily, the couch just fit through the front door and they could place it in the living room.

“I can’t believe you only got muggle furniture Harry.” Hermione complained, “It would be so much faster if we could just use magic to move things.”

“We can when the delivery men leave, anyways, muggle furniture is made better. Magic furniture is just… weird.” Harry explained, peeling away some of the sofa’s cover-up to marvel at the grey plaid fabric underneath.

“You’ve got a point, I never understood why purebloods were always so up their own asses about their furniture.” Hermione cussed, causing Harry to turn around with a gasp.

“Hermione! You can’t swear, there’s innocent ears in the room.” He scolded, signing his arm down to Hermione’s voluptuous belly.

“Yes, an unborn infant who – I’m sure – is having the time of her very small life listening to all this profanity.” She quipped, giving her belly two quick taps with her hand before turning around with a sharp hair flick and leaving the room.

Harry and Mia stayed in a still silence for a few seconds before meeting eyes and shaking their heads in unison, with a small chuckle.

“We’d better get some of this furniture set up then.” Mia prompted

-

Once the delivery men had left, the whole process had sped up ten-fold. The three of them managed to wingardium half the furniture in and make the rest of it weightless, meaning that most of the rooms were filled within the hour.

After this the three set to unpacking everything, setting up chairs and sofas and blankets and tables and counters and kettles and beds and cabinets. The cottage finally appeared to be coming together, and Harry couldn’t be happier.

It felt as if everything had fallen into place. The living room was adorned with two sofas, one a dark grey and one plaid, each pressed against separate walls, blankets were slung over each of the couches – making them emanate warmth and affability. A small, low coffee table was sat between the two, along with a new TV rested on a wooden oak stand.

The conservatory lit up the entire room, somehow turning the cold, moist air from outside into hot rays of light. There was a small sofa against the edge of the glass and another coffee table. Whilst the conservatory was still quite sparse, Harry was planning on putting his board games and puzzles in there.

The kitchen was a blend of traditional and modern, it had an old-style, deep red cooker – just like the one Harry had remembered being at the Burrow, where Molly had cooked most of their dinners (although this cooker was slightly nicer and definitely far more expensive). Harry adored the brick wall that lined the back of the kitchenette along with the birch and oak counter tops.

Harry had kept the spare bedroom fairly sparse as well, nothing more than a white bed and a bed side cabinet. He wasn’t likely to have many people staying round anytime soon.

Harry’s bedroom, however, was decorated in true Gryffindor fashion. Although the red colour scheme and four-poster bed wasn’t fashionable in anyway, something about the memory of his life at Hogwarts comforted Harry to no end. There was a four-poster double bed in the centre of the room. Alongside a leather sitting chair and a work table, which was currently drowned in piles upon piles of his sketches. Harry had gotten his closet from Ron and Hermione’s house. There was no point in buying everything new anyways.

Harry was amazed at the bathroom, there was a large jacuzzie-esque bath in the corner, with a shower on the other side of the room. Both were large and slightly too on the luxurious side for Harry but, he supposed he would have to spoil himself with something. Although he did still need to call the plumbers to fit everything up to the water supply. So perhaps he would still be showering at Ron and Hermione’s for a while.

Alas, Harry still hadn’t found any use for the basement or the attic.

The basement still looked dreary, moist and cold. It really didn’t fit with the rest of the cottage, Harry didn’t particularly enjoy spending time in there. So instead he contemplated his current predicament under the light shining in through the attic windows.

“Hi Harry.” Greeted Hermione. “How are you?” She asked, coming to take a seat next to Harry on the hard-wood flooring.

“I’m good – exhausted - but good, the place is really coming together, isn’t it?” Harry awed down at the garden out of the window. He was so close to having the house almost finished.

“It’s absolutely insane, I mean I didn’t believe you when you said you were actually going to fix this place up, and it only took you like -what- a month, two months?”

“Well it wouldn’t have been possible without magic. And you. And dropping my name about a thousand times but, I’m proud of it.” Harry grinned, only for his face to fall back into a frown. “It’s just a shame I have no idea what to do with this attic, or the basement.”

Harry looked down to his calloused hands, they were filled with splinters from the days of work and the sight almost made him wince.

“Actually, that’s what I came up here to talk to you about.” Hermione explained, pulling some paper out from behind her. “I thought that maybe you could use this as a hobby room. Ya’know, somewhere to unwind, take a break. Spend all your free time.” Harry thought about the idea for a few seconds.

“That would work, but I don’t have a hobby ‘mione. Unless you mean saving the world and coming back from the dead, but I don’t think you can class that as a hobby.” Hermione just raised one eyebrow at Harry in response.

“It certainly seems like a hobby for you but I don’t think you could do all that in one room. Instead maybe you could – keep an open mind –“ Hermione pulled the pieces of paper into Harry’s view, they were his garden sketches. “Take up drawing. I mean, look how good this one is.”

Hermione shoved a sketch Harry made of one of his flower choices in his hands, “Look how good your shading is!” She complemented, pointing to random pieces of paper and shoving them each to Harry separately.

“Like… an artist?” Harry questioned, grabbing one of his drawings, it wasn’t too bad he supposed.

“Yes, just look out that window Harry,” Hermione directed her petit finger to the large window framing the attic, “you could spend hours drawing all of that landscape, and I bet you could be really good at it.”

“Really?”

“Yes! And even if you don’t get good – which is unlikely – you obviously find drawing entertaining, otherwise you wouldn’t be sketching so much.”

“I really hadn’t thought about it like that ‘mione.” Harry itched at his chin with his hand.

“So are you gonna do it?” Hermione asked, a bright sparkle shining in her eye. Harry couldn’t help but smile at her excitement.

“I’ll think about it.” Hermione leapt from where she was sat to wrestle Harry into a hug.

“I knew you’d like it.” She giggled out, pulling Harry so close that he could hardly breath.

“Can you let go?” Harry squealed out. She immediately released her grip, making Harry take in a big gulp of air.

“Sorry,” She chuckled, “it’s the pregnancy hormones, they give me a godly amount of strength.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the occasional bird fly past the window.

“I should really head home, but thanks for listening Harry.” Hermione apologised.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Will do.”

Hermione hauled her body up from the floorboards, her footsteps echoing as she walked away.

“Bye, Harry.”

“Bye.”

Now Harry was alone, his thoughts could really get the better of him. He lifted his wrist to look at his watch.

7:05pm

Harry felt a bubble of butterflies burst in his stomach.

In just under two hours he would be meeting Malfoy at his house.

And he had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where it all happens mwahahahahahzhaha
> 
> lol how we feelin?


	10. Was That An Earthquake, Or Did You Just Rock My World?

Was that an earthquake, or did you just rock my world?

_Cologne._

_Where the hell was Harry’s cologne?_

He’d spent the past ten minutes endlessly filtering through his cologne selection -albeit a very small collection.

He needed to pick one that was expensive -Malfoy would be able to tell- but all his expensive ones just smelt like old man to him.

He picked up another bottle of cologne and read the label

_Vetiver Vert_

_A woody aromatic fragrence for men. Top notes are bergamot and mandarin orange; middle notes are galbanum and bay leaf; base notes are vetiver and sandalwood._

What the fuck is a base note?

He placed it back down on the table and grabbed another darker bottle.

_Bleu de Chanel Eau de Parfum Chanel for Men_

Why the hell was it all in bloody french?

_The woody-aromatic composition is sophisticated and contempory. The fragrence is dedicated to freedom- deep, endless and boundless_

Harry gave up on reading the bottle and unscrewed the lid, spraying two pumps on his neck. It smelled okay he supposed. _Merlin why wasn’t he good at this sophisticated stuff?_

He looked down to his watch again.

8:25 pm.

Oh Merlin he was going to be late. Or should he be late? Is it better to be late or early… or on time?

Harry shook his head and looked back up to his mirror.

Why wouldn’t his hair just settle down? He lifted a hand in an attempt to glue the strands down to his head, but it was to no avail.

He’d already spent a good half an hour deciding on what to wear and he still wasn’t sure if he’d picked well.

He chose one of his nicer dark green button ups, but strategically left the top two buttons undone. Maybe he should tie them up? Or should he undo another one? He undid his third button down. Great, now he just looked like a pale, spanish pornstar. He did it back up again.

He settled on a casual pair of skinny-ish jeans, loose enough that removal would be easy but tight enough to have some appeal. Was he overthinking this? Oh Merlin he was stressed.

He tugged at the ends of his hair again, immediately undoing all the effort he’d put into making it nice. He sighed, he would just have to settle with how he looked now.

He moved into the hallway and shuffled on a nicer pair of trainers, or should he go for the sneakers, maybe the ankle boots? No, of course not. Harry wasn’t really an ankle boot guy, he’d tried to kid himself for a while that he was, but he was just never cool enough for them. He tightened the laces of his shoes a bit too tight, his fingers quietly shaking.

He checked the time again.

_8:35pm._

Okay, that’s fine, he’d get there on time. Maybe even a bit early.

Harry turned to the coat rack and pulled a nicer jacket off and wrapped it around him before opening the door and casting himself out into the world.

The pavement was slightly too hard under his feet and his shoes were making slight sqeaking sound whenever he took a step. But that may have just been the squelching of resting water beneath his feet.

His head was working at a hundred-miles-a-minute as he contemplated every possible scenario that could happen.

He would take his shoes off as soon as he got into the house to avoid any awkward shoe removal moments. What if his jeans got stuck around his ankles? No, they definitely wouldn’t, he’d been careful to pick a pair that would never get stuck. _But what if this was the one time the would get stuck?_

“Oh shut up Harry.” He quietly scolded his mind, pulling his jacket in closer to his body. He was pretty certain it was cold, but the butterflies in his tummy distracted him so much that he didn’t even notice.

He sped up his pace, only to slow it down five seconds later. His feet were racing to get there, whilst his mind was dreading everything.

What if Draco could tell Harry hadn’t ever been with a man before? Would it be obvious? Harry took in a deep breath through his nostrils. _What if Malfoy thought I wasn’t big enough?_ Harry stopped his internal monologue. He was sure Malfoy wouldn’t think any of that. _But what if he did?_

Harry groaned out in frustration at his own mind.

Could he please not overthink this for just one second?

He cleared his mind, immediately chucking away any word that threated to enter.

However, that only lasted fifteen seconds before his mind was swamped once again.

He was getting close to Malfoy’s alley now, maybe three more minutes.

Harry looked down to his watch once again.

8:59 pm

Oh Merlin, he was going to be late!

Which is a good thing, he concluded. He didn’t want to look too eager. Hopefully Malfoy wouldn’t mind. _Not that he cares if Malfoy cared. No, of course not._

Harry proceeded to have this internal argument with his mind for the remaining duration of his walk.

He could see the glowing alley ahead of him.

He turned the corner into the brick walls, wrinkling his nose slightly at the stale scent that occupied the alley. A burst of butterflies exploded in his stomach once again when his eyes met the door and a sense of deja vu hit him.

How should he knock?

Is there a bell? No, no bell.

He lifted his hand to the wood door and knocked three consecutive times.

Was three too many knocks? Maybe he should’ve done two.

There was no response.

Did Malfoy hear him? Were his knocks too soft? _Damn his feminine knocks._

Harry looked around himself, lifting his hand to knock again when the door suddenly flew open.

Revealing Malfoy stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed staring at Harry.

“I was sure you weren’t going to go through with it.” Malfoy whispered, looking Harry up and down once over. “I can’t bloody believe it.” Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear that, so he pretended he hadn’t.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, Malfoy endlessly gaping at Harry.

“Umm… Can I?” Harry asked, pointing behind Malfoy’s shoulder.

“Oh, of course, come in, come in.” Malfoy opened the door wider and shuffled out of the way, letting Harry walk past. Harry walked over to where he saw a few pairs of shoes situated and bent down to take his own off.

Malfoy stood still and small, watching Harry remove his shoes, his mouth still slightly parted.

“Would you like some tea?” Malfoy asked, twisting his fingers in endless knots.

“No, I’m good thanks.” Harry declined, shimmying the shoe off of his foot and swapping to the other.

“You know I… I wasn’t really expecting you to come.” Malfoy admitted, his eyes glued to Harry’s hands working on his laces.

“Why weren’t you expecting me to come?” Harry asked, swiftly pulling the other shoe away from his foot.

“Oh, I don’t know, I just wasn’t sure if you were joking or not. Wouldn’t be unlike you to make up a long-winded plan to get back at me or something.” Malfoy stumbled. Harry lifted himself so he was standing upright and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy.

“You really think I would pay you five hundred galleons just to get back at you?” Harry leant against the wall, crossing his arms, watching Malfoy’s eyes shoot all across the room.

“No, I guess I just… It’s a bit… weird, isn’t it.” Malfoy explained, slowing the knotting of his fingers slightly.

“Why would It be?” Harry questioned, fully aware of why, but he wanted to see what Malfoy’s view on their history was.

“You know… Me being who I am. It’s unlikely that the ‘Boy Who Lived’ would want me.” Harry ignored the stab he felt at the name.

“You know I want this, you remember truth or dare.”

Harry thought back to Cole’s party when he embarrasingly had to admit that he wanted to sleep with Malfoy.

“You could’ve lied.” Malfoy gulped.

“I really couldn’t have.” Harry pushed himself up off of the wall and took a step closer to Malfoy, so he was only a foot away from him. “Because I definitely want to sleep with you.” Harry took another step closer, so that he could feel Malfoy’s breath on his skin.

Harry was quite surprised at how he’d become the dominant one here and Malfoy was acting more like a blushing school girl, but he was pretty sure he liked it.

Harry lifted his hand to rest on Draco’s cheek.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Harry asked, making Malfoy’s breath pause, Harry rubbed his thumb in circles against Draco’s cheek.

“Yes.” Malfoy whispered. Harry moved his thumb to drag over Draco’s bottom lip, amazed by how soft the skin was beneath the hard, calloused plane of his thumb.

“What was that?” Harry asked, brushing his nose against Malfoy’s and listening out for a second hitch in the blond’s breath.

“Yes.” He said, louder, making Harry close the distance between their lips.

Malfoy took a moment to respond, but as soon as he did, it all just felt right. They pushed against each other, Malfoy melted like clay against Harry in an instant. Heat seared through him and flared in his belly, making his legs shake below him.

Harry swiped his tongue over Malfoy’s bottom lip, which seemed to drag Malfoy out of whatever haze he was stuck in as he pushed himself up against the wall, grabbed Harry by the neck and swivled them around.

“Wha-“ Harry grunted, his back colliding with the wall. Malfoy’s lips were off of Harry’s and Harry wanted nothing more than to reconnect them.

Draco moved his hands to wrap around Harry’s wrists, moving them above Harry’s head.

“What are you-“

“Shhh.” Malfoy interupted, catching Harry’s open mouth up in a second kiss.

This time Malfoy pushed Harry heavy against the wall, taking up all the dominance. His tongue lapped around Harry’s, making his head spin. Harry felt his dick twich in his pants as it started to fill.

For a moment Harry wondered how Malfoy got hard for a job, did he take a potion beforehand? Harry shuffled his knee to push inbetween Draco’s legs, earning a soft grunt from his lips.

At the touch of his leg, Harry instantly felt Draco’s cock harden slightly. _So he got an erection naturally._ Harry smiled into the kiss. _Interesting._

“Where do you wanna go?” Malfoy gasped. “Bedroom, livingroom…”

“Let me have a look.” Harry stepped away from Malfoy, Draco let out a small whimper at Harry’s movement. Harry needed to keep his cool, he had an hour and a half. He didn’t want it to be over in five minutes flat.

Harry walked through the hallway into the livingroom, observing the place. There was a comfy looking sofa in the centre of the room along with a coffee table and a wide open window looking out on to the street. It must have been one way glass, Harry didn’t remember ever seeing this window when walking past.

“How about in here?” Harry asked sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

“Okay, sure…Shall I close the window?” Malfoy began walking toward the blind.

“No. I think I like it open.” Malfoy froze where he was standing, a small gasp fell from his lips.

“Are you sure…?” He asked.

“It’s one-way, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then keep it open. As long as you’re okay with that. Are you?”

“Yes that’s perfectly fine.”

Malfoy stood in the same spot from what must have been a minute straight. He almost seemed to scared to even look at Harry.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, settling down on the arm chair of the sofa further.

“Yeah, it’s just uh… What are you doing?” Malfoy finally met his eyes, only to quickly avert them to the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, aren’t we meant to. Ya’know, be doing the…” Malfoy paused and practically face palmed.

“I suppose so. Come over here then.” Harry lifted up his pointer finger and signal Malfoy over to him.

But Malfoy moved over with far more force than expected and the velocity of his movement threw Harry backwards off the arm chair so that his body collided with the bouncy sofa seat.

“Sorry.” Malfoy mumbled. “I’m normally better than this, I promise.”

Now that Harry looked at Draco properly, he could see that his hands were still shaking and he looked a bit like a hurt puppy dog. It reminded him of the young Draco being rejected of Harry’s friendship. Harry waved his hand at Draco. Making him come and sit next to Harry on the couch.

Harry lifted his fingers to play with Malfoy’s messy fringe.

“Don’t worry.” Harry stroked his cheek. “We can stop if you want t-“

“No!” Malfoy paniced. “I… I need the money.” Harry felt that like a stab in the chest, for a second he’d almost thought that… _Nevermind._

Harry cleared his throat.

“Well you better work for it then.” Harry pushed his face onto Malfoy’s, wrapping their lips once again, except this time their tongues were both fighting against each other, making it fast and aggressive. _How it should be_. Not slow and sensual. That wasn’t them and it never would be.

Harry moved to unbutton his own shirt, but he was quickly stopped by Draco’s strong hands, which swiftly ripped the shirt open, buttons flying around the room. Harry gasped but didn’t care one bit, instead it made his cock begin to fill even furthur.

Harry moved his hands to slip underneath the hem of Draco’s shirt and ran them up his cut stomach almost whimpering at the feeling of Malfoy’s hard skin below his fingertips.

Draco suddenly pushed Harry back, straddling his hips. Malfoy pulled the hem of his own shirt up and over his head in a practiced motion, revealing the pale skin to Harry. They quickly reassumed their kiss, Harry’s hands running all over Draco’s body, scraping at the miles of soft, hot skin.

Malfoy pulled away from Harry’s mouth and began kissing along his jaw, starting at the dip next to Harry’s mouth and continuing along his jawline until he latched on to one spot below Harry’s ear. Harry groaned at the sensation of Malfoys tongue swirling around his skin. Malfoy lifted his mouth to Harry’s ear.

“What do you want?” Malfoy asked, nibbling on Harry’s earlobe. Harry had a sudden sense of déjà vu as he recalled his previous dream, eager to find out what if felt like to get a blow job from Malfoy in the reality.

“Blow job.” He muttered, trying to not let his voice break. Malfoy resumed his kissing and dipped lower leaving a trail of kisses along Harry’s neck and down to his collar. Malfoy paused his descent above Harry’s right nipple and latched down onto the taut skin.

“Fuck.” Harry whispered as Malfoy swirled his tongue around the skin, lifting his finger to flick at the other nipple. Draco lightly bit down on the nub, making Harry’s head chuck back in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He moved along to the other nipple and repeated the same action, making Harry a whimper below him.

Malfoy looked up to Harry’s eyes before sinking down to his crotch.

There was a moment of silence as the two met eyes and stared at eachother, unsure of what was going to happen next. Malfoy lifted his hand and with a click of his fingers, Harry’s trousers had suddenly evaporated from his body, leaving the cool air to prick at the hair of his legs.

Now that Harry’s erection was only concealed by a thin layer of fabric, the sight looked obscene. Malfoy sat between Harry’s thighs with the outline of Harry’s erection obvious through his underwear.

The vision didn’t even compare to the real thing.

Harry wanted to pinch himself.

Malfoy rubbed his hands up and down along Harry’s thighs, making the hairs stand on end. He slowly walked his fingers up to the black underwear’s elastic and pinged it, making a loud clap fill the room.

Without warning, Malfoy pulled the briefs down, making Harry’s prick bounce up against his stomach. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation of the air beating against his hard cock, the exposure alone was almost too much pleasure for Harry to handle.

He waited for another five seconds before realising that nothing had happened yet. He cautiously peeked out of one eye to see Malfoy, with his lips parted and eyes wide, staring at Harry’s erection.

“Is everything okay?”

Malfoy was still stuck in a daze staring at Harry’s dick. In an attempt to get Malfoy out of it, Harry moved his own hand to wrap around the base of his erection and slowly stroked up, making a gasp fall from his lips.

“Fuck.” Malfoy mumbled. “I can’t believe it.” He moved forward and pushed Harry’s hand out of the way, wrapping his own palm around Harry’s cock. Finally feeling Malfoy’s hand on his erection made him whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. “I have the boy who lived naked and hard for me.”

Whilst Harry usually detested being called names, something about how dirty it sounded from Malfoy’s lips ignited Harry’s stomach as he thrusted forward into the blond’s hand.

“Im going to make you cum so hard.” Malfoy absentmindedly rambled, stroking his hand up to the tip of Harry’s cock and back down. “Then you’ll fuck me… yeah, would you like that Potter?”

Harry let out a string of mumbled groans as a reply.

“Of course you’d like that, your hard cock in me, I’d ride you… I bet you’re a submissive shit aren’t you Potter?” Malfoy continued, lifting his palm to spit in it before fondling Harry’s balls with his other hand. “Of course the man who killed voldemort is nothing more than a submissive whore.”

Harry’s stomach exploded again, Malfoy’s words made him dizzy.

“Please Malfoy.” He begged, without pausing Malfoy immediately took the whole of Harry into his mouth, his tip hitting Draco’s throat. Harry choked out a loud moan, wrapping his fingers in Malfoy’s hair.

Malfoy began to slowly bob his head up and down Harry’s length, the tip hitting the back of Malfoy’s throat everytime. He moved his fingers to Harry’s hips to stop him from bucking up into his mouth.

Draco drew his mouth up so that his lips only wrapped around Harry’s crown and his tongue flicked over Harry’s slit at a mile a minute.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” Harry gurgled as Malfoy moaned around Harry’s erection, almost as if he likes it. Malfoy lifted up furthur to tease Harry so that the only thing touching Harry’s dick was the occasional kitten lick of his tongue.

Draco tongues into Harry’s sit, licking up the pre-come that had spilt out

“Fuck, please!” Harry shouted, thrusting up into Draco’s hands.

Malfoy opened his mouth again to take him in. And he sink down… down.. down… his mouth wrapped around the root as he gives a soft hum of pleasure. Harry is breathless just watching it, the feeling of Malfoy’s hot, warm mouth stretched around him.

The he comes back up. Inch by inch. Draco continues, the pressure of his heavy tongue under Harry’s cock making his eyes roll back and tremble all over. And everytime he rises back up again, he’s sucking, working Harry’s prick in his mouth, driving him insane.

Harry doesn’t know how much he can take, tears starting to form in his eyes. It takes him a moment to realise his whispered chant of _“Draco…Draco…Draco…”_

Draco moans, lapping under the head before sinking back down with antagonising restraint.

Harry can’t help himself anymore as he’s reduced to begging.

“Please, Malfoy. Please fuck.”

Draco pulls off of Harry’s rigid erection, making Harry grunt at the long line of spit that trails from Draco’s mouth.

“What do you want?”He asked again.

Harry’s heart sank as he realised that this wasn’t real, it was Malfoy’s job. He only wanted Harry for his galleons.

“I want to fuck you.”

He’d expected a chuckle or for Malfoy to suddenly push him away, but instead he heard a small gasp drop from Malfoy’s lips. They sat frozen like that, neither knowing quite how to continue, before Harry reached a hand out to Malfoy.

“Here.” Draco lifted his own hand to grab Harry’s and as soon as Malfoy’s grasp was in his, Harry pulled him forward so that he was standing between his legs.

“Do you have a bed?” Harry asked, trying to ignore the heartbeat that was pumping in his dick. “It would be more comfortable.”

“Yes.. yes I do.” Malfoy began to awkwardly twiddle with his fingers again. “Have a bed, that is.” Draco continued to make no move. If Harry didn’t know Draco was a prostitute, he’d probably think the boy had never had sex before.

“Well, are you just going to stand there and brag or…” Harry joked, making a smirk light up Draco’s face.

“Of course.” The two linked arms and with a pop and the twist of air, they were both in Malfoy’s bedroom.

It was the exact same room as Harry had seen in his vision, the memory of it making Harry’s stomach twist. This time however, he could ignore the cringe of the very slytherin colour scheme.

Just as Harry was about to complement the room, Malfoy had grabbed his arms and pushed him backwards to bounce on the mattress of the bed.

“Bloody hell!” Harry exclaimed, but he was quickly silenced by Malfoy’s lips on his own.

The blond pushed away and immediately began dropped his hands to scrabble for the button of his trousers, popping it open and dragging the zip down. Draco pushed his pants down to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Harry took a few seconds to take in the beauty of Malfoy’s lightly muscled skin before signing him over with a single finger.

Malfoy crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Harry’s hips, trapping Harry’s dick between their bodies and began running his hands along Harry’s collar, chest and stomach.

Harry’s hands moved to cover Draco’s, stopping him. He cupped Draco’s jaw in his palm and kisses him softly. Yet it would never quite qualify as chaste. His tongue slips in and out of Draco’s mouth – slow and deliberate – until Draco is practically trembling above him.

“Take your pants off.” Harry commands, momentarily breaking the kiss.

Draco responds with a broken “nng” and immediately fiddles with the fabric, trying to pull them down, but the position makes it a bit awkward. Harry doesn’t mind, instead he swivels them over so that Draco is laid beneath him and he pulls the fabric down. Easily letting his hands fall to Draco’s waist, around to cup his arse, squeezing.

His mouth dips to the hollow of Draco’s throat as his hands slip between Draco’s cheeks and brush over his hole.

Then Harry freezes.

_What the hell was he doing?_

_He’d never had sex with a man before?_

“What’s wrong?” Malfoy asked, a small frown set on his red face.

“It’s just that… I’ve never..” Harry looks down Draco’s body and his stomach twists again at the sight of Draco’s freshly exposed rigid erection. “Been with a man.”

Harry looked up to Draco’s face, expecting the schoolboy mockery to come now. He could almost hear the laughter already, surely Draco would turn his innocence into some sort of blackmail.

But instead there was a blank look on Malfoy’s face.

“Never?”

“Never.”

Malfoy’s expression turned from blank to heated within a second. “Do you still want to…?”

“Yes.”

A smile lit up Draco’s eyes and his pupils blew wide.

“Here, I’ll help.”

Malfoy reached his own hand down between their two bodies and spread his legs wide.

“Sit back.”

Harry moved backward onto his knees to watch, now having a birdseye view of Malfoy’s open arse, it made even his ears turn red. _How could one man be so sexy? The bastard._

“Watch, you can...” Malfoy dropped his fingers low down to his reddened hole and ran one in circles around the puckered skin. Harry gasped when the muscle quivered beneath Malfoy’s finger.

Draco whispered a quiet charm and suddenly his hole was covered with an oily liquid.

“Put your fingers in to strech it out.” The blond dipped his first finger in until it was knuckle deep, making him let out a whimper. Harry wanted to touch his leaking cock so badly.

Malfoy pumped the finger in and out, an obscene wet sound filling the room. Draco’s eyes drifted shut as a second finger was pushed into his hole, a low moan coming from his throat as he streched himself.

Harry felt his throat dry up. Ginny had never done anything like this.

Draco started a scissoring motion with his fingers, his tight arse flexing around his fingers as he spelled more lube onto them.

When Draco let out a louder and more sudden moan, Harry couldn’t help himself but to lean forward and grab Malfoy’s hand. Draco’s eyes suddenly shot open.

With out a word, Harry pulled Malfoy’s fingers out and dipped his own index finger into Draco’s ring, gasping at the warm, soft skin of Draco’s arse.

Harry easily added another finger to Malfoy’s already streched arse and began thrusting the two in and out, unable to look away from how his fingers disapeared and reappeared into the ring. Harry copied Malfoy’s scissoring movement, ignoring the small resistance offered from Malfoy’s hole.

“Dear mother of Merlin.” Malfoy whispered. Harry looked up to Malfoy’s face to see his eyes sqeezed shut and his hands cast up behind his head.

Harry slyly pushed a third finger inside and Malfoy turned into a quivering mess beneath him. “ffuck! Potter!” Draco shouted, grinding down on Harry’s fingers, pushing down against each thrust with his own weight.

Harry sped up the movement, his jaw dropping at how Malfoy’s face contorted into a moan as he thrusted heavily down onto Harry’s fingers.

“Fucking Potter! Please, please.” Draco began to beg, still unable to stop his grinding down onto Harry’s fingers. “More. Please, fuck. Fuck me Potter.”

Harry paused his movements and watched for a few seconds as Malfoy continued to ride Harry’s fingers before pulling them away from Draco’s loosened hole.

Harry moved himself between Draco’s legs and aligned his dick just in front of Draco’s loose, shiny hole. He looked up to Draco’s face to see the man staring down at where their two bodies were about to meet. He whispered a small charm and Harry’s cock was liberally coated in a new layer of lube.

His head touches the stretched rim, Harry grasps Draco’s butt cheek and with a firm shove, he’s pushing inside. More and more and more, hypnotised by the vision of his dick disapearing inside Malfoy. When his hips are settled against Draco’s arse, cock lodged firmly inside, Harry groans. Draco was so wet and tight, his quivering rim massaging over Harry’s cock as he adjusted to the size.

Malfoy’s eyes were squeezed shut, it looked like he was in pain.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, gritting his teeth together to stop himself from moving. Malfoy rolled his head back.

“Yeah I’m, fuck, I’m better than fine don’t worry. You’re just quite big is all.” Draco shuffled his hips down.

Experimentally, Harry holds him by the hips and slowly pulls out an inch, only to thrust back in. The pain seems to leak away from Draco’s face as it’s replaced with pleasure. Draco’s legs tighten around Harry’s hips as Harry does it again. They both groan. “Merlin, Malfoy. You feel so good.” Harry goes a little bit faster and Draco has to muffle his cry of pleasure into the pillow.

“Harder.” Draco gasps, turning his head to make eye contact with Harry. “Go harder.”

Harry does it again, Draco’s arse cheeks jiggle against Harry this time, a loud slapping sound filling the room. Harry feels like his nerve-endings are on fire, every thrust inside Malfoy brings him closer to his much needed climax.

“More?” Harry asks, continuing his thrusts.

Draco spreads his legs just an inch more, the new angle letting Harry in even deeper.

Harry starts fucking him faster, bouncing Draco’s arse off his cock each time, giving little rhythmic grunts of exertion.

“Oh bloody _ffuck_!” Draco cries, lifting his hand to grab onto the poster of his bed to stop his head being rammed into the headboard. He arches his throat, eyes rolling back into his head, Harry can hardly take his eyes away from the show he’s putting on.

Harry can’t help it before the words fall from his lips. “I’m such a slut for you Malfoy.” Harry immediately regrets his words, pausing in his actions, but Malfoy lets out an even louder groan than before and begins to meet his slowed thrusts.

_So Malfoy liked to be dirty?_

_Harry could be dirty._

Harry lifted his hand up high and brought it down to Draco’s arse, a sharp slap sound cracking through the room.

Draco cried out. And when Harry does it again, Draco muffles a string of wordless sounds from his throat, pressing his moaning mouth against his own arm.

And all the while, Harry keeps fucking him.

“Fuck Malfoy, you’ve got such a sweet arse.” Harry thrusts in harder. “You like me fucking you?” He’s not even aware of his words as they come out. “Fucking your pretty arse, you like it rough, don’t you?”

Draco does nothing but let out a string of incoherent words into his arm, practically screaming with pleasure. Pre-come dribbling down liberally from his cock, coating the shaft with a glossy shine. Harry reaches his hand down to stroke Draco’s silky cock.

“Nothing more than a whore, letting me fuck you like this.” Harry’s hand falls into rhythm with his thrusts. “And you love it, having a little slut. Don’t you?”

Draco nods furiously, moving his arm away from his mouth onto the headboard behind him, both of his hands needed to stop his body from being pushed into the board.

Harry could feel his orgasm coming close, rising up from his toes to his stomach, driving his hips wild.

“Merlin, I’m going to cum so hard.” Harry breathes. “I’m gonna…” He leans over Draco, hips taking short, rutting thrusts, his lips near Draco’s ear.

“Cum inside me. Fill me up.” Malfoy whispers. Harry crashes their lips against each other in a sloppy kiss, thrusting into the man harder and faster until his orgasm came so hard it turned his vision white.

“Fuck, Draco! Fuck!” Harry panted into Draco’s mouth as his balls drew up tight and he came in warm, wet splashes inside of him, Harry’s lips rest against Draco’s mouth in a silent scream as he cums down from his high.

Then suddenly Malfoy’s orgasm hits him and his white spurt of cum shoots up and onto Harry’s stomach.

Harry slowly rocks his hips into Draco during his orgasm, and relishes the feeling of Malfoy convulsing against his post-orgasm cock.

Harry’s softening cock slips out of him. He can’t even conjure the energy to summon his wand and clean up the mess, so instead, he tentatively rolls to the middle of the big bed onto his back, panting. Draco does the same next to him. They lie there breathing together.

Harry is suddenly aware of how much his legs hurt, and how his stomach feels a little bit raw.

His mind drips in and out of consiousness, hardly able to hold a thought. Like a tide going out, only to come back in and get higher each time.

Harry doesn’t know how long they lie there like that, sweaty and sprawled, until he becomes aware of how much his breath has slowed.

“Well that was-“ Harry began, rolling over to face Malfoy, but he immediately fell quiet when he saw the man’s closed eyes and shallow breaths.

“Malfoy.” Harry whispered, running a finger along the man’s arm. He was offered a small, sleepy snore in response.

“Draco.” He mumbled even lower. Draco made no movement, the soft woosh of his breath silently filling the room.

Harry looked around himself. He didn’t actually know how to get out of Malfoy’s house. He didn’t even know where this bedroom was. But he did know that the mattress beneath him felt like a cloud and that his eyes must’ve had weights draping them shut.

_Perhaps spending the night wouldn’t be the worst idea?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What we think gone happen??
> 
> Feel free to comment, I like reading them, they're good motivators. Also if you've got any questions, I'll happily explain them :) xx


	11. Prices Are Negotiable.

Morning Blowjobs were a wonderful thing.

Not that he’d received many in his life but, to be woken up by Draco Malfoy with his lips stretched around your cock is a really wonderful experience.

The aftermath however, was not quite so pleasant. All the memories from last night flooded into Harry’s head, and whilst the majority of them made him roaring for a round two – maybe even three. His stomach kept curling in an embarassed scream when he remembered calling himself a whore.

He didn’t even know he had that side in him.

Not that all of his sex had always been strictly vanilla but, it kind of was. Ginny never really wanted to experiment much and his other temporary girlfriends were never comfortable with anything other than vanilla.

And whilst calling yourself a whore may have only been as adventurous as going for chocolate (it was no bubblegum), if you’ve only had vanilla your whole life, chocolate can be a real shock.

Hence, Harry closed his eyes and tried to push down the embarassed squeal rising in his belly as Draco turned to face him.

“Sooo….” Malfoy began, a child-like giddy smile on his lips “How are ya?”

“I think this might be more than the hour and a half I paid for?” Malfoy giggled. _He giggled. The man GIGGLED._

“I can work overtime.” He winked, smiling wide as he stretched out his limbs around himself, his joints popping loudly.

Malfoy pulled himself off of the beds, the sheets draping away from his body elegently. He took a few steps towards the wardrobe and the subtle wobble of Draco’s arse made Harry’s already spent cock attempt to fill once again.

Which reminded him. _How was Malfoy not hard?_

To answer his question, after Draco had selected a pair of trousers and a shirt, he turned around to face Harry, his achingly hard cock arched up right towards the ceiling.

“Do you need some help with that?” Harry asked, pointing down to Malfoy’s raging erection.

“Oh what this?” Malfoy asked as if he wasn’t even aware of his leaking dick. He moved his hips from side to side enticingley, making his manhood bop. Harry licked his lips. “I’ll leave it like that.”

“What?”

“I said, I’ll leave it like that.” Malfoy moved to unfold his trousers.

“If you don’t want me to touch it then you can go wank off in the bathroom, I don’t mind.”

“No. I like it. I like being hard all day, wishing you could just wank off. So then at the end of the day, when you think you can’t take it a second longer, you will have the best orgasm of your life.” Malfoy explained, moving his hands down to cover the tip and rub, giving himself the smallest amount of relief. “Do you like that Potter. Knowing that I’m hard for you all day.”

“Mother of Merlin Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed, he could hardly belive his ears. Let alone the fact that he really did like the idea that Malfoy would be hard all day for him.

_What the fuck was happening?_

“You said it yourself, you liked being my whore… Changed your mind?” Malfoy asked with a mischeivious glint in his eyes.

“Fuck off, Malfoy.”

“It’s Draco.”

“Okay, Fuck off, Draco.” Draco chucked his head back with a laugh.

Life is a weird thing, isn’t it? _How on Earth was_ Harry in Draco’s house right now, making him laugh about his dirty talk?

Harry became suddenly aware of his soft cock poking out from the sheets and swiftly moved the cover to give himself some modesty.

“What are you doing today?” Draco asked, pulling the trousers up his legs. Was he not going to wear underwear? _This man was too much_. Harry quickly brushed himself out of his haze.

“I’m gonna go to my house, I finally finished the decorating.”

“How’s it look?”

“It looks great. There’s obviously still parts that need some work but…” Harry started biting on a loose fingernail. “I don’t know what to do with one of the rooms.”

He didn’t know why he was telling Malfoy about his problems.

“What’s the room like?” Malfoy began buttoning up his shirt.

“It’s a basement, no windows, very dark.” Harry explained, Malfoy’s eyes immediately widened.

“Really?” He asked, not bothering to button up his shirt, and instead coming over to sit next to Harry.

“Yeah, what’s so weird about a basement?” Harry asked, shooting a questioning eyebrow at Malfoy’s fingers, which were running their way down Harry’s arm.

“Nothing it’s just that my potions lab upstairs has been having some problems.”

“What do you mean?” Malfoy’s fingers ran down to his chest.

“Something to do with the altitude. I was planning on moving my bedroom into the lab and moving the lab underground, where my bedroom is.”

“Yes?”

“But that would be a lot of hassle and, I don’t mean to be a pain but…”

“Yes?” Harry asked, ignoring how the fingers had paused to play with his nipples.

“But, do you think you would be able to rent the basement out?”

Harry thought about the idea, that would work actually, it’s not like he needs the basement anyways. He’ll spend most of his time in the attic. _Hopefully he will anyways_.

“That’s a really good idea Draco… But who would I rent it to?”

“You really are unbelivebly dense Pot- Harry.” Malfoy scolded. “I would rent it.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“But, why?”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake- My potions lab is broken, I need a new place for it.” Malfoy explained.

“That could work.” Harry contemplated the idea. “Actually yeah, that would work really well.” Harry glanced down to the finger that was still tugging at his nipple, beginning to flick the nib. “Do you want to come down to see the place?”

“I would, I need to check it’s big enough.” Malfoy’s eyes shot down to Harry crotch beneath the sheets. “But I’m pretty certain it’ll be big enough for me anyways.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s finger that was still encircling his nipple and pulled it of as the skin was starting to ache. Malfoy just resumed his previous activities on the other nipple.

“I’m going to my house now, want to come check it out?” Harry asked, ignoring the goosebumps rising on his skin.

“Not now.” Malfoy’s eyes were trained on Harry’s hard nipples. “Will you be there all day?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll come round about three-ish, will anyone else be there?”

“My friend Mia might be, but I think it’ll probably just be me.” Malfoy finally pulled his fingers away from Harry’s nipples and stoodup away from the bed. Harry pretended he didn’t see how obvious Malfoy’s erection was in his trousers.

“It’s called Ivy Tree cottage. You’ll figure it out I’m sure.”

“Thanks Harry. I’m excited to see it, but for now, I’ve got to go to some meetings. You can stay here for a bit if you want, the door is behind this curtain,” Malfoy moved his hand over to brush open a curtain where a large oak door was sat behind. “And go up the stairs, you know your way from there.”

And with that, Malfoy opened the large Oak door, said goodbye and left.

Leaving Harry with absolutely no idea where any of his clothes were.

-

“No Mia, it’s fine I don’t want any tea.”

Harry was finishing up the last few flower beds he hadn’t had time to dig a few days ago, except he hadn’t taken into account that the last few flower beds were a lot larger than the other few, meaning that when he had finally finished them, he was dipping with sweat.

“Maybe some juice, you look like you’re boiling.” Mia gushed, standing by the back door of the cottage, watching Harry finally pull himself away from the dirt pile.

They did look lovely though. His shipment of flower bulbs had come in this morning and were currently resting up in the attic, ready to be planted.

“I guess that wouldn’t be the worst idea.” Harry looked down to his new gardening dungarees to see that they were absolutely covered in dirt. Great.

Harry walked back into the cottage, careful to not drag any mud through the hallway.

“I’ve got to say, you’ve done an impeccible job here Harry.” Mia congratulated. “I can hardly believe how quickly you’ve fixed this place up.”

“Thank you Mia, it means a lot.” She passed him a large glass of orange juice as he sat down at the table.

“Is your plumbing still not installed?” She asked, shooting her eyes down at Harry’s dirtied clothes.

“I know, I know. It’s just hard to find a good plumber okay. I’ve got one coming round on Thursday.”

“You’re going to go four days without any plumbing.” She lifted one eyebrow at him.

“Yes I mean, I can just use Ron and Hermione’s shower for the moment, they’re fine with it.”

“What about the toilet, Harry?”

“…There are spells for that.”

“Ew, gross.” She grimaced, turning to chug some of her tea. “Well, anyways, you should go get that shower now, you’re covered in dirt.” Harry groaned.

“How bad is it?”

“Quite. Your hair’s fine but you’ve got mud splotches all over your face and your arms are dirty. Lets not even talk about the dungarees.”

“Okay, Okay I get it. I’ll have a shower. I should have time.” Harry glanced down to his (slightly grimey) watch.

_2:55 pm_

_Oh Merlin_.

“I can’t, I’ve got someone coming around to look at the basement at three.” Harry groaned, grimacing at his dirt covered hands.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I know-“

“You can’t show someone around when you look like you’ve just been dragged through a bush.”

“I think you’ll find that-“

“Come ‘ere.” Mia lifted a washcloth from the sink and attempted to wipe some of the dirt off of Harry’s face. “That’ll have to do.” She mumbled, setting the dirty cloth down to the table.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_He’s here._

Harry stood up from the table.

“Don’t worry I’ll get it.”

He strolled through to the door, took a deep breath and then opened it wide. Malfoy was stood behind the door, leaning against the doorframe in an over the top sexy stance.

“I believe you’ve got a basement to show me to.” He asked with an exaggerated wink.

“Of course.” Harry laughed. “Come on in.” Malfoy followed Harry through to the kitchen, where Mia was sat at the table with a cup of tea warming up her hands.

“Hi, I’m Mia.” She introduced, waving her hand at Malfoy. A series of emotions went across his face at first confusion then disapointment then annoyance and then, was that, a _smirk?_

“Hello Mia, lovely to meet you.” Draco walked forward to her, took her hand and bent down to kiss the back of her knuckle. “It’s Draco.”

Mia’s face immdediately lit up a bright shade of red. “Oh my.” Harry had to ignore the swirl of jealousy that built up in his stomach.

“Wait… Do you mean _the_ Draco Malfoy? As in ex-death eater, prostitute, genius potions master Draco Malfoy?” Draco’s body flinched at her words, like she’d physically hurt him, not just spoken.

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No not at all, I think it’s amazing actually.” Draco’s body relaxed. “I mean to be forced into being a death eater-“

“I wasn’t forced, there was no imperius.”

“Well, I mean, after being manipulated into being a death eater,” Draco nodded, “To be proven innocent after the war and have created this potion. I think you’re a real inspiration Draco.”

Draco looked completely dumbfounded.

“Really?”

“Yes of course. Anyone who thinks otherwise is ignorant.” A small smile settled on Draco’s lips.

“Thank you.” He showed her one of his billion dollar smile with sparkly eyes. In return, she raised her mug to Draco and sent a nod his way.

Harry felt another wave of jealousy pang him in the gut.

“Shouldn’t I show you this basement Draco?” Harry asked, Draco’s body immediately sprang up at the question.

“That would be lovely Harry.”

Harry led Draco down the hallway to the stairs of the basement.

“It’s quite dark, so I’d cast a lumos.” Both men grabbed their wands and cast the spell as they stepped down the creaky staircase. Their footsteps echoed. Draco shut the door behind him.

“It’s definitely big enough.” Draco stated, “Almost too big really, do you exceed expectations in everything you do?”

Harry pretended he couldn’t feel his cheeks reddening and the woosh of his belly, instead deciding to send Draco a ‘shut up’ nod.

“What do you think then?” Harry asks, shooting a Lumos to the small light bulb so the two could finally put their wands down.

“I think it would be a perfect lab space. The humidity levels even feel right, normally I have to change them. You’re soil must be quite watery outside.” Malfoy explained, Harry just nodded along, he’d never even really thought about the humidity levels. “I mean, it’s kind of perfect really. When I was younger I always really wanted a basement, but I always told myself that potions were better at a higher altitude because I never thought I would actually get a basement ya’know?”

“Sure.”

“But now I can see the basement in front of me, I realise that the whole problem was me lying to myself, if you know what I mean.”

“Kinda.”

“Because the basement is just what I’d dreamt it to be: the right temperature, dark, Large” Malfoy chuckled, “and it’s something I’ve wanted for so long. Ya’know?”

“Huh, I didn’t know you cared so much about basements.” Harry plondered, Malfoy quickly shot him an exaggerated eyeroll.

“Stupid bloody gryfindoors.” Malfoy whispered. “Do you even know what a metaphor is?”

Harry blinked.

“Of course you don’t.”

“I know what a metaphor is!”

Malfoy cursed him a glare that immediately made Harry shut up.

“Fine well, let’s talk payement instead. How much will you charge?” Malfoy asked.

“I hadn’t really thought about that if I’m honest.”

“We can talk about it now.” Malfoy offered, taking a step closer to Harry. Harry took a step back, cornering himself against the wall.

“Right, well, uhh…” Harry trailed off, his mind was suddenly cast back to Malfoy leaving this morning with a fully blown erection. He felt his own perk up. “How often would you pay, weekly, monthly…” Harry trailed off once again when Draco took a step closer. Their breath now mixing together.

“Well I was think that maybe, I could give you a large discount for my services instead, ya’know.” Malfoy moved his fingers to run along Harry’s jaw line.

“You mean like pay me in… sex.” Harry questioned, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“That’s exactly what I mean Potter.” Malfoy pushed his lips against Harry’s neck and began to softly nibble at the skin.

“I think that could be arranged.” Harry replied, letting his eyes drift shut as Draco flicked and swirled his tongue back and forth.

“Is it sound proof?” Draco asked between flicks of his tongue.

Oh Merlin, Mia was just upstairs.

Harry half heartedly pushed Malfoy away, doing nothing more than disconnecting his lips for half a second before they returned to Harry’s neck.

“We can’t. Mia is upstairs.” Harry whispered against Draco.

“That wasn’t what I asked.” Draco moved his lips up to Harry’s jawline. “Is it soundproof?”

“Yes.” Harry gulped.

“I guess we can start our first payment now then.”

“What do you-“ Harry let out a squeal of suprise when Draco chucked his lips on Harry’s, kissing him so roughly that his teeth sank into Harry’s bottom lip.

Draco began to tear at Harry’s clothes, and Harry tugged at his, breathing hard into his mouth. Draco plunged his tongue in- once, twice… Then his mouth dropped and sucked at Harry’s neck, his fresh, clean hair tinkling the nip of Harry’s neck.

Draco pulled away for a second.

“You taste like grass.” He commented, cringing his nose.

“I’ve been gardening.” Harry frowned.

“Doesn’t matter, you look hot as fuck like that. I could hardly contain myself in front of Mae.”

“Mia.”

“Whatever.”

Draco dipped his head back down and continued nibbling Harry’s neck, but now he thrusted his hips up at Harry, his hard cock rubbing up against Harry’s thigh. Harry shifted, making their erections line up and they both groaned, Draco pushing him back harder into the wall.

Harry gave in to himself, grabbed onto Draco’s arse and squeezed hard. And if Harry wasn’t mistaken, Draco smiled into his skin and rode him harder in response. Harry was so transfixed by the feeling of Draco’s firm arse in his hands that he failed to realise that Draco had undone the fastening of his dungarees, leaving them dangling down his body, his t-shirt below still penetrated with dirt. But then Draco’s hand was in Harry’s pants, teeth skiming over Harry’s neck whilst his hand found a throbbing vein and tugged.

Harry growled and pulled at Draco’s hair, he kissed him whilst Draco’s hand stroked up and down Harry’s erection, slightly restrained by the fabric covering it. Harry pulled at Draco’s hair again and spun them so that now Draco was pushed up against the wall. He kissed him once more, hands pinning Draco to the concrete as he thrust into Draco’s hand, until suddenly Draco withdrew all contact and almost pushed Harry backwards.

For a moment- a cruel and terrible moment- Harry thought that this was when Draco would reveal it was an act and that he really didn’t want to sleep with Harry. That he was repulsed to even be near him.

But then Malfoy smiled, crooked and deadly mischeivious, and lifted his finger to teasingly pull at his bottom lip.

“Lie down.” Draco commanded. Harry felt his eyes blow wide.

“What, where?”

“The floor.” Draco instructed, “If you want to be a whore then you better act like one.”

Harry took a sharp intake of breath and felt the storm building in his stomach again.

“Yes Draco.”

Harry sat down on the floor, ignoring how cold the concrete felt against his bum.

“I said to lie down.” He commanded again. Harry leant his back down to the floor, feeling his nerve endings stand on high as the cold penetrated through his shirt.

“I’ve been so hard, all day Harry” Draco began, circling Harry’s body like a disapointed teacher. “I had to go to buissness meetings with a raging erection. I had to use a disillusionment charm on my own dick.”

Harry felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, but he pushed the bubble of laughter away.

“Sorry Draco.”

“You should be, so now you’re just going to lie there and let me use you.” Harry felt himself take another sharp breath. He looked up at the ceiling hearing the zipper of Draco’s trousers undo and a soft woof of air as they his the ground. His own erection stirred through his clothes furthur.

“Pull those pants down to your knees.” Draco instructed, Harry moved the fabric down, taken aback by the sight of Draco stood above him, stroking his cock up and down, watching Harry.

“Good, now take off your shirt.” Harry took the shirt of in a swift movement and planted his back down to the ground, the cold making him shiver. “Perfect.” Draco bent down so he was squating next to Harry and moved his hand to wrap around the base of Harry’s erection, slowly dragging his palm up and then back down. He kept going, but each rise and fall of his hand appeared to be slower than the last, making Harry feel absolutely insane beneath Draco’s finger tips.

“Faster, please.” Harry begged.

“I’ve had to wait all day for this. You’re not getting off that easily.”

Draco swung one of his legs over Harry so that he was straddling Harry’s thighs, slowly beginning to rock himself against the skin there, letting Harry feel Draco’s dick against him. Malfoy bent his mouth down to Harry’s cock and dribbled a long line off spit down onto it, lubing Harry’s erection. Harry whimpered as the spit dripped down his cock and onto his balls. Draco lowered his hand to Harry’s erection once again, but this time with the extra lubricant feeling, every nerve felt ten times more sensitive. Harry let out another low groan.

“Please Draco.” Harry begged again, hoping that this time Draco would listen to him. Draco moved himself over Harry’s cock so that the tip of Harry’s straining erection was rubbing against the rim of his arse. “Wait.” Malfoy paused. “Do you not need me to prep you?”

“No need, I’ve already done that.” Malfoy grinned, Harry’s mind was suddenly ambushed with images of Malfoy in a toilet stall at work thrusting his fingers inside himself to the thought of Harry.

“Fuck.” Harry whispered as Draco plunged himself down onto Harry’s erection, filling himself up completely after a few seconds.

“Oh Merlin!” Draco practically screamed as he ground down furthur onto Harry’s cock. “You’re so fucking big Oh Mother of Merlin Christ, Harry!” Draco moaned, slowly lifting himself up an inch off of Harry’s cock and whimpering at the emptiness only to drop himself back down. Both boys groaned.

Harry tried to make a word but Harry was so overwhelmed by Draco’s tight warmth the he couldn’t pick one and failed, instead choosing an incoherent moaning groan. Draco’s eyes closed of their own accord and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream when he dropped himself back down again. He moved his hands down to rest onto Harry’s chest, giving himself some extra support when this time he raised himself one… two…. Three… four inches higher before dropping back down again.

“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Draco mumbled, an endless string of moans coming out with every rise and fall.

They were both already getting close to their orgasms, after what felt like only thirty seconds. Draco repeated this movement, but now Harry thrusted up to meet each of Draco’s falls, they soon worked up a rhythm, meeting eachothers thrusts without fail every time.

“Faster Harry, faster.” Malfoy cried out, using all the strength he had to speed up the incessant bobs of his own legs, pleasure taking over him all the way down to his bones. Draco grabbed his own cock and began beating it off to the same rhythm as Harry’s thrusts. “Fuck me hard Harry.” Draco screamed. The sound of skin slapping skin was already so loud that it almost seemed drowning in the large basement.

The sight of Draco rubbing himself whilst bobbing on Harry’s cock and screaming Harry’s name in an endless string of rambles was enough to push Harry right to the edge. But as soon as Malfoy shouted out his loudest moan yet and his body seemed to stall over Harry, his arse clinging onto Harry’s cock for dear life, Harry couldn’t help but come inside Draco’s arse whilst Draco’s white cum squirted all over his chest and stomach.

It really was a wonderful thing to feel someone’s muscles contract around you during an orgasm.

And with that they were both spent, Draco’s sweaty body lying on top of Harry’s, his head against Harry’s chest, them both nothing more than two panting messes.

They lied there for another five minutes, trying to catch their breath and energy back. Malfoy pulled off of Harry and rolled over to lie next to him.

“I told waiting all day was worth it.” Malfoy gasped.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Draco smiled up to the ceiling of the basement.

“I did.” Draco paused and turned to Harry. “And whilst I must admit, you being covered in dirt and sweat and smelling like a masculine manly man,” Draco poked at Harry’s bicep. “Is a massive turn on, you also really badly need to shower.”

“Fuck.” Harry shot up. “Mia!” He exclaimed, immediately jumping up and grabbing his shirt, attempting to pull it on, only for it to get stuck around his head. “She thinks I’m showing you the basement.”

“You did show me the basement.”

“I also showed you something else that I’m pretty sure a responsible landlord is not meant to.” Harry scolded, pulling his dungarees up and over his shoulders.

“Do I have to get dressed?” Malfoy moaned.

“Yes, put some bloody clothes on Malfoy.” Whilst Harry would be sad to see the blond’s skin put away, there were more pressing issues at the moment.

“Can’t I just apparate?”

“The wards Malfoy.”

“Fine.” Malfoy begrudginly put his shirt on, angrily sliding his arms into the fabric.

“Can you hurry up please?”

“Sure.” Malfoy bent over and grabbed his wand, with a simple flick of his wrist, his clothes danced around him and drew themselves back onto his body. Whilst that was some very impressive wand work, Harry didn’t really have time to admire it.

“Come along.” Harry waved his hand over to the staircase and began making his way up, carefully opening the door.

“And that was the basement tour Mr Malfoy, I hope to see you again in future.” Harry said slightly too loudly just to be sure that Mia would hear him from down the corridor.

The two stepped out of the basement and were greeted by Mia stood by the kitchen door with a mug of tea in her hand.

“Are you now leaving Draco?” She asked, tentatively coming over to hug his figure, which had frozen in panic.

“Yes, I decided the basement was perfect.” Draco played along. They all walked down the hallway next to eachother, two of them pretending they hadn’t just thoroughly fucked eachothers brains out. Harry was quite impressed that Draco didn’t appear to even have a limp.

“That’s lovely, so I’ll see you soon?” She asked, Harry opened the door for Malfoy as the blond stepped outside.

“Yes, I’ll bring the contracts over at some point. I’ll owl you.” Draco explained, awkwardly trying to pat his hair down onto his head.

“Shouldn’t I be bringing you the contracts?” Harry asked, subconsiously trying to press his hair flat as well.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a few rental contracts filed away anyways.” Malfoy smiled, showed them a courteous wave and turned around.

“See you soon.” Mia waved.

“Bye.” Malfoy replied.

And with that Harry closed the door and took a deep breath. Mia turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Harry leant his head back against the door with a plunk and let go of the breath he had been holding.

_Mia had no clue._

_He’d gotten away with it._

He felt a smile pull at his lips.

But that only lasted for a few blissful seconds before her head came peeking out of the kitchen doorway.

“Oh and one more thing.” She began.

“What?”

“It’s really not a good idea to fuck your tenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Harry has been caught lol. 
> 
> What we thinking about Malfoy renting out the basement?
> 
> Feel free to comment, I like reading them <3 x


	12. He Needs Some Milk

“What?”

“I said, it’s really not a good idea to fuck your tenant.”

Harry felt his face blanch, his heart beat at a mile a minute and an odd urge to throw up.

_Why was he nervous?_

Consenting adults are allowed to have sex.

_But what if she figures out Harry is using a prostitute._

Harry felt his legs begin to shake.

“Oh Merlin, you look like you’ve just been hit by a car, come in here. I’ll pop the kettle on.” Mia left the hallway and turned back into the kitchen, the faint sound of a kettle echoing her.

Harry swallowed his pride and followed her into the kitchen. Her back was facing him and she was putting two teabags in two new cups.

“How did you…?” Harry asked, aware that he must’ve been as red as a tomato, or as blank as a sheep.

“How did I know?” She continued, finishing Harry’s question for him. “Whilst I did tell you that the basement is soundproof, I meant it is for normal activity levels and bangs, not for moans that hit the same amount of decibals as a nuclear blast.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” She began. The kettle steamed up with a loud hoot, she picked it up and emptied the hot water into the cups. “I would’ve figured it out anyways, despite the fact you two reek of sex, you both also walked in well presented -albeit dirty- and left looking like there was a troll attack. I’m not completely stupid you see.” She finished making the tea and passed one to Harry, who couldn’t even make eye contact with her. “Oh Harry, don’t be like that, it’s okay.”

“Am I really that obvious?” Harry frowned into his tea.

“Of course you are, you’re a man after all. How can you hide those raging hormones?” Harry raised an eyebrow at her. “What? Women don’t have that problem.”

“How would you know?” Harry grumbled furthur into his tea. The embarassment was almost too much.

“I’m bisexual Harry.” Mia explained. “I understand what it’s like, and I’m not going to judge.”

Harry finally looked up to meet her eyes, they were warm and nurturing, there wasn’t even an ounce of judgement in them.

“Bisexual?” Harry repeated.

“Yep.”

“What’s that?” Mia widened her eyes at Harry.

“For a gay man, you really are uneducated on LGBT. It means I like both genders, I don’t really care.” Mia explained, resting a comforting arm on Harry’s shoulders.

“So you like guys and girls?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, but don’t get any ideas.” She joked, patting Harry’s arm and then setting herself down on the table.

Suddenly some sort of cloud cleared away from Harry’s view. Whilst he knew quite a few gay men, he’d never met someone who liked both. It felt almost comforting, like a warm hug.

“Do you like both equally?” Harry asked, pulling out the chair opposite her and taking a seat.

“Definitely not. Girls are far superior, men don’t know what the hell they’re doing. I mean sex is so muc-“ Harry chucked his hand up towards her face.

“I don’t want to know.”

“Fair enough.”

Harry stared down at his tea for a few seconds, deep in thought.

Maybe he was bisexual. It would make snese, wouldn’t it? He definitely prefers men, without a doubt. But he was never not attracted to women, he never faked it with Ginny or anyone else. It always felt real. Perhaps not intense but, it always felt real.

“Do you think I might be bisexual?” Harry asked, feeling himself bite his tongue as he opened himself up to Mia like this. He felt extremely vulnerable, like he was just about to discover some very important news for his life. Mia watched him for a few seconds before moving her hand forward to grab Harry’s.

“That’s not something I could ever decide for you Harry. You need to figure that out on your own. And I know you’ve heard this before and that you’re probably sick of it – because Merlin knows that I am – but people like me, your real friends and family will always be here to support you. Okay?”

Harry timidly smiled at Mia’s cautious expression.

“Okay.”

They sat in a comfortable abyss of conversation for the next few minutes, dripping around random topics, like a muggle disease outbreak and an unsolved murder mystery before Mia brought it back to him and Malfoy.

“So the real question here is: Was Draco faking it or is your dick really just that good?”

Harry felt a loud laugh bubble up out of his throat, making him choke on the tea that he had just drunk. His smile roared out as he replied through a burst of giggles.

“I think that’s enough talking for today.” He chuckled, launching himself out of his chair. “I’m going to go get a shower.” Harry stumbled out of the kitchen doorway, going to the front door with Mia close on his tails.

They both stepped outside and after locking the door, they went their separate ways, apparating away.

-

After a few days of back and forth owling (with a few secrect rendezvous) Harry and Draco had decided to meet up with Cole at his Café to talk things through about how they were going to handle the whole basement situation.

Harry had concluded that he was going to get there about half an hour early just to talk to Cole, whilst he wasn’t romantically interested in the man, he did seem interesting.

In the meantime, Harry and Hermione had both visited one of Diagon’s craft shops and now Harry had enough canvases in his attic to last him a life time.

He pulled one off of the wall and placed it on his stand.

Now how did you even paint?

Harry had only ever touched pencils before, and even that was a bit of a struggle sometimes.

He picked up the instruction manual he’d bought.

_Bob Ross’ Guide to Painting Happy Little Accidents._

He flicked the book open to _Painting:_ _For Beginners_

_Set up your entire work space before you start painting: Having your paint brushes, palette knives, water and any other supplies you'll need at the ready will make your painting time stress-free and fun._

Harry looked around himself, he had some brushes set out and a palette. He’d even gone crazy and set up some painting knives, not that he knew how to use them.

_Starting with a pre-stretched canvas, meaning it’s already pulled onto a wooden frame, is best for beginners. With that, all you need to do before getting started is prime it with a material like gesso._

Harry picked up his canvas primer and liberally ran it over the canvas, casting a spell to dry it quickly.

_In addition to gesso, consider applying an all-over tone to your canvas to instantly set the mood._

Harry looked outside; it was early-ish in the morning. Enough that the sun still set a yellow hue over his partially completed garden. _A yellowy undercoat it would be then._

_Then follow the shapes you’re trying to draw. Drawing from source material tends to be easier for beginners, so pick what you are going to paint and get painting!_

Harry settled his eyes on the setting outside.

_Time to become an artist._

-

It was _shit_.

Like, complete and utter _shit_.

Harry had forgotten that paint would run if it was too wet or too liberal, which meant there were many random splatters on the painting where the paint had run.

He hadn’t given the undercoat enough time to dry either, so whilst it looked really nice for the first five minutes, after that all the colour mushed together, making what should be a vibrant garden turn to varying shades of brown.

Harry frowned at the image, everything was slightly out of scale. None of the lines looked quite right next to eachother, and the flower heads were comically large. _How could someone even paint small details like that?_

Harry sighed and picked up the canvas, leaving it to dry on the floor of the attic.

Harry turned his head, _maybe it wasn’t that bad?_

 _No_ it was _bad_ , _definitely bad._

 _Well_ … Maybe not bad for a first try _. It’s all just a learning curve, right_?

It wasn’t completely horrible anyways, the sky still looked pretty, maybe not quite how the sky looked in real life, but it looked pretty nonetheless. He was sure no fourteen-year-old could’ve painted better.

_Oh well._

He’ll learn to get better soon.

He whipped off his painters’ apron, washed his hands and strolled down the staircase, he’d have to go meet Cole and Malfoy soon, and he didn’t want to miss it.

He poured himself a quick mug of coffee to sit in the garden with before apparating away to Diagon.

-

“I’ll have a millionaire shortcake and a flat white please.”

“Yes of course sir- Harry!” Cole exclaimed, finally looking up from his till to the queue. “You’re early.” Cole grinned, smiling down at the register.

“Thought I would come out a bit early, talk to you for a bit.”

“Cool, I think Madeline just got in so I might be able to swap our shifts, I’ll be back in a second.” Cole turned around, going into what was presumably the back office and returning five seconds later, “Yeah, she’s cool with it, I’ll just get your order, What was it again?”

“A Millionaire shortcake and a flat white please.” Harry repeated.

“Nice choice, that’ll be four pounds please.”

Harry handed the change over to Cole and moved over to a seat in the corner of the Café.

After a few minutes of waiting, Cole walked over with a tray of food and drinks.

“So, Harry, what do you wanna talk about?” Cole asked, sitting down in the chair opposite Harry, the light from the windows turning Cole’s eyes a golden shade of hazel.

“Not to be weird or anything, but I’ve just been a bit curious about how you know Malfoy lately.” Harry fiddled with his cup, careful not to look too interested.

“Draco?” Cole repeated, he leaned his head down onto his arm. “We go quite a while back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, not crazy far back. After school age ya’know.” Harry nodded along in agreement.

“Whereabouts did you meet?”

“Well, I went to Beauxbatons Academy.”

“In France?”

“Yep.”

“How come you don’t have an accent?” Harry perplexed, leaning forward slightly.

“I was taught English by a tutor, they were British, so I learnt to speak with a British accent.”

“Interesting.”

“Not really, I came here about two years back, with Malfoy actually.”

“You came to England with Malfoy?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “So you really do know Malfoy well.”

“Yeah, we were room mates for a while back in France.”

“Really? He’s never mentioned it.”

“Have you ever asked?” Cole pointed out. “When I left Beauxbatons, I went to Paris where some of my family lived. I met Malfoy a few months after he moved there.” Cole’s spoon clinked against his mug. “He used to live with his Mother in a Manor she owned somewhere in the south of France - nice place - but she’d gone a little bit crazy in her old age, he didn’t get on with her well.”

Harry thought back to how Malfoy used to act with his mother, they always had had a strange relationship, but it was no different to any other pureblood family.

“Anyways, he came to Paris to get away from her, he had a stash of money to keep him up in a hotel for a bit, but then I met him one day near the Eiffel Tower. We went out for a meal, did some sightseeing and I mean, Draco is so charming when you first meet him, I immediately offered him a place to stay at.” Cole’s breath stalled as he glared into his coffee with wide eyes. “If I’m honest, I had quite the crush on Draco and I think he knew it. We went on a few dates, I don’t think he was ever that interested in me though, so it didn’t go anywhere... I still let him stay at my place though.”

“Sounds like Malfoy” Harry replied, knowing how manipulative the Slytherin could be.

“Yeah, it really does.” 

“How did you end up coming to England then?” Harry asked.

“Draco, again. He convinced me to move out here after telling me about how much better the potions trade here was or something like that. I didn’t think much about it, I was quite excited by the thought of getting out of France, I also still had quite a fancy for Draco at this point, so I followed him over.” A sigh fell from Cole’s lips.

“You happy you moved?”

“Oh yeah, one-hundred percent. It’s easier for me here, I’m not quite so scared of my parents finding out about my sexuality… And if I miss them, they’re only an owl away.”

“Your parents don’t like that your gay?” Cole fiddled with his mug.

“I’m Bi but-” _There was that word again_. “-my parents are very religious, I kind of hope I just end up with a girl, so I look outwardly straight.” Cole confessed, sadly peering into his coffee cup again.

“I’m sorry to hear that Cole.”

“It’s not your fault. They’re not bad anyway, they’d still love me, but maybe just from a distance”

They were silent for a few seconds, a comforting lull setting over them.

“What happened after that then, how come you don’t still live with him here?”

“There’s quite a few reasons behind it. I did live with him in England for about a year, but then he got a boyfriend who used to come over all the time, I couldn’t bear to watch Draco with another man. It was dumb, I knew I never had a chance with him, but I’d always hoped that- I don’t know… I was quite heart broken, I think.”

A heavy weight fall over Harry’s chest, was Cole just a picture of what Harry would become if he didn’t get Malfoy out of his system?

“And however much I love Draco, you can’t deny that he’s a sneaky git. He snuck around a lot, hid some things from me. I didn’t like that one bit, so one day I asked him about it, and we had a massive argument, I didn’t speak to him for a month straight after that. I found a new place fairly quickly and moved away.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Again, it’s not your fault Harry.” Cole comforted, Harry felt like this was the wrong way around, surely he should be comforting Cole. “But, that leads us up to the present day, he still comes to visit me once a week, we go to the same parties, other than that we’re just friends.”

“Do you still like Malfoy?” Harry asked, Cole immediately chuckled down at the table.

“No, all of this happened a while ago, when I’d moved away from Malfoy for a while, I got over it. I only liked him for so long because we lived with each other.” Cole explained, twirling his fingers over the rim of his cup. “You learn to move on.”

“So you know Malfoy well?”

“Very.”

“I know this is another weird question, but do you think Malfoy could like me?” Harry asked, regretting his words as soon as they left his lips. Cole smiled at him with knowing eyes.

“Oh definitely, you’re just his type. He always used to bring back guys with black hair, muscular, basically different versions of what you look like.” Harry smiled down at the table. “Anyways, I could feel all of that sexual tension between you two at that party.”

Harry suddenly froze. Was it that obvious? What if Cole could tell they’d had sex when Malfoy got here? Harry felt red rise to his cheeks as memories of Malfoy on top of him flashed into his mind. Cole acknowledged his freezing with one raised eyebrow.

“Wait… Have you? No way!” Cole began. “You’ve slept with Draco.” Cole whispered at Harry.

“Shhhhhh” Harry giggled, raising a hand to cover Cole’s mouth.

“No way! When?” Harry smiled down at the table, squinting his eyes at the cutlery. “More than once? Oh My Merlin!” Cole gassed.

“Maybe.” Harry mumbled, covering his giggling mouth with his hand like a school girl.

“You _have_ to tell me about it.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to look up at Cole with one raised eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe not but, how was it?”

“Amazing.”

Cole laughed with Harry through half lidded eyes.

“To change the subject, I think Malfoy is kind of moving into my basement?” Harry interrupted Cole’s giggles.

“What do you mean?”

“He said his lab was broken, so he’s renting out my basement to build another lab.” Harry explained.

“Bullshit.” Cole called out, shooting Harry a side smirk.

“What.”

“I said, bullshit.” Cole began. “Malfoy set the lab up in his house to be absolutely pristine perfect, there’s no chance it would break.”

“But then why would he-”

“Shhhhh, he’s at the door. Act natural.”

Harry turned his head to see the white blond head walk through the door. His stomach exploded with butterflies.

_Dammit, he should’ve brought Malfoy and him up earlier, he needed more answers._

“Hi Draco,” Cole stood, moving to hug the blond.

“You two are early.” Malfoy smiled, winking at Harry over Cole’s shoulder. Harry smiled back and stood himself up, turning to hug Malfoy as soon as Cole sat back down.

“I couldn’t wait to get some coffee in my system.” Harry lied, chuckling down Draco’s back.

“So, Draco, Harry was just telling me about how you’re renting out his basement at the moment.” Cole began as soon as the two had taken their seats.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

“Oh, yeah, I am actually, I’ve just gotta bring some contracts over and I should be able to set up there.”

“Really, interesting.” Cole smiled mockingly. “I thought you’d set up your old lab to be perfect.”

Malfoy’s face -just for a fraction of a second- sent a warning glare Cole’s way.

Cole was like a cat with a mouse.

“I’d thought so, turns out there were altitude problems.” Malfoy spitefully smiled back at Cole, making the boy hide his own mocking smile in his cup.

“So when are you planning on bringing your stuff over then Malfoy?” Harry questioned, attempting to interrupt the catty blanket that had settled over them.

“I was actually wondering if it would be alright for me to bring my stuff over today?” Malfoy asked, resting his head onto his hand.

“Oh, of course. That’ll be fine, I think. No one should be home tonight.” Malfoy’s face lit up.

“Good.” Draco winked. Harry felt his stomach burst into an explosion once again as he ducked his head down to the table.

“Ooooo, the newspaper delivery is here.” Cole observed, standing up out of his chair to get one. “Maddie! Can you bring over Draco’s usual, pop it on my tab.” Cole shouted towards the cashier, pulling one of the newspapers out of the mesh bag they were in.

He lifted the Daily Prophet up to his face. “Oh My Merlin.” Cole whispered; his face drained white. He folded the paper over under his arm and stumbled back to the table.

“What?” Malfoy asked, reaching his hand out for the paper.

“Brace yourselves.” Cole warned before dropping the front page in front of Harry and Draco.

_HARRY POTTER SPOTTED LEAVING EX-DEATH EATER’S HOUSE_

Below the spread was a photo of Harry leaving Malfoy’s house wearing a ripped, wonky shirt and overall looking a mess. It was blatantly obvious what activity had just happened within the house.

“Shit.” Draco whispered.

_Harry Potter looked like he didn’t have a care in the world when he was spotted leaving -what we believe to be- Draco Malfoy’s house in the early morning. Draco Malfoy was spotted leaving the same house just minutes earlier with a wide smile on his lips._

_Whilst neither men have confirmed or denied their own sexualities to the public, is it too impossible to presume that there may be romance bubbling between the two? Or with the recent news of Draco Malfoy’s promiscuous sightings as a rent boy that maybe Draco was offering his services to Harry Potter._

_Draco was later spotted that evening to be leaving Harry’s brand-new property with his hair styled into a messy coif, a smirking Harry Potter waving him away. Talk about a walk of shame._

“What the Hell!” Harry mumbled. “How do they know where my house is?”

“Forget about that!” Draco warned. “There’s a whole article about us being fuck buddies Harry!”

 _Fuck buddies_. Was that all Malfoy thought they wer- _Not the time for that Harry_.

“Oh Merlin.” Harry whispered. “What can we do about it?”

“Nothing.” Malfoy replied, pulling at his hair. “It’s already been printed; we can’t stop them from writing this sort of rubbish.”

“I didn’t even see any photographers when I left yours.” Harry explained. “They must be hidden.”

“Maybe you two need to be more careful.”

“Shut up Cole.” Malfoy scolded.

“Here’s your order.” A young girl carefully placed Malfoy’s order in front of him, swiftly leaving without another word.

Malfoy stared down at his drink.

“I understand if you don’t want to rent your basement to me anymore, Harry.”

Harry felt his heart rip in two. _He wasn’t thinking that at all._

“Don’t be silly Draco. It’s just one stupid article. It doesn’t even matter.” Harry placed one hand on Malfoy’s shoulder. “I don’t even care. I’ve had far worse written articles about me.”

“You don’t care?”

“No, it’s kind of cute really.” Harry pointed down to one of the photos printed of Malfoy leaving his house. “Look, you look happy.”

“You really don’t mind?” Malfoy looked up to Harry with wide eyes.

“Of course not, at least now people won’t be quite so surprised when I tell them that your down in my basement.” A smile lit up Malfoy’s face.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“How wholesome.” Cole began. “Anyways, I feel bad for making Maddie cover for me for so long, so I’m gonna head back to work, but you two can still talk.” Cole explained, picking up his empty cup and plate. “Bye guys.” Cole turned around, shooting them both a smile before walking away.

“Thank God.” Malfoy whispered. “I was waiting for him to leave.”

“Why?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“We should head over to your house, I’ve got a few things to put up in the basement.” Malfoy explained, chugging his coffee down.

“How long do you think it’ll take to set up?”

“Not long at all, it’s just a few cauldrons and ingredient shelves. So maybe like a hour, probably less.”

“Sounds good.”

“Is Mae there?”

“Mia.”

“Whatever.” Malfoy nonchalantly flicked his wrist. “Is she?”

“No, I wouldn’t leave her there alone.”

“Good. Let’s get going then.”

And with that, the two stood up and apparated to Harry’s house.

-

“Can you put the kettle on, Harry?” Draco asked, strutting into the kitchen. “I’ll go run these boxes down.”

They had made a pitstop by Draco’s house to pick up some boxes, three of which were lying on the kitchen countertop.

Just a few cauldrons and ingredient shelves _his arse_. This was going to take an hour at least.

Harry placed the kettle on the stove and opened the fridge, peering around for some milk.

“Draco! I think I’ve run out of milk!” Harry shouted, shutting the fridge door. He jumped back when he saw Malfoy in the doorway, he thought he was in the basement.

“No milk?” Malfoy pouted.

“Do you want it black?”

“No.” Malfoy refused. “Go buy some.”

“Can you not just have some juice or something?” Harry asked, his tired limbs not really wanting to walk all the way to the corner shop.

“No, I have to have some tea.” Draco persisted. “My brain won’t compute without it.”

“Fine, pop your coat on you can come with me.”

“No way!” Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s freezing out there, I’m not stepping outside.” Malfoy crossed his arms. “Can’t you just go get it?”

“You’re impossible Malfoy.”

“I can make a start whilst you get milk, I’m saving _time_.” Malfoy debated, his strong stance overpowering Harry’s.

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “I’ll be back in ten.” Harry waved, leaving the kitchen to stumble down to the corner shop.

The walk was shorter than he’d remembered, and he was down there within five minutes.

“Two pounds for a half-pint of Milk?” Harry tutted. “Rip-off”

He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the shop keepers desk.

“That’ll be two pounds, sir.” The man informed with a heavy Indian accent. Harry grabbed a pack of Maltesers from the reduced section and placed them on top. “Three pounds, sir.”

Harry pulled a five pound note out of his pocket and within a few seconds he had paid and was walking down the street towards his house.

Malfoy better be _really fucking happy_ to have some milk.

Harry opened the door to his house and stomped his feet against the doormat.

“I’m back Malfoy! I got milk!” Harry walked through to the kitchen, lying his plastic bag down onto the countertop and began unpacking the milk.

Harry heard no sound or movement.

“Malfoy!” He shouted again.

_No movement._

“Draco!”

_Nothing._

Harry felt his heart begin to race, what if Malfoy had hurt himself and fallen down the staircase? Harry held his breath and practically ran through to the basement and down the steps.

“Draco!” He shouted into the dark. He whipped out his wand and cast a lumos on the light bulb.

But there was no one.

_What the fuck?_

Harry went back up the staircase and began the search around his house. He double checked the kitchen.

_No one._

Then the living room.

_No one._

Then the conservatory.

_No one._

Now he was really starting to get worried.

Then the spare room.

_No one._

Then he opened the door handle to his own room, the joints creaking loudly.

Harry’s jaw dropped and his eyeballs bulged out from his eyes.

“Hi Harry,” Malfoy muttered.

There Draco was, laid naked on Harry’s bed, his hand lazily moving along his cock.

The bright light danced over the muscles in Draco’s shoulders, caught in his reflective hair, illuminating the telling shine at the head of his cock. Harry watched Draco’s chest rise and fall as he breathed… as he barely even wanked.

“Come here.” Draco breathed.

Harry fiddled with his sleeves as he stumbled over, a warm smile growing on Draco’s face. His gaze dropped to Harry’s chest as he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you just going to stand there or join me?”

Harry immediately began to finger the hem of his shirt, tugging it over his head and had soon unfastened his trousers. Draco licked his lips. Harry toed off his shoes and the pulled down his trousers and pants, stripping off his socks in one, exposing his hardening length.

Draco held out a hand. “Come here.”

Harry straddled his legs on top of Malfoy on the bed, trapping Malfoy under his weight. Malfoy lifted his hand to Harry’s jaw, where Harry took Draco’s other hand and set it on his own hip. Tenderly, Draco reached to Harry’s glasses and pulled them away from his face, setting them on the bedside cabinet. When they met eyes again, Draco seemed to get lost, unable to break the contact.

Then they were kissing, their arm’s wrapping strong around one another. Everywhere was skin… Draco’s skin touching his own- hip to hip, stomachs aligning, their chests… Merlin… Draco licked slow in Harry’s mouth, savouring the taste, making Harry moan. Then Draco grasped Harry’s arse in both of his hands, Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck. Their cocks nestled together, hot and fully hard.

Harry mildly began to grind down, the heavy weight of their dicks pressed against each other heating Harry’s face. Malfoy let out a whimper beneath him.

The Gryffindor slowly let his fingers walk down from Malfoy’s neck to his shoulders, collarbone, chest, stomach, hip, pelvis before letting them wander around to squeeze the firm muscle of Draco’s arse. Draco gasped when Harry’s calloused hands grasped down on the muscle, tugging his arse cheeks apart.

Harry felt the warm wetness of lube covered all over Draco’s arse- he must’ve already prepped himself. Harry grunted at how wet Malfoy was. Their kissing intensified from slow and devouring to hot and heady, filled with so much need it almost made Harry go blind.

Harry trailed his fingers between Malfoys arse crack, shimmying down to Malfoy’s hole, where he wasn’t met with Malfoy’s open wetness, but instead found a hard object hitting against his fingers.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he pulled away from the kiss, shooting Malfoy an inquisitive look before shimmying backwards between Draco’s legs and lifting one to rest above his shoulder- so that his view was unobstructed.

Harry felt his heart drop to the floor.

Inside of Malfoy was the shiny, glinting metal of a butt plug.

“Fucking hell, Draco.” Harry whispered, running his fingers down to the plug and resting them on the tip, where Harry felt a small vibration echo through his fingers. “Where did you get this?” Harry pushed the metal further in, causing Malfoy’s back to arch up into Harry.

“Fuck!” Malfoy moaned, rushing his own hands down to cover the plug, as if he was protecting himself. “Fuck.” He repeated. “It feels too good, I can’t…”

Harry wrapped his own fingers over Malfoy’s hands and pushed on the skin slightly. Pushing the butt plug in deeper.

“Fucking Merlin!” Malfoy screamed again, his leg shaking on Harry’s shoulder.

“How long have you had that thing in?” Harry asked, pulling both their hands away so he could get a better look at Malfoy’s tight hole straining around the plug.

“About four, maybe five hours.” Malfoy explained, grinding his arse down against the bed to try and push the pug in again.

“Fucking hell Malfoy.” Harry whispered under his breath. “You’ve had that in all day? Even when we were talking to Cole?”

“Maybe.” Malfoy smirked, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling it back down to play with the butt plug.

“Mr Malfoy, you are going to be the death of me.”

Harry wrapped his fingers around the head of the plug and pulled it out slightly. The metal was larger inside and Malfoy’s hole strained tight around it, it looked like it was about to rip the man in half.

“This is huge Draco.” Harry slipped the butt plug back in, relishing in the way Malfoy’s legs gripped onto him tighter.

“So are you.” Draco explained, absentmindedly fiddling with his own nipples. “I don’t need prep; you can just go straight in now.”

Harry couldn’t help but be amazed at how Malfoy could look so innocent, hot, submissive, dominant and dangerous all at one time, but somehow the man could exceed expectations for everything he attempted. _The bastard_.

Harry wrapped his hand around the plug, this time fully pulling the metal out, Malfoy’s entrance resisting against the pull, attempting to tug the toy back inside.

Harry’s mouth gaped at the size of the buttplug in his hand, the metal was so much larger on the inside, it must’ve stretched Draco out more than Harry’s whole fist even could. Well maybe not but… It was still _huge_.

Malfoy whimpered beneath Harry, his legs tugging tighter around Harry’s shoulders. In the time that Harry had spent ogling the buttplug, Malfoy had already grown too needy and was pumping his cock long and hard with one hand whilst the other was circling his loose, wet hole.

“Bloody Hell Draco!” Harry cursed, swatting Malfoy’s hands away from himself. “That’s my job.” He smiled.

Without warning, Harry aligned himself to Draco and slammed his cock inside, immediately filling Draco up all the way to Harry’s hips.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Malfoy screamed out in a stream of moans, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Harry pulled all the way out to his tip before slamming back in again, the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating around the room like a gun shot. Malfoy’s stream of moans never ended, his hands lifting higher to push against the headboard of Harry’s bed, a poor attempt to stop his body flying at Harry’s thrusts.

Harry repeated again, his thrusting animalistic, not stopping for a seconds breath, using Malfoy like he was nothing more than a doll. It was just what Harry needed. With each thrust a grunt fell from Harry’s lips, sweat droplets forming on his forehead from exertion, but he couldn’t stop. It was never ending, pounding into Draco without mercy. Draco’s mouth swapped between falling open in loud moans to grinding his teeth shut against each other, an attempt to silence his screams. Harry braced his hands beside Draco’s chest and moved back and forth, back and forth, so fast that their bodies appeared to be blurring together.

Draco clawed his hands into the pillow, hugging it slightly as he stared up to Harry’s face, watching in appreciation at how the sweat slowly rolled down his skin, his eyes occasionally closing and his head rolling back.

Harry’s thighs tensed hard every few seconds, begging him to slow down his thrusts, the muscles screaming at him, but he couldn’t slow down, not now, not when Malfoy looked so bloody hot beneath him.

Harry didn’t know how long it went on, it was like he’d flown to cloud nine, never to come back. His mind blurred with nothing but Draco’s skin rippling each time Harry’s pelvis hit his deep red arsecheeks and how Draco’s legs had somehow ended up being wrapped around his own head.

_Who knew Malfoy was so flexible?_

All he knew was that eventually his hand wrapped itself around Draco’s cock, pumping with the same rhythm of his hips, his orgasm close approaching.

“Harry! I’m close.” Draco screamed, lifting his own hands to pull his legs back further behind his head, exposing his arsehole to Harry’s dick even more.

Then his lips dropped open in a deep red pout, his legs began to tremble above his head and endless declarations of how good he felt dripped from his lips like music to Harry’s ears. White spurts of cum shot out from Draco’s slit with so much force that it splattered up onto Harry’s chest, some even ending up on his face.

Malfoy’s whimpering body felt like fire on Harry’s cock, the muscles pulling and squeezing tight onto Harry. He couldn’t hold on any longer and let his orgasm hit him full force, filling Malfoy up with white cum, some of it dripping back out onto Harry’s thighs and bedsheets.

Harry’s orgasm lasted for what felt like minutes, he was sure he’d blacked out. He couldn’t even remember what had happened until he looked up to find himself calmly lying next to Malfoy, an echo of his orgasm trembling endlessly in his thighs.

They lay there in complete silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of each other’s breath.

“So, did you get the milk?” Malfoy asked.

A rumble of laughter echoed through the room, shuffling out from Harry’s belly. Harry leant on his side, lazily smiling at Malfoy, moving one arm to rest on the man’s hard chest.

“Yes, I got the milk.” Harry replied, eyes glued to the deep red of Malfoy’s lips.

“Where’s my tea then?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Harry laughed.

“Yes, I was waiting.”

Harry shook his head with a large, dopey smile set on his face.

“I’ll go make you some.”

Harry pulled his wobbly legs off of the bed, almost falling over when he went to pick himself up.

He could feel Malfoy’s eyes boring into his bum, and it took all his strength to not cover himself away. He leant down to pick up his discarded pair of underwear.

“No!” Malfoy scolded. “I prefer you without it.” He explained, snuggling himself further into the bedsheets, taking a deep breath of the smell.

Harry turned around to face Malfoy and was fairly impressed at how the man unabashedly trained his eyes onto Harry’s bobbing cock. He wasn’t even trying to hide where he was looking.

“I’ll be back in a minute then.” Harry turned his back to Malfoy and made his way to the door. “After that, we really need to make a start on your lab.” Harry smiled back to Malfoy, who nonchalantly raised his hand and shooed Harry away.

“Get me my tea, slave.”

And with that, Harry turned out of the room and strolled towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think about Cole and Malfoy?  
> A new revelation of his past.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, they're good motivators and I 'm happy to answer any questions :) (or plotholes) xx


	13. A Painting A Day Keeps The Emotional Instability Away

After about an hour of the two sitting naked under the sheets of Harry’s bed, clutching cups of tea in their hands, they had decided to get dressed and begin their work on the basement.

In truth, Malfoy was right, it did take them less than an hour to set up, but that was mainly because of Malfoy’s, frankly, amazing organising skills. Harry was in awe at how Malfoy could just switch off the surrounding world to complete his task. After fifteen minutes, Harry had decided to just sit on the staircase with a new cup of tea in his hands as he was just slowing Draco down really.

Harry felt something warm settle in his tummy as he watched Draco, it felt like a small pebble pushing down against him, attempting to move his insides out of his body. But it was warm at the same time, it felt comforting and was a welcomed feeling for Harry. It made him feel content, like nothing bad could ever happen.

Harry dazedly sighed, leaning down on his hand, unable to draw his adoring eyes away from Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to face Harry, his face dropped from focused to confused for a second, before a small smile settled on his lips.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Draco mumbled, turning back to move his potions bottles onto the newly assembled shelves.

“Like what?” Draco turned to Harry for a second and rolled his eyes before turning back.

“Like a little puppy-dog,” he explained. “It makes me nervous.”

Harry proceeded to try to not look like a little puppy dog and instead chose to settle his eyes on the ground, instead listening to the occasional grunt and murmur Draco would make when moving around.

“And there we go… The last ingredient bottle I have left.” Draco announced, carefully laying the glassware on the shelf. “Fini.” He dusted of his hands and walked up to Harry.

“Why don’t ya look at that.” Harry looked around the lab. “It looks great Malfoy.”

“I know.”

Whilst the largeness of the room made Draco’s lab look very small, it was beginning to come together. There were countless bottles arranged along wooden planks that had been screwed into the concrete wall. Four cauldrons were centred on a worktable in the middle of the room, enough workspace around them to make the mixing easy. A large array of mixing rods were hung up on the wall and Harry was sure that it wouldn’t be long before Malfoy would start brewing his own new potion.

“So, when can I see this brilliant potion you’ve made?” Harry asked, grabbing Malfoy’s outstretched hand to pull himself off the staircase.

Malfoy’s entire body suddenly went as stiff as a plank.

“You want to see that?” Malfoy squinted his eyes at Harry. “I thought you hated potions.”

“I do… But if you made it, I want to see it.” The corner of Malfoy’s lips lifted and then fell low once again.

“I’ll show you it, soon… I just need to… make some changes to it.” Malfoy explained, his eyes darting everywhere but Harry.

“Okay.” Harry replied, choosing to change the conversation topic. He awkwardly peered down to his watch.

8:56 pm

“It’s getting kinda late.” Harry began. “Do you wanna … stay?” Harry asked, fiddling with his fingertips, Malfoys eyes suddenly found their way back to Harry’s face. “I have a spare bed…”

“No, Harry. I’m sorry but, I have some paperwork to finish.” Malfoy lifted his hand to Harry’s jaw and ran his thumb along the bone.

In slow motion, he leant forward and pressed his lips softly onto Harry’s, for only a second before pulling away and staring endlessly into Harry’s eyes.

“I’ll see you soon.” Draco backed away, let his arm fall and walked up the stairs, leaving Harry alone. After a few seconds, Harry heard an echo of the front door closing.

Malfoy kissed him.

_Draco had kissed him._

Of course, Malfoy had kissed him before but, those kisses were always lustful, heated and deep. He’d only kissed him when the two were about to have sex. What has just happened, that was nothing more than a chaste peck, one that a lover would give to their partner. Harry felt his heart leap at the thought.

Did Draco think of Harry as more than a client?

Did Harry think of Draco as more than a prostitute?

_Definitely._

Harry pursed his lips.

Did he want a relationship with Draco?

He paused, sat back down on the staircase and fiddled with his lower lip.

Yes.

_Yes he did._

Harry had to take a deep breath in through his nose as the realisation punched him in the gut.

Harry was head over heels for Draco, and he was too deep in to get out anytime soon.

-

After not even ten minutes of Draco leaving, a heavy, panicked knock slammed down against Harry’s front door.

“Coming.” Harry shouted, tugging himself from the staircase and hauling himself to the door.

He opened the wood to find Draco standing there in the cold. At first his stomach wooshed up high, still exhilarated by the realisation that he wanted something deeper with Draco, but then it slammed back down when he saw the expression written all over Malfoy’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, grabbing Malfoy’s arm and pulling him into the warmth of his cottage.

“I’ve been robbed.” Malfoy explained, tugging on the tips of his hair. “They took my potions recipe.”

Harry gasped.

“What? How?”

“I don’t know! But it’s not there.” Malfoy pulled on his hair again, his breath coming out in shallow grunts.

“Come and have a seat, tell me what happened.” Harry placed one hand on Malfoy’s shoulder and tried to direct him to the kitchen with the other.

“No.” Malfoy tugged Harry’s hand off of him. “I need to check that nothing else has been taken.”

Harry stared at Malfoy in confusion for a few seconds. He was obviously not in the right state of mind, his eyes were glinting a million shades of red and his lips looked to be cut up from biting.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come and sit dow-”

“No!” Malfoy exclaimed. Now Harry could see how Draco’s eyes were beginning to dampen, he looked torn.

“What do you want to do?” Harry asked, tentatively raising his hand back onto Draco’s shoulders.

“We need to look around my house.” Malfoy looked like a small child as he spoke, bottom lip pouted out and large eyes tearing up at Harry. It made Harry’s heart whimper.

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

Malfoy replied with a small nod, he raised one finger to wipe away at his eyes, hoping that Harry wouldn’t notice.

Harry couldn’t help himself, he took a risk and leant forward, wrapping his arms around the man and bringing him in in a tight embrace. Draco’s body bristled, but when Harry rubbed his hand against Draco’s back, he felt him relaxed and pour himself into the hug. Harry’s heart warmed, leaping around in its cage. Harry almost felt bad at how he was meant to be comforting the man, but instead couldn’t control his own emotions around him.

A low sniff echoed from Draco’s nose as he snuggled himself further into Harry’s shoulder.

When they pulled away, Malfoy was watching him with deep, longing eyes once again.

Harry lifted his thumb to brush Malfoy’s cheek.

“Let’s go.”

-

“So you’re sure the potion recipe has been taken?” Harry asked once again, filtering through another box of Draco’s lab ingredients.

“Yes I’m sure Harry.” Draco replied, continuing to filter through his own box.

Draco had given him a list of items that were meant to be in each box, Harry was to tick them off once he found them. It was extremely time consuming, to say the least. He didn’t really see the point of it, after three boxes of ingredients, you’d imagine Draco would figure that whoever had robbed him hadn’t touched the ingredients. Especially when they were all left in pristine condition and in the correct place.

But Malfoy wasn’t really in the best mind state at the moment. So, Harry didn’t dare question it.

And after half an hour of endless listing, Harry felt like his bladder was about to explode.

“Can I use your toilet?” He asked, trying to hide his discomfort from his face.

“Yeah, sure. Just go downstairs, it’s the last room on the right, opposite my bedroom.”

Harry lifted himself up from the boxes and walked down the deep green hallway and staircase.

_Malfoy should really consider a new colour palette for at least something he owns_.

He shuffled open the toilet door to find a simple set up of a toilet, a shower and far too many soap products.

Harry undid his zipper and practically groaned with relief as he emptied his bladder, soon putting himself back in his pants and doing the zipper up again.

When he left the bathroom and found himself back in the hallway, Harry noticed that one of the doors was ajar, a yellow light shining out.

His curiosity peaked as he stepped towards the it and looked inside.

It was Malfoy’s room.

Harry opened the door wider, cringing at how a loud creak screamed from the joints.

It smelt like oak and peaches, making goosebumps raise on his back.

He took a few steps closer to the bed, testing how soft it was with his fist. He leant forward and pressed his hand down, pushing into the mattress.

Memories of how Malfoy and him had had sex for the first time here flashed into his mind, a small smile forming on his lips.

Suddenly, his glasses gave up holding onto his face and they slipped off down to the ground, choosing to rest next to the bed.

“Bloody Hell.” Harry murmured as he bent down on his knees, scrambling his hand around on the floor to find his glasses. Once his hands were wrapped around the frame, he lifted them up and placed them back on his face.

When something from the corner of his eyes glinted.

From under the bed.

Harry knelt his head down further to the ground to get a better look. Merlon, he’d look _really weird_ if Malfoy walked in right now. He pulled his head back slightly.

_Is this an invasion of privacy?_

He really shouldn’t look around Malfoy’s personal space like this.

But Merlin was the curiosity in his bones tingling with a need to look under the bed.

He was sure it would be nothing serious.

He knelt back down and leant his arm under the bed frame, wrapping his palm around the metal box.

“Harry!”

Harry bounced back in shock, bashing his head against the wooden bed frame.

He looked around himself, no one was here.

“Can you help me pack up this box?” Malfoy asked, shouting down the staircase.

Harry rubbed his head and pouted.

“Coming!”

He tugged himself up off of the floor and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, just as he’d found it.

“Luckily, I think we can conclude that nothing else was stolen.” Draco informed him, a large smile on his face as Harry closed the door behind himself.

“Good.”

Malfoy’s smile dropped slightly.

“But I still need to file a report for my recipe. I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find it.” Malfoy’s eyebrows furrowed.

“We can go down to the Auror department now, file a case-”

“No!” Malfoy interrupted, worry running itself all over his face. “No.. There’s no need for that.” He awkwardly smiled.

“Why not?”

“They’ll want to do a house check.” Malfoy explained. “…And I used to be a p-prostitute. Remember? That’s illegal.” Draco fiddled with his fingers, unable to meet Harry’s eyes.

“But they already know what you used to be Draco.”

“No they don’t.” Malfoy rushed. “The Prophet just theorised it. It was never confirmed.”

“Why not.”

“They couldn’t find enough proof.” Malfoy finally looked up to Harry’s eyes, only to quickly look away again. “I don’t want to be caught. They’d sent me to Azkaban. They’ve already let me off once.”

Draco looked torn again, so vulnerable that Harry’s heart shook. Harry walked towards the man and wrapped him in a warm hug, attempting to squeeze all the bad things away.

“It’s okay Draco.” Harry comforted. He pulled away slightly, so his eyes could meet the blond’s. “We can also talk to Hermione and Ron about it, I’m sure they wouldn’t get you in trouble. They could help.” Harry stroked his cheek absentmindedly with his thumb, and Draco snuggled into it.

“Thank you, Harry.” Draco pulled Harry back into another hug. “You’re too good to me.”

Harry couldn’t ignore the fireworks show firing up in his belly.

-

The two spent the rest of the night filing through cabinets and making a final double check. Malfoy’s nerves were still set on end and it made Harry’s heart ache.

To think that Malfoy could have his life’s work stolen by someone else.

It must’ve been painful; Harry could hardly imagine it.

When they were finished, Malfoy asked to stay at Harry’s house, he explained that he was too scared to be left alone in his house when someone might be out there waiting for him. Harry didn’t really believe him but accepted, nonetheless.

And the thank you sex was great, in Harry’s opinion. Definitely worth it.

By the morning, the two went over to Hermione and Ron’s house to explain what had happened.

Malfoy was, once again, an emotional wreck. Harry found himself being endeared by the damp, round eyes filled with vulnerability. It was almost like Malfoy was becoming a different person, someone open and loving. It warmed Harry’s heart.

Although, it was an awkward encounter. _Extremely_ awkward.

To start with, you could see Hermione’s teacup shaking with how hard she was gripping it. Her eyes going wide when Harry explained their living situation.

Ron was far worse at hiding his emotions, his face turning red with anger when Draco had even just stepped into the house.

But by the end of their visit, the two begrudgingly accepted that maybe, _somehow_ , Malfoy had changed.

Hermione was insistent that they should get the ministry on the case.

“This is robbery, boys! Of a potion worth millions!” She stressed, but the fear echoed in Malfoy’s eyes slowly quieted her down.

Ron never seemed to quite believe Draco though, his eyes constantly squinted and analysing.

“So, you don’t want to tell the ministry in case they find out you were a prostitute?” Ron asked, Malfoy watched his hands, curling into one another.

“Yes, I’m scared I’ll be sent to Azkaban.”

“They wouldn’t, Malfoy.” Ron began. “If they couldn’t find enough evidence when they first searched, they wouldn’t find any now.”

“But they might.”

“They wouldn’t Malfoy.”

“How do you know?” Malfoy insisted, making Ron raise his fingers to rub at his eyeballs.

“Because I was assigned to your case!” Ron explained. “We found no evidence! The most incriminating thing so far is you sitting in front of me telling me that you were a prostitute.”

“But I don’t need another casefile on me.” Now Ron’s eyes were running all around Malfoy’s face.

“How did you hide so well?” Malfoy looked down to the table and leant onto Harry’s shoulder. Hermione raised her eyebrows high at the action. “We didn’t find even a drop of evidence.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

With a roll of the eyes, Ron finished ploughing.

He eventually agreed to search through the ministry files for other recent thefts. To check if there’s someone in the area likely to rob Malfoy. But other than that, there was nothing the two could do to help.

Which left Harry where he was now.

Malfoy working downstairs in the basement and him upstairs in the attic.

He looked around the room, there must’ve been about five canvases spread around, each getting progressively better than the last.

His first painting was hanging from the wall in a proud mantlepiece. Whilst it was still a piece of shit, it was Harry’s first piece of shit. So, he had decided to give it a special place in his room. Surrounding it was four other canvases, one still wet with paint.

Two of them were paintings of Harry’s garden, both far better than Harry’s first painting. Admittedly, the flowers were still a bit off but, they were good enough that perhaps someone would even want to buy them. _Harry Potter exclusives_. He shook his head at the thought and picked up a new canvas, placing it on his easel.

The other two were more abstract paintings, and that was where Harry found that he really shined through. His life drawings were a bit runny, out of proportion and not quite perfect. Which just lead Harry to stress. But the abstract paintings were both beautiful in their own way.

One was orange with pinks and reds and oranges and white, it made Harry think of the sunsetting away. The other was a dark blue with more angry paint strikes, like the moon during a hunt. They both made Harry smile and his heart flutter. Although they had no objects in them, they showed Harry’s inner thoughts far more deeply than he could of possibly imagined.

So, he poured out his new set of paints, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t have Malfoy on his mind the whole time he was painting.

First, he started with a deep green and painted it in structural spikes across the blank canvas. Mixing it with a navy blue and shading the shadows of the spikes. He thought of Malfoy’s old school robes, what the man used to be like. A cold, sharp exterior, defined by what he was taught and told, nothing more than a Slytherin pure blood.

Then he dipped his brushes into a dark black (which for whatever reason was a horrible colour to find a good quality of) and flicked dots of black onto the canvas. Dirtying the pristine spikes with grime and dark. Making them hardly resemble what they once were. Harry soon stopped with the flicks, deciding that perhaps, he had added to much black to the painting. _Maybe Harry had ruined it_.

He tutted under his breath and carried on.

Now he picked up a steely grey, one that swam with hints of blue and splatted again, similarly to the black dots. But this time, instead of random swoops of colour, they somehow looked more like teardrops against the green. On a few of the drops, a black swoop would outline them, resembling dark eyelashes wrapped around cold eyes.

Next, he selected a red and gold colour and painted them in swipes across the opposite end of the canvas. They were subtle and were added slowly. At first Harry was afraid the Red and gold wouldn’t work with the green, that they’d clash and the entire painting he’d worked hard on would be wrecked. But he followed his gut instinct and leaked some on. The red wasn’t in structured spikes like the green, it was more wild and free, almost melting across the canvas. He still wasn’t sure when he first added it, but as the red lied next to the green and navy, somehow the two complimented each other, making the entire canvas seem more vibrant.

Finally, after casting a drying spell, he picked up a white and painted a vignette over the drying paints. Illuminating the clashing colours with a white outline, shading it into the creases of what had previously been a dark green spike.

Harry stepped back from the painting and looked, it must’ve been his best painting yet. There was something new about it, fresh. And it made Harry’s heart swoon and eyes ache.

He picked it up and lied it in his drying spot, watching over it with loving eyes.

He now decided that anyone who didn’t appreciated abstract art was out of their bloody minds.

Because he hadn’t been in more awe of something in his life.


	14. Time To Pop(corn) The Question

“Oh Harry!” Malfoy swirled around. “You surprised me.” He laughed, wiping his forehead from sweat.

Malfoy had finished setting up his lab a few hours ago and had started brewing his first potion. He was so absorbed in it that he didn’t even notice Harry come in. So, Harry decided to sit down on the staircase and watch with interest as Malfoy spliced, diced and crushed his ingredients, carefully dropping each one into the cauldron. Stirring anticlockwise and counting how many times under his breath.

He’d practically jumped out of his skin when Harry had cleared his throat.

“What are you brewing?” Harry asked.

“Nothing much. Just brewing hangover potion.” Malfoy smiled and turning back to the pot, stirring precisely five more times. “There we go, all finished.” Malfoy rubbed his hands together and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the man. “It’s one of my best potions.”

Harry breathed Malfoy’s scent in from his neck, almost shuddering at how dizzy it made him. Harry could really get used to hugging Malfoy.

Draco pulled back slightly and squinted at Harry’s cheek. He swiftly lifted his finger to his cheek and began rubbing at it.

“You’ve got paint all over you.” He scolded, licking the finger and presuming his scrubbing.

Harry scrunched his nose and tried to push Malfoy’s hand away, swatting his hands against Draco’s shoulder.

Harry giggled as Malfoy pushed harder against his cheek, before finally pulling away.

“There. Now you look somewhat presentable.” Malfoy smirked. “Presentable for you anyways.”

Harry smiled and walked over to the cauldron, curiously looking into the pot.

“Careful not to get too close, the fumes can be dangerous.” Malfoy warned, filing his hands through the ingredient shelves.

Harry resisted the urge to lean in and smell the fumes.

“Can you make me some tea, darling.” Draco asked, keeping his back to Harry.

Darling.

_Darling_.

Draco had just called Harry _darling_.

A smile lit up Harry’s lips.

“O-of course.” He stuttered, dumbly turning around to the staircase.

“What teas do you have?” Draco asked.

“What teas do I have?”

“Yes. What teas do you have?”

“Umm… I just have, tea. Ya’know, normal tea.” Malfoy turned to face Harry; his mouth wide open.

“Oh Merlin, you are an absolute plebeian sometimes Harry.” Malfoy insulted, shooting Harry a side smirk. “Do you not have peppermint or fruit or camomile or… Popcorn! Oh, I do love some popcorn tea.”

“Popcorn tea?”

“Yes, yes…” Malfoy shooed his hand towards Harry, disregarding his perplexed expression. “I bought it from a muggle market with Pansy. I had done so as a joke, thinking it would just be some sort of gimmick. We both made a cup when we got back and were astounded to find that the stuff is delicious. Terribly bad for you but, delicious, nonetheless. Like a more adult version of Butterbeer.” Malfoy raved, his hands flying about with excitement as he described it.

“It sounds… nice.”

“Oh, you must try some. I have a pack or two left at my house.” Malfoy raved, moving to tug on Harry’s wrist. “Let’s go, I can make you a cup.”

“I thought you were scared to go home, Draco?” Harry asked, Malfoy showed him a mischievous smirk.

“Perhaps I could make an exception for some popcorn tea.”

“If you’re sure.”

-

The popcorn tea was decent.

It wasn’t anywhere near as good as butterbeer. That was a big claim in itself, however, for a herbal tea. It was _pleasant_.

_Could popcorn tea be considered herbal?_

Harry shook his head.

It was very palatable (for a herbal tea) and left a lovely buttery aftertaste on his tongue. He normally only ever drank builders tea, but perhaps he would (maybe) allow a cup of popcorn tea every once in a while.

As long as Malfoy invited him to his house for it.

They had both decided to rest with each other on the couch. Malfoy lazily resting his legs on Harry’s lap, laying his head down on the armrest. Harry seated his cup down on Malfoy’s ankles. His legs were far too long for the couch, so his feet drifted off the other armrest, dangling above the floor.

Harry had been absentmindedly stroking at Malfoy’s ankle for a few minutes, staring into nothingness in the distance. When he turned to face Malfoy, the man showed him a comforting smile, one with crinkles at the eyes.

“How has your day been?” Draco asked, taking a long sip of his tea.

“Relaxing. I made a new painting.”

“Painting?” Malfoy questioned, settling his cup tantalisingly close to his crotch. Draco didn’t ignore the way Harry’s eyes followed his mug.

“Oh, of course. I forgot to tell you.” Harry suddenly felt an anxious heat prickling up his neck. “I’ve decided to take up art.” Harry explained, he felt extremely vulnerable, his cheeks turning red.

Malfoy was silent for a few seconds.

“Do you enjoy it?”

Harry nodded.

“Are you good at it?”

Harry lifted one hand and shook it in a ‘kinda’ gesture, making Malfoy laugh.

“Good, I wish I could find a new hobby.”

“Don’t you have potions?”

“Yeah, but I’ve had that since I was young… I think every adult should find a new hobby to start in adulthood, that they’re not going to monetise.”

“Yeah.” Harry agreed.

“Some sort of output. I mean, I’m about to turn potions into my job. So, I’ve kind of lost it as a hobby, really.”

The air changed slightly, Harry could feel both of their walls crashing down around them, instead being filled with the comforting steam of popcorn tea.

“I suppose so. But, you still love potions?”

Malfoy nodded.

“That’s nice to know…” Harry took a long sip of tea. “Speaking of, why don’t you tell me about your new, famous potion.” Harry smiled, Malfoy took in a deep breath and held it for a second.

“What do you want to know?” Malfoy shifted above Harry; fidgeting his feet.

“How’d you find out about it?” Harry asked, simply. Best to start with the easy.

“So how did I decide to brew it?”

“Yeah.”

Malfoy’s face furrowed as he thought, his fingers raising to scrub at his chin, his entire body going uncharacteristically stiff.

“Okay… Well… Umm…. It started with me just brewing a memory restoration potion. And I guess that I had read about the amount of unresolved obliviation cases in the Prophet that morning. Decided that maybe I could find out how to make the potion more universal.”

“How did you go about that?”

“How did I- A _lot_ of research. Like a lot.” Malfoy began, his eyes shifting along the room and his body language exaggerated. “There were _a lot_ of case studies I guess, I read _a lot_. Then compared it with a forgetfulness potion. Eventually – through _a lot_ of hard work – I managed to figure it all out.”

“That’s really inspiring, Draco.”

“What can I say? How can such greatness not inspire?”

“And you did this all whilst being a prostitute?” Malfoy’s body suddenly bristled.

“I don’t want to talk about that Harry.”

Harry looked into Malfoy’s eyes, sensing the fear and taking it as a challenge.

“Why not?”

“It’s just hard.”

Harry’s stomach began to swim, his gut was telling him something wasn’t right.

“Why?”

“Because… Because.” Malfoy’s eyes were streaming across the room. “I don’t want you to judge me for what I used to be.” He explained. Harry’s stomach suddenly released, filling with empathy instead of his prior uncertainty.

“Draco, I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Don’t worry Harry. You should feel comfortable asking me anything.”

“You think?” Harry’s heart began to flutter. It seemed be fluttering constantly over the past month, it was almost like his heart had cocooned into a butterfly.

“Yeah… I just…” Malfoy put his cup of tea onto the coffee table and began fiddling with his fingers. “It’s embarrassing to say but, I think I’ve liked you for a really long time.”

Harry’s heart exploded.

“You _like_ me?” Harry swallowed deeply. Draco’s eyes looked panicked for a moment before he took a breath and they settled back down.

“Yeah. I think I always had a bit of a hero complex with you.”

“Really?” Harry smiled, making Draco return it.

“I think I liked you all the way from first year.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“I thought I hated you. I thought I was jealous of you. But I soon realised that I just really wanted to be friends with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and by third year – when all those teenage boy hormones started pumping, I think I realised that I wanted you as more than just a friend.” Malfoy wouldn’t stop fiddling with his fingers, but now his lips were rested in a satisfied smile, happy eyes watching his hands.

“I never would’ve guessed.”

“I’m good at hiding things.”

“Most of the time.”

They were silent for a few seconds.

“So are you going to confess your unrequited love for me as well or have I just embarrassed myself and this was all one sided?” Malfoy joked, finally meeting Harry’s eyes.

“I’m sorry to say that I had never thought of you as anything more than a git, Draco.” Draco chuckled out a strained laugh. “I hadn’t even realised I was gay until about a year ago, I just thought every man could appreciate another man’s perky bum from time to time.” They both smiled at each other. “But maybe I did have a crush on you, and never realised. Thinking about it, I did stalk you like an obsessed fan, didn’t I?”

“You can say that again.”

“I managed to get over it for a while. Meaning, I didn’t spare a second of thought about it for about five years. That was, until I saw your article in the newspaper. It must’ve reignited something in me.” Harry explained, picking at a single loose thread on Draco’s jeans.

“Hey, those are custom tailored!” Draco swatted Harry’s hand away from the thread before letting him continue. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s prissiness.

“Anyways, I think I was destined to be obsessed with you when I first saw you at that gay club.” Harry’s memory flickered back to Draco rubbing up against another man, Harry had to squeeze his eyes to push the image away. Hating how his chest sparked with possessive jealousy.

“I was destined to be obsessed with you ever since I first heard the name Harry Potter.” Draco revealed.

“So…” Harry paused, placing his own tea on the coffee table. He stared down at the ankles on his lap before looking up and meeting Draco’s waiting gaze. “Do you think we could be more than this?” Harry asked, immediately looking away, hiding how anxious the question made him. He held his breath as Draco waited to answer.

“You really want something more with me?” Draco asked, when Harry faced him, shock was written all over Malfoy’s features, like a small child.

“Yes.” Harry answered. “Yes, I do.”

As soon as Harry replied, Malfoy had lifted himself up and was on Harry in an instant, pushing his lips down onto Harry’s.

It wasn’t a kiss.

It couldn’t be called a _kiss_.

Not when there was that much emotion pressing down against Harry, not when there was so much want reeling off of Malfoy. Not when Malfoy’s hands were running over Harry’s chest like he was the only man to exist.

It made Harry’s head swim.

Harry quickly responded with his own kiss, maddened by how Draco tasted like popcorn and warmth and just pure Malfoy. It was like sipping an expensive liquor, and Harry was starting to get tipsy.

Harry pushed his hands up into Draco’s hair and pulled him in closer, closing his teeth down onto Draco’s lip in a soft bite. He was sure he heard a tiny whimper pour from Draco’s mouth. Draco pushed his tongue inside Harry’s mouth and ran it around like some form of torture.

Their tongues embraced each other, sending tingles down Harry’s spine as Malfoy’s fingers trailed over his never endings. Malfoy travelled his fingers round to the front of Harry’s chest, directly over his nipples, before softly pushing Harry away.

“My bedroom?” Draco asked, his eyes wild, his hair splayed and his lips red. He looked like the most appetising meal Harry could think of. He looked so _good_ that just seeing Malfoy in a state made Harry want to moan.

“Yeah.”

Draco linked his hand into Harry’s and jumped up, pulling Harry down the staircase with him and running into his bedroom before pushing the Gryffindor down on the bed. Draco swiftly climbed over him, straddling Harry’s legs.

He quickly reattached their lips, pushing Harry down further into the covers and grinding his hips down onto Harry.

_How was Malfoy already hard?_

Harry suddenly realised that he was hard as well.

“Merlin, I want you to fuck me!” Draco exclaimed, moving his bum to rest over Harry’s crotch before pushing down. Harry let out a strangled groan.

Whilst Harry wanted nothing more than to feel Malfoy’s pure heat wrapped around him, the sincerity of their conversation had planted other ideas into Harry’s head. Maybe he was ready. Maybe he would let Malfoy take his virginity.

His bottom-virginity that is.

Malfoy tried to push the kiss deeper, but Harry didn’t let him, keeping up the original pace. Draco whimpered and pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, nurturingly lifting his finger to rub Harry’s cheek. Harry felt embarrassed to vocalise what he wanted.

“Don’t worry, it’s not important.” He concluded, deciding to give up on the idea. Malfoy would surely think it was ridiculous.

“No. You can tell me anything Harry.” Malfoy continued rubbing Harry’s cheek. Harry sighed and leaned into it. He took a deep breath.

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry mumbled. Draco’s finger paused.

“What was that?” Harry felt shame prickle up his neck.

“I was wondering if maybe, I could bottom this time.” Harry revealed, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“Really. You would let me do that?” Draco’s finger moved to brush over Harry’s sensitive lip.

Harry nodded, scared by how longing Draco’s eyes appeared to be.

“Have you ever bottomed before?” Draco asked.

Harry slowly shook his head.

Malfoy was silent.

“I’m sorry, it was stupid I-”

Without another seconds wait, Malfoy pushed his lips back down on top of Harry’s, so lightly that Harry wasn’t even sure they were there.

“Of course you can.” He whispered

Malfoy planted his lips down on Harry and kissed him slow, so slow that Harry couldn’t even hear himself think. He entwined their lips together and slithered his tongue in, letting it caress the indents in Harry’s mouth, as if he was trying to memorise what it was like. Harry kissed back with an equal amount of fervour.

Malfoy carefully detached his lips from Harry’s, making a small whimper of protest fall from his lips.

Draco kissed up Harry’s nose, then fluttered his lips across his forehead, then cheekbones, then ears, then jaw, then chin, the down his neck until Harry was sure his face was bright red with heat.

Malfoy’s fingers slowly began to slither down to the hem of Harry’s shirt before slipping under the fabric and caressing Harry’s chest. Harry wanted to scream at Draco to hurry up, but something about the foreplay amplified every sound in Harry’s thoughts, making speaking impossible.

Malfoy’s lips worked on Harry’s neck whilst his hands fiddled with his nipples. Flicking over the peaked nibs again and again, making them stand up hard. Harry was sure he could come just from this as he became aware that he was a moaning mess beneath Malfoy, whispering an incoherent string of appreciative mumbles.

Draco nibbled down on Harry’s neck, chuckling slightly when Harry let out a moan with renewed vigour.

Without warning, Draco brought his lips away from Harry’s neck and pulled Harry’s shirt up and over his head, leaving Harry’s chest bare.

Malfoy left Harry lying on the edge of the bed as he shuffled off of it. Kneeling between Harry’s legs on the floor.

Harry didn’t dare to look down to meet Malfoy’s eyes.

But he felt Draco’s hands begin to fiddle with his belt buckle. The small compression of the belt against Harry’s cock made him almost scream out. He was so sensitive.

When Malfoy had undone the buckle, he pulled Harry’s trousers and pants down in one big swoop, leaving Harry’s manhood to bounce up against his stomach.

The air prickled at Harry’s hard on, making some pre-cum drip from the tip.

Malfoy wrapped both his hands around Harry’s ankles and pushed them up onto the bed, leaving Harry’s legs spread eagle on the edge of the cover, moving Harry’s own hands to grip onto his ankles to hold them up.

Draco let go and took a step back to look at Harry. Harry’s skin prickled, knowing how exposed he was to Malfoy.

“You’re so beautiful Harry.” Malfoy declared before scooting in closer to Harry’s arse, sitting himself firmly between his legs.

Draco lifted his hands onto each of Harry’s arse cheeks and spread them wide open. Leaving Harry’s tight, red hole straining against his skin for Malfoy’s inspection. Harry practically moaned at Draco’s hands gripping tightly (almost painfully) onto his arse cheeks.

Then Harry’s face turned red and he gasped out when he felt the warmth of Draco’s tongue lick a long strip from the top of his arse crack to the bottom.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, his heart racing at how obscene the act was.

He’d heard about rimming before, he’d even fantasised about it once or twice. But he never actually imagined he would ever get his arse eaten out. Especially by Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy’s tongue began to circle the crinkled skin of Harry’s hole, making the rim flutter beneath him. Harry arched his back up into the ceiling as a moan fell from his lips. Draco didn’t stop or slow the torture of his tongue slowly and carefully wrapping around Harry’s hole, circling the skin, but never digging inside.

Harry pushed himself down against Draco’s tongue, grinding against the heat. Malfoy quickly brought his tongue back into his mouth, waiting for Harry to stop. He swiftly opened Harry’s butt cheeks even wider and resumed his circling when Harry had stilled.

“Fucking hell Malfoy.” Harry cursed, begging for some form of relief from his tongue. “Please, Draco.”

Suddenly, Draco speared his tongue inside Harry, the wet muscle being accepted inside him with little resistance.

“Yes Draco!” Harry screamed out, beginning to grind down against Draco’s tongue again, this time Draco let him, endlessly turned on by the slurping sounds filling the room.

Draco’s tongue ploughed deep, as far as it could go into Harry. Harry became suddenly aware of how dirty this act was, but somehow, that made it even hotter.

Draco thrusted his tongue in and out of Harry’s arse, constantly bending and straightening the muscle, making Harry feel like he had vacated Earth and was now on his was to heaven.

Malfoy moved one of his hands away from Harry’s arse and pulled his tongue out to begin circling Harry’s rim again. Harry almost groaned in protest, before he let out a surprised squeal when Malfoy pushed one digit into Harry’s hole, down to his knuckle.

Harry’s hole clenched around it, fluttering open and closed as he got used to the feeling.

Malfoy rubbed his other hand into Harry’s arse as a comforting gesture.

His tongue continued to circle Harry’s opening, the wetness slowly depleting all the resistance from Harry’s hole as Draco’s finger slid in easily, only to pull back out and thrust in again.

The feeling was strange, part of him almost wanted to ask Malfoy to stop because it felt really weird to have something shoved up there. But slowly, the intruding sensation slipped into a low hum of pleasure.

Harry let out little gasps every time Draco thrusted his finger in and out, repeating the motion until he decided Harry was ready for a second finger. This finger was harder to get in, but Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. Suddenly, the second finger slid in just as easily as the first.

Harry could hardly take the waves of pleasure that radiated through him with every thrust of Malfoy’s skilled fingers, with every curl of Malfoy wet tongue and every squeeze of Malfoy’s hands into his arse.

“Draco, please!” Harry pleaded. “I need more!” Harry ground down on Draco’s fingers with all of his energy. Screaming out a loud moan when his insides stalled as Draco hit his prostate, curling his fingers to stimulate him again.

Harry was sweating, he could hardly take it. He needed to be filled.

“Please, Draco. Fuck me!” He shouted out again. Malfoy pulled his tongue away for just a second to answer.

“Not yet. I want you to be stretched out and ready for me. I don’t want you to feel a second of pain, just pleasure.” Malfoy returned his tongue back to Harry’s hole, finally pushing a third finger into him, this digit slipping in easily along with the other two.

“Fucking please!” Harry begged again, aware that he must’ve sounded like a whore.

Malfoy pulled his tongue away and head back, choosing to watch his fingers plunge in and out, Harry’s tight hole hardly stretching enough to fit them all.

After five more thrust of his fingers and hitting Harry’s prostate two more times, Draco decided that Harry was ready and pulled his hand out of Harry’s hole.

Harry whimpered at the feeling of emptiness.

Harry watched with his mouth wide open as Draco brought one of his fingers to his mouth and licked it off with his skilled tongue, bobbing his head up and down the digit. Then Draco pulled it out with a pop and brought his fingers up to Harry’s mouth, running them over his lips. Harry stared down at the wet fingers for a moment before deciding ‘why not?’ and pulling them into his mouth. Swirling his tongue over Malfoy’s fingers and tasting himself on the tips. It was almost as intoxicating as tasting Malfoy’s lips. _Almost_.

“Bloody hell, Harry.” Malfoy mumbled, his eyes glazed over as he thrusted his fingers into Harry’s mouth.

He pulled them away and was entranced by the line of spit that clung to his fingers, linking them to Harry’s mouth.

Suddenly, Malfoy pulled his hand away and ran it over his clothes confusedly until he found what he wanted. He pulled out the wood of his wand and pointed it towards Harry. Harry didn’t even feel the need to flinch at Draco pointing a wand in his direction. Malfoy cast a lubrication spell at Harry, Harry gasped at the new sensation of the cold lube filling up his arse. He fidgeted around on the bed slightly as Draco watched on in awe.

Why did Draco need his wand, he could’ve easily cast that wandlessly?

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the wand. Malfoy seemed to understand the question and answered.

“Sorry, I’m too… distracted to cast wandlessly.” He explained before forcefully undoing the buttons of his top. “Oh fuck it, I can’t wait.” He announced, raising his wand and instantly spelling all the clothes away from his body. “Sorry, I tried to take it slow, but if I’m not fucking you within the next minute, I might just explode.”

Malfoy took a few steps forward and crawled onto the bed next to Harry, moving him so that Harry was lying down on the bed with his head on the pillows. Malfoy grabbed a cushion and tapped Harry’s hips.

Harry lifted them up and Draco slid the cushion below Harry’s arse, leaving Harry at the right angle for Malfoy to enter.

Malfoy moved between Harry’s legs and lifted them both above his shoulders.

“Doggy would be less painful, but I think I would die if I couldn’t see your face whilst you came.” Malfoy explained, lining his aching cock up against Harry’s loosened hole.

They both looked up at each other, making eye contact as Draco slowly pushed his hips forward.

Harry closed his eyes when a twinge of pain echoed through his body, but it was numbed within a few seconds as Malfoy paused. Harry opened his eyes again and was almost punched when he looked up to see Malfoy’s expression.

His eyes were endless, watering as he stared down to Harry, as if he was the only man to ever exist. Harry had to swallow back a pulse of emotion in his throat as he nodded up at Malfoy, prompting him to push in further.

Malfoy did, until the root of his cock was pressed up against Harry’s arse.

Harry let his eyes flutter shut once again as he adjusted to the fire inside him. It wasn’t as painful as he thought it’d be, and the pain wasn’t unbearable, especially as a twinge of pleasure began to twinkle in.

“Move.” Harry instructed, opening his eyes when Malfoy slowly began to pull out. The pain quickly ebbed away as Harry had adjusted to Malfoys dick, it was now replaced with nothing but a low thrum of pleasure.

Once Malfoy was all the way back to his tip, he pushed back in, filling Harry up again, this time, the pleasure hit Harry tenfold. “Merlin.” He mumbled, letting a wave of pleasure crash over him as Malfoy thrusted deep inside.

They moved slow against each other, devastatingly slow, torturously slow. _Lovingly_ slow. Harry met Malfoy’s eyes again finally, to find that Draco’s eyes hadn’t drifted from his face, intently watching every expression Harry made.

They couldn’t look away from each other, neither wanting to break the closeness of their stare, even as Malfoy’s thrusts began to speed up inside Harry, they were still slow. Not in a rush to get anywhere, no final destination, they were instead savouring, savouring every second as if it would be their last.

Harry let out a small moan every time Malfoy’s hips would smack against his arse, the muscle of Harry’s bum rippling up with every thrust. Harry felt a small tear begin to form in the corner of his eye. He’d never felt so cared for in his life. This wasn’t just sex. He wasn’t just having sex with Malfoy.

_They were making love._

With that, Harry swallowed the emotion in his throat and moaned for Draco to speed up. And Draco did, lovingly pounding into Harry, making Harry’s body shoot back with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the room now, and the bed creaked with every movement.

Draco let out small grunts of exertion and Harry cried out when Draco slammed into his prostate. He did it again and again and again. Until Harry was a mess beneath him, wrapping his legs around Draco’s neck to pull him in closer, the angle adjusting to push Draco in even deeper.

Then Harry felt the cliff edge of his orgasm approaching.

“I’m gonna cum!” He shouted out, moans dripping from his mouth.

Then Draco wrapped his bare fist around Harry’s cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts, finally tipping Harry over the edge. Harry screamed out as he spurted white cum up into the air, litres of it pumping out of his cock around him.

Draco was quick to follow with his own release, and while he came into Harry’s body, he pushed his lips down on to Harry’s in an attempt to kiss him through his orgasm.

Harry groaned as Draco slowed his pumps into Harry’s over sensitised hole, he could feel Draco’s cum pouring out of him onto his thighs.

Draco pulled his limp cock out of Harry and rolled over onto the bedsheets next to him.

Draco’s breathing was harsh as he laid next to Harry, and when he turned his eyes to meet Harry’s, Harry felt like crying all over again.

“Thank you.” Harry complimented. “For making my first time perfect.” Harry smiled as Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s body.

“You’re gorgeous Harry. Absolutely gorgeous.” Draco stroked Harry’s chest, Harry could see Draco’s eyes drooping slightly. He looked exhausted.

Draco lifted the cover below him and pulled his naked body under the duvet.

“Will you stay with me tonight, Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry’s heart clenched at his vulnerable expression.

“Of course I will.”

-

Harry woke up at three AM with an undying need to pee.

He slowly lifted the blanket off his body, trying not to wake Draco up, and hauled himself onto his legs.

Bloody hell his arse _hurt._

He rubbed it and drifted off to the toilet, swiftly emptying himself and cleaning off the dried cum from his thighs.

Harry sighed and walked back into the bedroom, when his mind flickered back to the metallic box underneath Draco’s bed.

Harry looked up to Draco’s resting body. He was in a sleep so deep Harry was sure a troll attack wouldn’t even wake him up.

Harry chuckled with endearment.

Harry grabbed his wand and lit a small lumos on the tip before bending down beneath the bed.

His heart leapt when he saw the reflection of the metal shine at him from under the bed.

It was still here.

Harry reached under and wrapped his fingers around the corner.

It was heavy and took a lot of muscle to pull it out from under the bed. But once it was out, Harry took a relieved breath and peered inside.

His mouth dropped and his eye’s blinked wide open.

_What. The. Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think Harry has found?
> 
> hehehe


	15. The Truth is Best Served Cold

_What. The. Fuck._

Harry dug his hands into the box, the vials of glass clashing against each other like thunderbolts. It made his body cringe.

Each of the glasses were filled with different shades of potions, some almost holographic with a black viscosity, some a deep blood red.

Harry blinked down at them, why weren’t these in Draco’s lab?

He tightened his fist over one of the glasses and lifted it to his eyes, seeing a label with scribbles written on it. He could hardly read It in the dark light, he squinted until he could finally decipher the name.

_Somnomsatanas_

What on earth?

That was a _rape_ potion. Harry had read an article about it in the Prophet only a few weeks ago. An underground ring of Somnomsatanas was being dispersed, it was known to knock out the patients cold, stronger than any sleeping spell out there. It’s theorised that they would be under until an antidote was delivered, but no antidote had been found yet, leaving hundreds of bodies in storage at St.Mungos.

Harry chucked the bottle back into the box, almost feeling burnt as he held it.

He squinted back down and reached for one of the luminous bottles.

_Swooping Evil Venom._

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. It was a forgetfulness potion, it would wipe away bad memories.

Why did Malfoy have this?

Harry recognised the colour of one of the phials.

Harry picked it up and surely enough, written in swirling black ink was Polyjuice potion.

Harry stared down at the box, all of these potions were illegal, or for ministry use only. Each of them dangerous, easy to overdose and all sold on the black market.

“Harry?” Malfoy whispered.

Harry jumped back from the box, still holding the phial of Polyjuice potion in his hands. He looked up to Malfoy with wide eyes.

“Why do you have these Malfoy?”

Draco pulled himself over to Harry’s side of the bed and his eyes immediately jumped when he saw what Harry was holding.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you have an entire box of illegal potions underneath your bed Malfoy!” Harry shouted, chucking the Polyjuice potion into the box, a clash of glass echoing around the room.

“I promise I-“

“Why do you have these?!” Harry ploughed again, feeling his hands begin to shake.

“Please just come back to bed Harry-“

Draco’s reluctance made Harry’s stomach slam down to his feet.

“No!” Harry glared at Malfoy, his heart beating a mile a minute.“Just tell me!”

“I’ll tell you in the morni-“

“No! Tell me now, Malfoy.” Harry stood up, pointing a finger at Malfoy’s face. He felt some of his anger dissolve when he saw how wet Draco’s eyes were. “Please, you can trust me.”

Malfoy looked up to Harry, tears beginning to form in his eyes, with a small nod, he tapped the spot next to him.

“Promise you won’t leave me Harry.”

Harry couldn’t promise anything.

He moved to the spot next to Draco.

“Oh Merlin, I don’t even know where to start.” Draco rambled, lifting his fist to his eyes to dry them off.

“Why do you have those potions?” Harry asked again, resisting the urge to comfort Malfoy, pretend this never happened and drift back to sleep.

Draco ran his hand down his face, finally letting go with a deep exhale.

“I’ve lied to you, Harry.” Malfoy’s cheeks were stained with the wet. “I’ve done nothing but lie.” He shoved his face back down into his hands, his body shaking with a wobbly breath.

Harry stayed silent, watching as Malfoy struggled to breath, reminiscent of when Harry found him crying in the toilets back at Hogwarts.

“I’m not a prostitute Harry,” Malfoy revealed, ploughing his face deep in his hands “and I never have been.”

The words didn’t settle into Harry’s brain for a minute or so. But when they did, it hit him like a sucker punch.

“What?” He mumbled, squinting his eyes.

“I’m not a prostitute.” He repeated, the weight of his words pushing down Harry’s shoulders.

“But the Ministry? I thought you didn’t want them to find out?”

“I didn’t want them to find out because there was nothing to find. That’s why the case was never solved Harry. They didn’t find any evidence because there _wasn’t_ any.”

“But… but you sold yourself to me-”

“If you didn’t realise that was a ploy to make you sleep with me, you’re thicker than I thought.” Malfoy sassed, looking up from his hands, revealing sour, red eyes. Of course, Malfoy would always resort back to playground insults the second he felt guilty.

“Hey! I’m not the one with a box of illegal potions under my bed here!” Harry scolded.

“Right. Sorry… sorry.”

There was a pause whilst Harry collected his thoughts.

“What about the article?”

“The article was fake.” Malfoy’s voice broke. “It was all just gossip, made up by the Prophet.”

Harry stalled in his reply.

“But what about the photos? You were being given money.”

Shame was written all across Malfoy’s features. The man’s breathing was quite erratic, as if he was about to enter a panic attack. Harry almost lifted a comforting arm to his back. Almost.

“I’m not a prostitute Harry. But I’m…” Malfoy looked away from him to the opposite. “I’m a drug dealer.”

“What?!”

“I know, I know… I haven’t sold for months now but, I was struggling. I didn’t have any other skills!” Malfoy insisted, reaching forward to grab Harry’s hands. Harry pulled away.

He immediately regretted his action when he saw a wave of pain crush Malfoy’s eyes.

“A drug dealer?”

“I needed the money.”

“What the hell Malfoy!” Harry backed away on the bed slightly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Draco answered with a stony silence.

“Have you ever done them?”

“No, I’ve never done any drugs.” Draco stared down at his lap. “But, It wasn’t my fault.”

Of course Malfoy was going to shift the blame, pretend it wasn’t his own wrongdoings. But oddly enough, Harry was desperate to hear his reasoning, he was desperate for some sort of logical understanding of the man.

“What do you mean?”

“I never wanted to be a drug dealer! I just got sucked up into it.” His breath shook. “I was the lowest rank in a ring bigger than I’d ever imagined.” Malfoy explained.

“A drug ring?”

“Yes!”

“You can’t be bloody serious Malfoy!”

“I am!” His shout left silence in the room for a few seconds before his sighed, and in a weaker voice, he continued.

“It started a few years after the war. I used to live in France. With-“

“Cole?” Harry interrupted. Malfoy’s eyes shot up.

“How did you-“

“I spoke to him about it.”

Draco nodded before opening his wavering lips once again. “It was my old boyfriend, I met him during a real low point.” His fingers fiddled with the frayed blanket. “I don’t think I ever really _loved_ him, but he treated me so well. We would go out to all the best restaurants and he would buy me jewellery and cakes and wine and anything I asked for.”

Malfoy’s eyes were sparkling.

“But then one day, he came to our house and asked me for a favour. Just a little drug run. He said it wasn’t a big deal. That no one would find out.” Malfoy visibly swallowed. “I got robbed and held at knifepoint on the way. I found out it was a test to see if I’d snitch or not later on, but it really scared me. Took me back to the old days. When you-know-who would control me. I guess I sort of spiralled after that, it felt like the vanishing cupboard all over again.”

Malfoy pulled out a loose thread.

“It got out of hand one day. My boyfriend was stabbed, and I couldn’t take it anymore. That was why I moved to England. To get away from it all.”

Malfoy finally looked back up to Harry.

Harry didn’t know how to feel, he felt betrayed. Malfoy had kept this secret from him the entire time, he had the perfect opportunity to tell Harry last night. But he didn’t.

It made Harry wonder what else he could be hiding.

“Did it work? Did you get away?” Harry asked, ignoring how his voice wavered.

“I tried, you have to believe me I did try.”

“Draco…”

“I’m sorry I-“

“How long have you done this for?”

“I haven’t in months I swear.” Malfoy crossed his fingers over his heart.

“Is that all you’ve been hiding.” Harry asked, he could accept Draco for this. It would be hard but, they would work it out. He could see how Malfoy got sucked up into this, and at least he had stopped, all for Harry.

Harry hoped it would be all. Harry hoped Malfoy would nod and they would move on. Smash the metal box and leave everything behind them.

But when Malfoy’s eyes flinched and his response took a second too long, Harry’s heart dropped.

Wishful thinking always was Harry’s downfall.

“Yes. That’s everything.” It almost hurt Harry’s ears to hear.

“Don’t lie to me Draco.” Harry heard his own voice crack. “Do you even care? Just a little bit?” Draco looked back down in shame. Harry had never felt his heart feel quite so plunging before, it made him want to throw up.

“Okay… There’s one more thing.” He tried to reach out for Harry’s hands and this time, Harry let him. “Those potions… in the box. They’re not for selling. I need to chuck them away.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Is that it?”

“No,” Malfoy paused, squeezing Harry’s hand slightly. “I used them, on a person. Once.” Harry began to shake as he looked down to the rape potion.

“What! You-”

Malfoy realised what Harry was looking at immediately.

“Oh Merlin, No! I haven’t raped anyone Harry!” Harry quickly settled back down. “But a few months ago, I was doing a drug run. Just after I met you again. The guy who was buying them worked as a potions master. He was an older man, he wasn’t buying the drugs for himself, but his nephew was addicted. He didn’t know what to do.”

Malfoy’s thumb absentmindedly began rubbing back and forth on Harry’s palm.

“He offered me a drink and, whilst he was making it, I saw a small notepad on his desk. When I opened it, it was filled with potion recipes. New ones. That would be worth millions.” Malfoy’s comforting rubbing stopped. “When he came back, I drugged his drink with Somnomsatanas to make him fall asleep. It worked.”

Harry pulled his hand away from Malfoy’s.

“Don’t tell me that you-“

“I drugged him with the swooping evil venom. Made him forget everything. I took his potion book and left.”

“You stole his potions.” Harry ogled Malfoy, feeling a knife stake through his heart.

Malfoy nodded. “And I left him on the floor of his apartment, he should be in the body store at St. Mungos niw.”

“You just left him there?”

Harry tipped back in the bed, an attempt at distancing himself from the blond.

“That’s fucking sick Malfoy.” Harry stood up from the bed, grabbing his trousers from his feet and haphazardly pulling them on.

“I was desperate.”

“You’re sick.” Harry dragged the fabric over his shaking legs. “What about everything you told me earlier? About your hard work and research!” Harry’s stomach twisted. “Instead you just drugged a defenceless man and stole his life’s work then made it off as your own.”

“I know it was wrong.”

“You know what? Merlin forgive me but I don’t even care that you stole someone’s work. I wouldn’t even care if you killed the guy. I’ve forgiven people for worse things. I’m upset that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me what really happened! I could’ve helped!”

“I knew you’d be angry.”

“I’m angry because you’re a liar Malfoy!”

“I tried to make it better. I was planning on giving the recipe to St Mungos, that’s why I staged that whole robbery! It was a fool proof plan!”

“So, you were never even robbed?! What else have you lied about? Did you ever actually like me in Hogwarts? Or was that just a convenient memory?” Harry pulled his shirt off the ground, Malfoy’s expression suddenly twisted.

“I wasn’t lying about that.”

“How can I be sure when you just tried to lie to me five seconds ago!”

“I wish I could fix this Harry!”

“I trusted you!” Harry lifted his forefinger to point at Malfoy. “I thought you’d changed.”

“Don’t look at me like that, I don’t want your pity!”

“How have I been so blind?” Harry chucked the shirt on over his head, angrily tugging at the sleeves and getting stuck in the neck hole for half a second.

“I’m not a good person Harry! And I never have been!”

“I thought we were making something more Malfoy. And you’ve just lied to me. Built our whole relationship on a foundation of lies.”

“Why would you put so much hope in me! Things have clearly never worked out for me before!”

“You really had me fooled.” Harry tutted his tongue. “At least I haven’t said something I’ll regret.”

“You put yourself in my position! It was hard on me too!”

“I think you’re forgetting how hard life was for me for so long. How many people I’ve watched die around me. And I’ve done the wrong thing before, thousands of times, and I’ve never lied about it. But hurting the innocent and then lying – _lying_ – is where I draw the line.” Harry punctuated his sentence with jamming his hand onto the doorknob.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“No Malfoy! You wanted me to come in and be your hero, well I’m fed up of being the hero all the time. I’ve already saved you one times too many, thank you for lying so much that I’ve finally figured out what I should be saying.”

“Please don’t go, I’ll do anything!” Malfoy begged, clinging his arm out to Harry.

“Then let me leave.”

Harry opened the door wide behind him and slammed it on his way out.

The bang somehow managed to punctuate the exact second his heart broke in two.

-

His lips pouted once again when his biscuit crumbled into his tea, getting lost to turn to mush in the hot depth.

Harry had been in a daze for the past week since he’d left Malfoy.

His brain did nothing but replay the event, in painful wave after wave.

His heart was nothing but a dull thud, only slightly accelerated when it lingered on the night he and Draco had had before his argument. It was all going too well. If only he’d found that box the night before when he was helping Malfoy, then he would have never made love with the twat and he would feel _perfectly_ fine. _Probably_.

Probably not, he would be crushed either way.

Harry hadn’t realised how much he’d relied on Malfoy in the short amount of time they’d been more than just schoolboy rivals. It was almost dizzying how much the distance from him hurt.

What did Malfoy do after Harry left? Did he cry? Did he care? Did he go and find some other taller, sexier, darker replacement for Harry?

Harry sighed and put the rest of his biscuit on his table.

He hadn’t let himself cry. Not yet. He wasn’t going to cry over Draco bloody Malfoy.

He’d done everything to avoid it, he hadn’t even slept in his own bed yet, scared that the scent and memory of Malfoy might still remain. And he hadn’t stepped anywhere near the staircase leading down into the basement.

If anything, Harry was proud of himself. Malfoy had lied and was just as toxic as he was in school. And Harry had managed to get rid of him before it became anything more, getting the worst people out of your life was always healthy. Sure his emotions were all icky and mushy. But his brain was happy to have gotten rid of the pointy, lying, manipulative, narcissistic git

Anyways, his situation seemed to be a blessing in disguise. He’d never made quite so many paintings in his life. He must’ve made about four per day. They were all dark and jagged, even the life portraits of his garden always seemed to put emphasis on the shadows.

A knock on his window sill threw Harry out of the staring contest he’d started with his wall.

He pulled himself away from the kitchen table and opened up the window, letting a scrawny, black owl hobble its way inside. On it’s leg was a small note of parchment.

Harry untied it, ignoring how the owl’s legs fluttered under his touch.

_I heard about you and Draco, come to the café at 12_

_-Cole_

Harry rubbed his fingers about the chicken scrawl like writing.

Somehow, just reading Draco’s name made tears pull and Harry’s eyes.

No. Harry Potter does not cry. _Not about Malfoy_.

He schooled his emotions and wrote his reply on the backside of the note.

_Okay_

_-H_

-

“How are you dealing with it, honestly?” Cole’s eyes seemed to bore into Harry’s and it made him shuffle where he was sitting.

Harry kind of regretted coming. The second he walked in, Cole was all over him with hugs and advice and it was too much. It made Harry’s headache, he should’ve just stayed at home.

He dipped his fifteenth biscuit into the sixth cup of tea he’d had today.

“I’m fine.” Harry said simply, not wanting to meet Cole’s pitying eyes.

“Harry you don’t have to pretend to be strong around me.” Cole comforted, but when his hand wrapped around Harry’s it made Harry repulse.

“I know but, I don’t really know what to say.”

“Just tell me how you feel about it.”

Harry looked down into his calloused hands.

“I guess I feel betrayed… a bit angry. Annoyed. Maybe a bit confused.” Harry continued through the bobbing of Cole’s head. “But mainly, I feel like I’ve made the right decision.”

“What your feeling now Harry, is completely normal.”

_Since when did Cole become a bloody therapist?_

“I know Draco best. So, what was it exactly that he did?” Cole prodded.

_Ah, of course_ , Cole didn’t actually want to know how Harry felt, he just wanted a gossip update.

“He hasn’t told you yet?” Harry asked, ignoring the twinge of jealousy that Cole could talk to Malfoy. _No! Harry did not care that Cole could talk to Malfoy as Harry did not want to talk to Malfoy. In fact he wanted to be as far away from the lying twat as he could be._

“He’s been a bit sombre lately.”

Harry’s heart flipped. _So he has been upset that I’m gone._

Not that Harry cared about what Malfoy thought.

“I suppose you know that he told me he was a prostitute.” Harry revealed, making Cole roll his eyes.

“I can’t believe you fell for that.”

“Hey! I thought it was legit.” Harry defended, glaring at Cole.

“It’s just, can you actually imagine Draco sleeping with anyone who pays him. He gets prissy about the brand of toilet paper he uses for Merlin’s sake.”

“I mean, the prophet did that whole article with-“

“How many bull articles have the prophet written about you Harry?”

Perhaps Cole had a fair point.

“But that’s beside the fact. What else happened?” Cole probed. Harry felt uncomfortable dissecting his argument with Malfoy whilst having someone else listen in, it felt like a massive invasion of privacy.

“Malfoy told me that he used to be a drug dealer. It sounds bad but I didn’t particularly care that he dealt drugs, I was just upset that he didn’t tell me.”

For some reason, Harry decided not to tell Cole about Malfoy’s potion.

“I see.” Cole stirred his own coffee. “What would he have to do for you to make up with him then?”

“I’m not going to,” Harry insisted. “I shouldn’t be with someone who thinks lying to me will make me like them.”

Cole starred at me rather intensely for a few seconds.

“Draco told me that you never got on with him in school. Quite the rivalry.” Harry nodded. “What was it that changed your mind?”

“I’m not sure really, I just saw him and suddenly all these feeling hit me like a semi truck.” Cole smiled into his cup.

“So you had no reason to start liking him?”

“No.”

“Then how on earth do you think you’re going to find a reason to stop.” Cole pointed out, placing his empty mug down in front of him.

“It’s not that simple, Cole.” Harry began. “Maybe part of me still likes him, but I know that I shouldn’t put trust in someone who is going to manipulate me so easily.”

“So you’re not going to go back to Draco?” He asked with one eyebrow raised, Harry knew that no matter what he said, Cole knew what the real answer was.

“Of course not.”

Cole puckered his lips in thought for a second, before grabbing his mug and lifting himself up from his chair.

“Ya’know, I genuinely think you made the right decision leaving him. And I say well done.” Cole complemented. Harry ignored the frown he felt pull at his lips.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I do. He lied to you, kept things secret. He did the same to me years ago. It hurts.”

Somehow Cole’s words didn’t comfort Harry, they instead made him feel a little bit empty.

“But that’s not what you want to hear is it?” Cole said, placing one hand on Harry’s shoulder as he turned to leave.

“What do you- That’s exactly what I _need_ to hear? To know that I did the right thing.”

“But you don’t _want_ to hear it, do you? Perhaps if the right thing feels so wrong, you shouldn’t listen to it.” With no other words exchanged, Cole patted Harry’s shoulder and walked away.

-

Stupid _Bloody_ Cole.

And his stupid _bloody_ metaphors.

They were walking circles around Harry’s mind with every step he took back home.

He kicked a small stone along as he walked, it jumped across each of the pavestones one at a time with Harry, turning into a game of endless push and shove. But somehow, the small pebble could bring his mind away from Cole and his stupid revelations, that all made Harry think that maybe Malfoy wasn’t that bad.

Well, he was wrong.

Malfoy was undeniably bad for Harry, and there was no chance Harry would think otherwise.

As if his brain hadn’t been enough of a battlefield over the last seven days. He’d already mowed the lawn five times, finished planting all the flowers, trimmed every bush, repainted the already pristine white fence, ordered some garden ornaments and statues all just to brush his mind away from the Slytherin git. And it had worked. It had worked _so_ well. Until stupid _bloody_ Cole had decided to ambush Harry’s inner peace with ‘follow your heart’.

_What a load of rubbish._

Harry let out a loud huff of air and stopped kicking the pebble. He was acting like a child. At least he was almost home. He should probably cut the bushes again; they hadn’t been cut since yesterday.

Just as Harry began planning which bush cutter to use, a blast of vibrant hair standing in front of his doorway distracted him, he could see the fluorescent red all the way from the gate.

She turned around and flashed Harry a brilliant grin, practically bouncing up and down with energy.

“Ginny?” Harry asked, walking down the pathway to greet her.

“Oh thank Merlin!” She said, grabbing a hold of Harry’s left arm. He hadn’t seen her this excited since she’d gotten onto the quidditch team. “Come on we’ve got to go!”

She began dragging Harry down the pathway to the front gate, tugging on his arm with all her strength.

“Wait! What’s happening?” Harry giggled, trying not to trip over his own feet. She turned to him with the widest smile he’d ever seen.

“Hermione’s gone into labour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione baby time yaya.
> 
> What do you all think about the Draco situation? Does it make sense? Did you expect it?


	16. As Emotional As A Hormonal Preteen

Harry and Ginny ran hand in hand to Hermione and Ron’s house. Hermione had decided to go for a home birth after many hours of debate with Molly, eventually settling that her house would be far more comfortable than a hospital bed.

“We have to wait in here until she’s done” Ginny pointed out, placing the kettle on the stove.

“What, why?” Harry asked, dumbly.

“She only wants Ron and the midwife there with her.” Harry ignored the sting he felt at being left out. Of course Hermione would want Ron there more than Harry, he was her husband, it made perfect sense. But the logic didn’t dull the sting any more.

“How long has she been in labour for?”

“A few hours I guess, she started having contractions early this morning” Ginny explained, Harry nodded along, pretending he knew anything about pregnancy.

Because he had absolutely no idea how labour worked.

“How much longer do you reckon?”

“She had started pushing the baby out when I came to get you so maybe an hour is left. Something like that.”

“So, this labour thing takes a while doesn’t it?” Harry smiled, Ginny span herself around and gave Harry a ‘are you dumb or something?’ look.

“Yes.” She turned back around, pulling the kettle away from the stove. “I’m just so excited!” She exclaimed, enthusiastically getting the teacups. “I can’t wait to see her!”

“Oh yeah, same.” Harry agreed. Ginny shot her head around again and gave Harry a questioning glance.

Harry felt annoyed at himself for not being as happy as he should be.

“Are you okay Harry?” She asked, abandoning the brewing tea. “You seem a bit… down.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.

“You don’t need to lie to me Harry.” She moved closer to Harry, leaning her head to the side.

At times like this, when she seemed worried, Ginny reminded him a lot of Molly. Her eyes swam with care and her bright hair complemented them perfectly, the warmth of it all almost shook the cold out of Harry’s heart.

“I know… It’s just… complicated.” Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands, he heard Ginny let out a small sigh after a few seconds. When Harry looked up, her face looked sympathetic.

“It’s a boy, isn’t it?” She asked, gripping one of her hands onto Harry’s shoulder.

“What?” Harry thought about denying it but he couldn’t lie to Ginny. Not even if he tried. “How’d you know?”

“I can just tell. I know you well Harry, I would be more surprised if I couldn’t tell.” She chuckled, stroking her hand along to a comforting pat at his ear. “So what happened?”

Harry sighed and pulled his ear away from Ginny’s hand, choosing to ignore the down turning of her lips.

“It wasn’t anything serious. Just a fling…“ Harry paused.

“And…?”

“And we got into an argument. Broke up, I suppose. Although I’m not too sure if we were ever really a thing to begin with.”

“Do I know him?” She asked, finally stepping away to pull the tea bags out of the tea.

Harry froze.

“No.” When Ginny just nodded her shoulders, Harry’s body relaxed. “I just met him on a night out one time.”

“What did you get in an argument about?”

Harry’s heart wept.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

This time when Ginny turned around, her eyes were round like a puppy’s.

“Oh Merlin, you really did get it bad, didn’t you?” She asked, rounding him to pass him his cup.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Ginny squeezed her lips together.

“Do you think you’ll go back to him?” She questioned, wrapping her small fingers over the circumference of her cup.

“No, definitely not. He was never good for me in the first place.”

“Are you sure you can’t forgive him?”

“Yes. If you knew him, you would never forgive him either.”

If Ginny knew he was talking about Malfoy, Harry was sure she would be telling him that he was insane for even stepping near the git, let alone dating him.

“Perhaps. But it still hurts?”

Harry nodded.

“Maybe you should let it sit for a week. See of you still can’t forgive him. Whoever he is.” She said, sipping a long slurp from her cup.

“Why are you so insistent that I forgive him?” Harry snapped. Ginny’s eyebrows furrowed at Harry, her eyes giving his face a once over.

“Because leaving him has obviously put you in a lot of pain.” Harry felt his own eyes roll. “I just thought that maybe you should give him a chance. He obviously made you happy.” She began and Harry felt some small little thread inside him break.

He wanted to cry, he felt the plunging forcefield of tears hit his eyes and his throat begin to constrict. His head felt dizzy but Merlin he was not about to cry. Harry Potter didn’t cry. So instead he settled on anger.

“Well maybe you should accept that I know what’s good for me! If I said no, I mean no! And it’s oh so ironic that you – of all people - are telling me to get back with him! If only you knew who he was!” Harry squeezed his fists and took a loud breath in through his nostrils. “You know what?! You do know who he is! I lied! I’m a liar! And trust me, its ridiculous that you of all peop-“

Harry paused. He’d just told Ginny she knew who he was.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit._

Why couldn’t he just keep his gobby, over-emotional mouth shut?

Ginny, however, looked shockingly unperturbed by the outburst, her face settling on a curious expression.

“Who is it then?”

Harry panicked, who could he say? He felt adrenaline pump in his neck. How had he forgotten every single name he once knew?

“Oliver Wood!” He heard himself exclaim, his momentary proudness at his brain storm was soon quelled when he saw Ginny’s reaction. She simply rolled her eyes and said:

“Don’t lie to me Harry.” Harry took a deep gulp. “That makes no sense.”

Harry stared down at his hands, twisting the calloused flesh. He sighed and closed his eyes before finally settling on the truth.

“It’s Malfoy.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“It’s Malfoy.” He repeated, louder this time. Harry almost wished he’d recorded Ginny’s reaction because in any other context, he was sure it would’ve been hilarious. But at the moment, her open jaw and bulging eyes did nothing but turn his stomach.

“Malfoy?” She whispered. Harry could see prickles of her face turning red, beginning to blend with her hair. “You can’t be serious?”

Harry nodded.

“What the bloody hell were you doing with that ferret!? The slimy git is disgusting! Do you not remember back at Hogwarts! He’s not even attractive!” Harry’s lips frowned at Ginny’s outbursts, what was she talking about? Malfoy wasn’t that bad. Harry even thought Malfoy was quite attractive. “You’re lucky to have gotten rid of him Harry. I can’t believe I almost convinced you to go crawling back to Malfoy. _Malfoy_. I mean,”

“Yeah.” Harry half-heartedly agreed.

“He must’ve drugged you or something!” She chuckled, “To think that Draco ferret-face Malfoy would ever even think he’s good enough for you.” Harry felt a large frown pull at his face now. Who did Ginny think she was? Making fun of Draco like that? “Are you sure he didn’t slip you some amortentia, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Now Harry could feel anger bubbling under his skin. “He probably has some anyways, didn’t I tell you that he was a prostitute? How ironic, right? You definitely dodged a bullet there!” Harry couldn’t listen to it anymore.

“Shut up!” He exclaimed, feeling blood pump in his neck. “You don’t know the first thing about him, Ginny! Sure, he’s done some things wrong, but he’s a good guy! He made me feel a way I’ve never felt before, something I never felt with _you_ or anyone else. He was perfect to me, he didn’t worship me and don’t you dare even say that he didn’t deserve me! He deserved the world, he was so pure and loving, he was just scared! He was a scared, little boy when you knew him. But he’s changed so much, and I’ve never met someone anything like him!”

Ginny’s eyes were wide as she watched Harry and as soon as the last word dropped from his lips, he became suddenly aware of the water droplets staining his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t-“ Harry lifted his hands to brush the tears off of his face.

“No…” Have stopped her. “I’m just being over-dramatic. He’s not any of that stuff. You’re right, he’s a slimy git.” Harry agreed, hating how his stomach flipped and his heart clenched at how wrong it felt to call Draco that.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry in a warm embrace and he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Gin. I don’t know what came over me.” Harry sniffed.

“Shhh, shhhh. Don’t worry. It’s alright. You’re hurting Harry, you’re allowed to cry.” Ginny patted his back. “Whilst I think you were right to leave Malfoy, you obviously liked him. Quite a bit.” Harry sniffled.

Ginny pulled Harry’s head back to look him in the eyes.

“You know what? How about this weekend, you and me go out. Forget about Malfoy, find a new guy.” She asked, stroking Harry’s jaw.

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to say yes but… It’ll be good for you, trust me.”

“Really?”

“It will. You might even find a way to get over Malfoy.”

Harry lifted one finger to dry his cheek.

“Okay.”

-

“She’s adorable.” Harry cooed, cradling his hands out to take the new-born into his arms.

Hermione was half asleep being checked by a mid-wife on the couch, her skin was so pale it almost looked see through with dark grey circles formed beneath her eyes. Ron was sat on the arm of the sofa and was rubbing his thumb over Hermione’s temple in a gesture so loving that it almost broke Harry’s heart.

Ginny on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic, so full of energy that Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if a beam of light shot out from her with accidental magic. She’d been rocking the new-born back and forth for a few minutes after the mid-wife had checked her, leaving a wide smile across Ginny’s face as she spoke in a ridiculous voice to the baby, who obviously had no idea what Ginny was saying.

She slid the small body out of her arms into Harry’s, the lightness of the baby almost shocked Harry, she was so fragile that just one of Harry’s fingers could probably break her. He shuddered at the thought.

“How much does she weigh?” Harry asked, directing his question to Hermione, but she didn’t even seem aware that Harry was in the room, let alone that he was talking to her. Ron answered instead, in a low whisper of a voice.

“About six pounds. A healthy baby girl.” When Ron looked up to meet Harry’s eyes, Harry could see the glimmers of wet glistening in his eyes, a small smile resting on his lips. When Harry looked back down to the baby, he could immediately see that Ron was the father.

She had a light covering of fine ginger hair over her head, which looked as soft as a cloud and slightly damp. Once she opened her eyes however, Harry was almost punched with the striking shade of blue. A warm shade of water around her pupils, brimming over with personality and promise despite the fact that she’d only been alive for minutes.

“She’s beautiful.” Harry complemented, brushing a thumb over her cheek. “What’s she called?”

“Rose Granger-Weasley.”

Harry chuckled, he wasn’t surprised that they had double barrelled their name, he wouldn’t expect anything less from Hermione.

“Hello there Rose.” He whispered down to her, her small eyes drifting between open and closed. “Welcome to the planet. It’s a bit weird isn’t it? I’m uncle Harry, you’ll be seeing a lot from me.” She looked at Harry now with her eyes wide (as wide as a new-born baby’s could be anyways) and lifted her tiny hand up to grab Harry’s thumb and wrap her fingers around it. “And you’ve got the coolest parents ever. You’re going to be clever, like your Mum and just as loving as your Father, I can already tell. I’m also sure that the second you get to Hogwarts, you are going to cause the most trouble out of anyone there. I’m sorry but, it runs in the blood.” Harry joked, waving his thumb around with her grip still strong around it.

When he looked up, he saw Ginny watching him with warm eyes.

Then it struck him, as each of the walls seemed to crash, taking his breath away.

He could’ve had this. With Ginny. They’d talked about their plans to have children back in Hogwarts. Harry was sure that Ginny and Hermione were going to be pregnant at the same time, they would have children and they would send their kids off to Hogwarts together. To follow in the footsteps of their parents and the Marauders before them. Harry’s chest clenched as he watched Ginny.

Instead, he had chucked it all away, he had fallen out of love, realised he was in fact - not straight and had forgotten all the plans he had made in the process. And what great plans they were.

Now he wasn’t even sure he had a plan. His only plan was Malfoy, not that he’d ever thought about them having a family consciously, but in the back of his mind, the thought had settled, even if they had only been together for a short time.

Malfoy had felt like the one.

Harry took a deep swallow, feeling his throat close and begin to choke up.

“Are you okay?” Ginny whispered, suddenly far closer to Harry than he’d remembered.

“Yes.” He answered, holding the baby up a bit higher. “I’m just so emotional that I’m an uncle.”

His excuse seemed to shake off Ron (who was still comforting Hermione but had shot Harry a questioning look) but Ginny had seen right through his pretence. And she understood.

She lifted her palm to Harry’s arm and rubbed his bicep, with a silent confirmation that it would all be okay.

“I’ll take her for you.”

Ginny lifted Rose out of Harry’s arms and moved to sit back on the sofa adjacent to Hermione.

A knock on the door made Harry jump where he was standing.

“It must be mum.” Ron announced. “Harry can you get the door, take her through to the kitchen, I’ll meet you in there. I think Hermione needs some rest at the moment.”

With that Harry went to the door and spent the rest of the evening at their house, celebrating Rose with the whole family, who each cooed over the baby one by one. George seemingly the most excited out of the family (at a close second to Ginny).

Harry felt content, whilst his heart still ached from time to time, the happiness of being surrounded by his loved ones settled him well enough.

-

He was running low on canvases. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be out by tomorrow, and Merlin knows he never remembered to buy more. But he’d really gotten himself into a painting streak, to the point that his walls were always mounted with new drying paintings, he’d even considered beginning to sell them off. They really were getting high quality – in Harry’s opinion.

He had begun to balance his life drawings with his abstract – whilst he still adored the layers of emotions hidden behind abstract, the life drawing really showed how much he’d improved. And as he compared his first garden drawing to his most recent, his eyes crinkled with a smile. His flowers no longer looked clunky and comical, instead they were vibrant, blending into each other as if the wind had blurred the colours from Harry’s window. His perspective had improved tenfold, and whilst some aspects of the painting still defied physics, they were slight and unnoticeable. At least, they were if you didn’t know what Harry’s garden looked like.

He’d also begun drawing people, taking inspiration from a photo of Hermione and Ron he had placed on his work table. Whilst he had considered giving them his portrait as a gift for the birth, Hermione’s birth had been unexpectedly early – and Harry really wasn’t great at drawing people. It would probably be more of an insult to them than a complement.

Both of their faces were slightly too slim, and their skin had a strange muddy tone behind the colours, making them looking tinged green. Hermione’s teeth had been a strange sort of barrier for Harry to paint, which had left her with a discoloured and wonky smile, outlined by a pair of far too thick lips. Harry had also drawn Ron’s nose perhaps a bit too long, initially it had looked fine, only slightly out of place, but the more Harry looked at the painting, the more it stood out like a sore needle.

They kind of looked like a pair of clowns, or vampires. Something scary.

Harry looked away and around his room again, moving to unpin his only other human portrait.

He had started it before his argument with Draco. It was only really an outline of his face, nothing but the background coloured in. Harry painted it using one of the photos from Malfoy’s article. It was the one where he was leaning up against a lamp post, but Harry had zoomed it in to just show Malfoy’s face and shoulders. Draco looked stunning in it, which is why Harry chose it in the first place.

No… Draco did not look stunning in it. He was sure.

A low buzz of heavy settled in his stomach.

Why couldn’t his sadness just go away?

Harry let himself sniffle, just slightly.

He unpinned the canvas from where it was hanging and chucked the unfinished piece onto his easel and watched it now from afar, his sadness swapping for anger.

Now that he looked more at the painting, the outline of Draco’s face wasn’t as attractive and charming as he’d thought, instead it was dressed with a Malfoy sneer, looking down towards Harry as if he were worthless. The background no longer seemed to complement Draco’s unfinished face, but instead highlighted how Malfoy’s cheeks were too sharp, his chin too pointy and his forehead too large.

How Harry had ever found him attractive, he didn’t know.

In a moment of rash decision Harry grabbed a paint pot of blood red and squirted a generous dollop onto his palette. The paint splashed around him, some even bouncing off and leaving tiny red flickers on the canvas.

Harry snatched his paint brush and dipped it into the paint, collecting a large pool of it on the bristles. He strolled over closer to the canvas and raised his brush high. The bristles so oversaturated with paint that some of the red dripped down onto the floor.

Harry pushed his brush forward with as much force as he could, wanting to stain Malfoy’s face with the deep red.

But he couldn’t.

When slammed his hand forward something in his brain (or maybe his heart) stopped his brush from hitting the unfinished white.

He tried again, gritting his teeth this time as he pushed himself to dirty his work.

But once again, his stomach ached when his hand neared the canvas.

He really couldn’t do it.

Even though Malfoy had hurt him, Harry couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t dare let the paint obscure Draco’s face.

Harry hadn’t realised that he’d been crying, whether he’d been crying since he’d taken the painting down or if it had only just started, he had no clue.

Harry dropped down to the floor, letting his face fall into his hands as he sat cross legged.

The red paintbrush sat, surrendered on the ground right next to him.

-

“Hi Harry.” Ginny greeted, red lipstick outlining her lips. Harry welcomed her inside moving out of the way of the door to let her through. “Oooo it looks lovely in here. Someone’s been busy.”

Harry smiled and walked her through to the kitchen.

“It’s a shame I couldn’t properly have a look at it back when Hermione went into labour. I was too distracted to think rationally I guess.”

Harry reached his hand forward to turn on the kettle, before being swiftly interrupted by Ginny placing her hand on his.

“Don’t be so boring Harry. We’re young!” She removed her hand to forage in her hand bag, before pulling out a small bottle of what Harry assumed to be muggle whiskey. “Drink some of this, all your worries will just slip away.”

She placed it out on the counter in front of Harry, he smiled at her and reached into the cupboards to pull out two shot glasses.

“And I better not forget.” Ginny reached back into her bag and pulled out a second bottle, but this one was more of a vial, and the second Harry looked at it, he knew exactly what it was.

“Polyjuice?”

“Of course. I told you I’d bring some, and I don’t back out of promises.”

“But that’s illegal.” Harry smiled, not really caring about the legalities of it all.

“And so is breaking Harry Potter’s heart.”

“But why do I need it. I thought we were going muggle again?”

“You don’t need it but, just in case. Just to make you feel more relaxed. Just so that if, heaven forbid, you see Draco, he won’t recognise you.” She explained. “I remember seeing him at a gay club last time we went together.”

Harry had always been appreciative of Ginny’s thoughtfulness, and right this second, he loved her for it.

“Thanks, Gin.”

Harry undid the lid and chucked the potion back. He remembered last time he’d used Polyjuice back in eight year, and it was just as potent as he remembered. The taste was vile, making him gag as soon as he swallowed, but he was determined not to chuck it back up. And whilst the nausea was short, in hit him like a sucker punch straight to the belly, making him double over for a second.

“Okay?” Ginny asked, patting him on the back.

“Peachy.”

“You’d better take your shot to get rid of the taste.”

When Harry looked up, he saw that Ginny had already poured him a shot.

They both lifted up their glasses and clinked one another.

“To forgetting Draco sodding Malfoy.” Ginny cheered before downing her shot.

-

Harry was pretty happy with whoever he had polyjuiced into. He’d even congratulated Ginny on her pick. He was definitely more attractive than Harry. He was about half a foot taller and had lean muscle instead of Harry’s chunky muscle. His hair was the same shade as Harry’s but it was far more manageable, feeling silky in his hands and quickly settling into an effortless style that would take Harry at least two hours to recreate.

His skin was the same colour but his eyes bore a brilliant blue instead of their usual green.

Harry had always had a thing for blue eyes.

Ginny and Harry had apparated to the apparition point near to the muggle club – the same one that they had went to last time.

Ginny had suggested that they should go somewhere new, but Harry argued that he already knew this club and felt comfortable here (and that he didn’t want to go just because he knew that Draco did occasionally go to this club as well).

The line was so long tonight that they had decided to disillusion themselves and sneak past, he was sure there was no way that this could break the statue of secrecy, just maybe some common courtesy unwritten laws. It’s not like any of the muggles would know.

The both shuffled into the same bench as last time they were here, sitting opposite eachother under the neon lights.

“Shall I get the drinks?” Harry shouted over the music.

“Yeah!”

“What do you want?”

“I’ll have anything colourful and alcoholic!”

“Anything?”

“Yeah, I like all cocktails!”

With that Harry nodded his head and shuffled his way around the dance floor to the bar. This time he could smell the sweaty scent of the dance floor, but it didn’t feel predatory like when he’d come alone. Maybe even just having Ginny here made a massive difference.

Harry finally reached his destination and only had to wait a few seconds for the bar tender to serve him.

“What do you want, mate?”

“Just a gin and tonic and a pina colada.”

The bar tender turned around and started preparing the drinks, leaving Harry to survey the dance floor.

As soon as his eyes hit the floor they were distracted by a bright clump of blonde hair in the centre of the floor.

_No way._

Harry craned his neck to get a better look, his heart speeding up.

No way was Malfoy here-

_Oh. He wasn’t._

Now the crowd had moved, he could see the man didn’t look anything like Malfoy. He had the blond hair, but his face was less sharp, still defined though. He wasn’t quite as tall as Malfoy nor as skinny. Arguably, he was more attractive than Draco. What was Harry saying, of course he was more attractive than Malfoy.

Because Malfoy _wasn’t_ attractive.

Perhaps he had watched too long and had struck the other man’s senses, because the blond swiftly turned his head and met Harry’s eyes dead on.

And Harry felt… Nothing.

He felt no lift of elation, his heart beat stuck as the same monotonous beat, his stomach didn’t twist and if anything he just felt a bit awkward.

The stranger winked at Harry.

Again, Harry felt nothing.

Harry smiled at the stranger and gave a little wave before cursing himself and turning back to the bar.

“Here you are. That’ll be eight-pounds-sixty-five, please.”

Harry handed over a ten pound note, told him to keep the change and picked up his drinks to practically run away from the bar.

Soon enough, he was back at his bench with Ginny.

He popped the drinks down on the table in front of her.

“Oooooo, a pina colada. My favourite.” She exclaimed.

“I thought pornstar martinis were your favourite?”

“I like _all_ cocktails. They’re all my favourite.” Harry chuckled and slid in opposite her, taking a long sip from his gin and tonic. When he glanced out into the dance floor, his eyes locked onto the blond’s again.

And he felt… He still felt uncomfortable and awkward.

He directed his eyes back to Ginny.

“Ooooo did you find a new guy?” She asked, noticing how Harry’s eyes kept slipping back to the floor.

“Maybe.” Harry announced. He wasn’t really buzzing with want for the guy, but he was attractive. He would be a good hook up, just to take Harry’s mind off Malfoy.

Why couldn’t Harry stop thinking about Malfoy?

“Which one?” Ginny leant forward into the table to get a better look.

“Blond, tall, very centre.”

Her eyes flicked to the dance floor and then back to Harry, then she did it again. Then a third time just to be sure.

“Did you really pick the only guy that looks like Malfoy in this whole club?”

“Hey! He came onto me, okay!” Harry defended. “Anyways, maybe I have a type.”

“Of course you do.” Ginny commented, rolling her eyes.

Harry wanted to show that he wasn’t thinking about Malfoy so much that he didn’t even notice that the blond guy had come walking up to the table and was now stood next to him.

“Hey.” The man offered.

“Oh. Hi, what’s up?” Harry was awkward and he knew it.

“I’m Alex. You?”

“Harry.”

“Well then Harry. Would you like to dance?” Harry practically choked on how dry his throat suddenly felt.

“Of course.” He crackled, looking over to Ginny’s approving eyes. Without thought, he wrapped his hand around his drink and downed the rest of it in one gulp, hoping that the alcohol might just calm his nerves enough to dance.

Harry pulled himself out of the bench and saw that Alex had opened one hand for Harry to take. Harry accepted it and followed him through to the dance floor.

The bodies were sweaty and made Harry feel slightly claustrophobic, steam seeming to form in the air from all the people.

Without warning, Harry was swivelled around, his arse being pushed into Alex’s crotch, both of Alex’s hands rested on Harry’s hips. Harry could feel that Alex was hard behind him.

“Move that arse, love.” Alex whispered into Harry’s ear. It didn’t turn him on, for some reason, it just made his skin crawl. “I want to feel you.”

Harry awkwardly moved his arse backwards into Alex’s groin, ignoring how uncomfortable the action made him.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that.” Alex spurred on, letting his thumb loop into the belt hooks of Harry’s jeans.

Harry closed his eyes. Maybe if he just pretended it wasn’t Alex, he could do this. He imagined the hands as not being there, Alex’s groin instead being the plump mattress of Harry’s bed.

Harry ground his arse back and felt Alex thrust forward against him.

“Yeah, just liked that.”

Harry would be very grateful if Alex could just _shut the fuck up_. He was really throwing him off.

Harry unconsciously swapped the hands for longer digits and swapped Alex’s fuller legs for one’s with leaner muscle. Suddenly, grinding against Alex suddenly felt a lot easier.

With this image, Harry could now arch his back against the man and lean forward, showing his back off to him. Harry didn’t even protest when Draco’s hand found it’s way to palm Harry’s hardening dick.

Wait, fuck… He was thinking of Malfoy again, wasn’t he.

Harry suddenly snapped out of his Draco filled daze and fell back into reality. Where Alex was rutting himself against Harry’s backside.

_Wrong.Wrong.Wrong.Wrong.Wrong._

It all felt so _wrong_.

Harry pulled himself away from Alex. But Alex obviously didn’t realise Harry was trying to get away as he pulled Harry back so that their fronts were pushed together. Alex roughly slammed his lips against Harry’s. And Harry kissed him back.

He was just being silly. He needed to do this. He needed to move on from Malfoy.

Harry cringed when Alex thrust his cock against Harry’s.

“Toilets?” Alex mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry dreaded to think what that statement meant. Did Alex want to have sex? Maybe just a blow job? What ever it was, Harry felt a small bubble of dread.

But he was sure he was just being silly.

He glanced over to Ginny to see her absentmindedly scrolling through her phone, not paying Harry a gram of attention.

“Yes.” Harry replied against Alex’s lips.

What did he have to lose?

Alex grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the metallic door of the club, illuminated by a neon toilet sign.

He was going to do this.

He was going to have sex with another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. what do you guys think is gonna happen? :)
> 
> I like reading the comments, so feel free to leave one.


	17. A Discount Freaky Friday

The toilets were grimy and stank of piss with a strong mix of bleach, it made Harry’s face cringe as soon as the metallic door was chucked open.

There were only three stalls, which were painted a spotty white, mouldy grime growing at each of the corners. The urinals had water stains running from the top to the basin, leading down to the open drain at the bottom.

The lights flickered as Harry was dragged in, illuminating the dirt covering the misty mirrors.

Considering that the main club was nice, the state of the toilets was shocking.

Then Harry remembered what he should be doing.

He had a very attractive man stood in front of him, watching from only a hairs width away as Harry judged the bathroom décor instead of him.

“Oh, Sorry.” Harry began, “It’s just that I-“

Without warning, Alex’s lips were on his, a harsh force against him. He kept his own mouth unmoving for a few seconds in shock before Alex pinched the back of his neck and whacked Harry out of the daze he was jammed in.

Alex pulled away slightly.

“First time?”

Harry blushed, was he really this bad?

“No, no… Just nervous I guess.”

Alex placed his lips back onto Harry’s, kissing him back with the same unrestrained force, this time moving his hands up to thread through Harry’s hair. Harry tried to kiss back, thinking through every movement his lips made.

Malfoy liked when Harry bit his lip, so he tried it with Alex. He managed to get out a small grunt, Harry moved his tongue along in time. To the left, to the right, maybe a swirl.

He didn’t remember kissing feeling so mechanical, it always felt so natural whenever he kissed Drac-

_Dammit_! Why couldn’t Harry stop thinking about Draco?

He felt awkward. What should he do with his hands? He’d decided the best option was to leave them at his sides, but now he was very aware of how out of place his limbs felt hanging limply beside him. Maybe he should touch Alex?

Harry cautiously moved one hand to rest up on Alex’s hip bone, but he wasn’t given much time to think it through when Alex suddenly pushed him into one of the toilets stalls. Harry gasped when Alex disconnected his lips and dropped down to the ground on his knees.

Oh god Harry was about to get a blowjob.

With that _disgusting_ bleach smell around him.

“This should calm you down.” Alex began unbuckling Harry’s belt from his hips, tugging the fabric looser.

Harry knew he should be excited; blow jobs were great. But the stench of bleach and piss was so much stronger in here, Harry couldn’t even focus on his own thoughts, let alone the man in front of him. Then Harry heard a disgruntled sigh from the floor.

When Harry looked down, he saw Alex staring at his now exposed penis.

Which was completely flaccid.

Not even a hint of a hard-on.

“Really?” Alex looked up at him, obvious disappointment threaded through his face. “Do you even want to be here?”

“Yes! Of course I do! It’s just that uhhh…” Harry ploughed his mind desperately for an excuse. “I um…” Oh Merlin, how would he get out of this one, “I ya’know…” Harry made a lewd wanking gesture with his hand, his eyes shooting down to his dick as he whistled.

Oh Merlin, he was embarrassing himself.

“I just wanked before I got here.” He lied, “Can’t get it up so quickly.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, yeah… I wanked, like, three times. I mean, I can normally go for multiple rounds but… Ya’know… Poor little mini-Harry is really spent…” He could feel his own face light up red.

“Are you okay with bottoming then?” Alex asked.

“What?”

“I asked if you were up for bottoming?”

“But I’m not…?”

“You don’t need a hard on to bottom.”

Harry stared down at Alex, he’d only ever bottomed once before. Harry really wasn’t sure.

“Come on, mate. Don’t be such a tease, you can’t bring me all this way just to bail out.”

“I don’t know…”

“It’ll only be a minute, I’ve got lube if you’re worried.”

“I’m really not sure if I want to bottom.”

“I thought you said you’ve done this before?”

“I have… Obviously.” Harry scratched his head, feigning nonchalance. Which was quite a difficult task when his flaccid cock was hanging out of his zipper right in Alex’s face. “I just, it’s a bit dirty.”

“I like it dirty.”

Harry squealed when Alex’s hand reached behind Harry and squeezed his bum. Hard.

“Now turn around, and pull your pants dow-“

Alex was interrupted by a sudden beam of light shooting into the stall before he collapsed down to the ground.

“What the fuck!” Harry screamed.

“Alohomora!”

The stall door flew open, and Harry hasted to push his cock back into his pants before reaching into his sock and pulling out his own wand, aiming it squarely in the face of the idiot who spelled the door open.

_Oh Merlin._

Harry felt the air whoosh out of his lungs.

It was Malfoy.

“Are you okay?”

Harry’s mouth fell open, gaping at the man in front of him. Time paused, he couldn’t hear what Malfoy was saying, he could only see his lips moving.

Why was Malfoy so calm, shouldn’t he be gaping just like Harry? Did he not care that Harry was about to fuck a random stranger in a cubicle? Then Harry remembered he was polyjuiced. Draco wouldn’t recognise him.

Malfoy lowered his wand and lifted his hands up above his head.

Harry quickly realised that his wand was still aimed at the tip of Draco’s nose.

His senses suddenly came back to him as he let his wand hand drop and his hearing came rushing back.

“Sorry, I thought you were in trouble. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Malfoy moved his hands back down to his sides.

“No, don’t worry. It’s fine.”

“It just didn’t sound very… consensual from where I was standing.”

Malfoy looked like he cared with his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown woven into his lips. Like he genuinely _cared_. Enough to risk his safety for a random stranger in a toilet stall. Scratch that, a random muggle in a toilet stall. Maybe he wasn’t quite as bad as Harry remembered.

No… He was definitely still a slimy git. He probably only broke the door down so he didn’t have to listen to them.

Wait…Were Harry’s eyes wet? His vision was getting blurry, and that only meant one thing. He felt like an idiot. What had his life come to? Standing in front of Malfoy crying.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Harry couldn’t take it any longer, Malfoy felt like a magnet pulling him in, a force so strong that he had no chance at holding himself back. So, he plunged himself forward and wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders and let his head fall into the blond’s shoulder.

Malfoy stiffened immediately, obviously uncomfortable with the contact, but after a few seconds, his shoulders fell and his body relaxed, his arms lifted to rub small circles at the small of Harry’s spine.

“It’s okay… You’re okay.” He whispered, his breath brushing Harry’s ear lobe in a small puff.

And Harry let himself break, all of his fear and hate snapping in that one moment as he finally let himself cry. His whole body shaking as Malfoy’s shoulder accepted the wet sting of tears as if he didn’t even notice it. Draco was rocking him back and forth, comforting him with small ‘shh’ sounds, like Harry was a young boy.

He even ignored the extremely unattractive snorting sound Harry made when he breathed up through his nose. Harry couldn’t stop his body from shaking, his breaths becoming disjoined and irregular, like little gasps. He felt like he was choking as his throat constricted.

He hadn’t cried like this in a while.

After a few minutes when he finally felt comfortable enough to pull his head back to face Malfoy, he saw the blond looking at him with sad eyes. Except, now that Harry could see him up close, he could see that they didn’t have the same life hidden behind them as they used to.

Malfoy’s eyes had dark shadows threaded beneath them, and whilst his eyes were still a striking shade, they had developed from their old neon silver to a deep granite-grey. His skin was paler and Harry was certain he could even see a few pimples bubbling up around his chin and hairline, surrounded by a small amount of blond stubble. Which Harry now realised had been scratching against his neck as he hugged him.

Malfoy looked the same, but so different.

He looked… _tired_.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Malfoy offered, his lips set in a comforting smile, his warm arms still wrapped around Harry in a re-assuring embrace.

Harry thought about telling him he didn’t want to talk about it. But where was the harm in telling Malfoy. It wasn’t like he could recognise Harry anyways.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend.”

Malfoy’s eyes swam with sympathy and sincerity, a look that Harry had not often seen in the Slytherin’s eyes.

“And you thought hooking up with someone else would make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“I’m guessing that it didn’t.”

Harry laughed, a weird -almost choked- sound through his tear-clogged throat.

“No… I couldn’t even get hard.”

“Ouch.” Malfoy smiled, a small chuckle falling from his lips. “That’s got to hurt.”

“I know… I’m a horrible person.” Harry smiled back, licking his lips slightly. Draco’s eyes dropped down to follow his tongue. As soon as Draco’s gaze met Harry’s lips, Draco squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away with a loud sigh.

The hug suddenly felt awkward and Harry disentangled himself from Draco’s arms.

“Sorry… I’m not here to.” Draco began, patting his trousers down to avoid meeting Harry’s eyes. “I don’t want to start anything new with anyone for a while.”

Harry ignored how his heart jittered.

“Why not?” Harry didn’t mean to pry, but he was desperate to know.

“I just… I just broke up with my boyfriend as well. I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“It was complicated.”

“I see.”

Was Draco talking about Harry? To Harry. But more to a random stranger he didn’t know, who also happened to be Harry. _He must be._ But what if he wasn’t? Maybe Draco was cheating on Harry with someone else.

Okay, now Harry was being stupid. Draco was definitely talking about him.

“What happened?” Harry asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Draco nodded and looked down to the floor, his mouth in a tight line. He stared at his shoes for a few seconds, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt before glancing back up to Harry.

“It was my fault. I didn’t think things through. And I constantly lied to him. I thought he would never catch on, that I’d be able to draw these circles around him to make him forget how bad of a person I am.” Draco was scratching at his arm now, right where Harry knew his dark mark would be.

“Do you regret it?”

“Definitely.” Draco answered immediately. “He would’ve still liked me for what I was. We would’ve gotten around it. But I guess I just never felt good enough for him. He was always such a great guy. I mean everywhere he went; everyone would just be in awe of him… And it’s hard to stand by someone’s arm when you feel like you don’t even deserve to crawl next to them.”

Harry was sure his lungs had stopped working; he could feel the water works turning back on.

“What’re you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” In this moment, Draco looked so lost that Harry wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms.

“Do you think he’d take you back?”

“I don’t think so. I can’t imagine something I could do that would change his mind.” Draco was pulling at a loose strand on his cuff now. “And even if he said he wanted me back, I don’t know if I could go back, just to drag him down. He deserves more than me.”

Harry stepped up close to Draco now and gripped both his hands to his shoulders.

“Look, Draco, you are enough, he is lucky to have you. Trust me-“

“Wait.” He interrupted. “How do you know my name?”

_Ah shit_. Harry had been caught red-handed. He managed to pluck an excuse out of his arse in the nick of time, luckily enough, his shock could be mistaken for embarrassment.

“I recognised you from the war. And the newspapers. Draco Malfoy?” Harry answered, Draco’s eyes looked pained.

“So, you know I was a death eater.” Draco let his head fall to the floor.

“No, I know that you’re an _ex_ -death eater. I know that you saved lives Draco. I read your trials. You weren’t guilty.” Harry gripped his shoulders tighter, shaking his torso. “Your past doesn’t define you.”

Draco was silent for a few seconds before he looked up and met Harry’s eyes with a hopeful smile.

“What should I do then? How do I get him back?”

Harry became very aware of how weird this situation was. He was giving Malfoy advice about his relationship, whilst in the body of who he was giving the advice for. His life never did cease to end up in weird directions.

“You need to show him how much you regret what you did. Make it obvious. You need to fight for him Draco, or else you’ve no chance of him coming back.”

Harry dropped his hands back to his sides and now he could see that the light that was once gone had returned to Draco’s eyes.

“You’re right. Thank you.” Draco reached forward for one last embrace, pulling Harry tight. “Do you need any advice with your boyfriend?” Draco asked into Harry’s hair.

“No, I think we’ll be just fine.”

And with a renewed energy, Draco pulled away and practically sprinted over to the door.

“Thank you …” Draco swiftly turned back again, “What’s your name? I don’t think I ever asked.”

“It’s Harry.”

A large smile lifted on Draco’s face as he let out a laugh.

“How very fitting.” He pushed the door open in front of him, “Well, I hope to meet you again sometime, Harry. But first, I need to fix things”

And with that, Draco pushed open the door and rushed out.

Harry on the other hand was left standing there, trying to figure out whether that had actually just happened or whether Alex had killed him and he was in the afterlife.

Either way, his stomach was bubbling with anticipation.

Which reminded him. He still had Alex to deal with.

The poor sod was still laid down on the floor, a small bruise beginning to form on his cheek. Harry quickly leant down to feel his pulse.

He was still alive, and from the looks of it, it was just a simple sedation spell. He would wake up in about an hour’s time and frankly, he wasn’t really Harry’s problem.

So, Harry turned his back and left the toilets to join Ginny.

“Look who’s back!” She greeted, then in a hushed tone, “How’d it go, did you have sex?”

Harry chuckled.

“We never got that far actually; he was a bit of a dick. Some other guy got rid of him for me.”

“Oh, what a shame! What was the other guy like?”

“He was alright actually... Quite alright.”

-

It took three days before Harry heard anything from Malfoy, and when he did, it was unexpected.

He was at the cottage, sipping on his morning coffee when an owl knocked on one of his windows, from it’s leg, Harry could see the Daily Prophet, with a large red bow pinned to the top.

He lifted the window, cringing at the creaking sound before untying the paper from the owl’s leg. He opened the kitchen cupboard and took out a treat from his owl jar, popping it in the owl’s beak before it turned around and flew away.

“What a nice owl.” Harry announced, he’d gotten to use to other owls wagering to get a second treat.

He went back to his table and sat the Prophet down in the centre. He didn’t have the paper delivered, he hated reading it. Someone had to of sent it to Harry.

He glanced over the front page when one article caught his eyes.

**MALFOY DONATION SAVES LIVES.** **Pg 14 &15**

What was this about?

Harry flicked the pages over until he reached the large double spread, which featured a photo of Malfoy shaking hands with a healer. Both of them had large smiles on their faces, as the photo moved, the healer lifted Draco’s hand high and grabbed onto it with both of his hands, shaking his wrist energetically.

One photo on the top right was of Draco talking to a patient who had a large bandage wrapped around the circumference of his head, his face smothered with bruises. Draco’s eyebrows were knitted, and his fingers were scratching at his chin.

Harry flicked his eyes up to the actual article.

_Professional potion masters have been spending years developing cures and recovery treatments for adverse effects from the misuse of obliviation and memory charms, which caused permanent mass memory loss for many victims, so severe that all motor movement and language skills can be forgotten. Earlier in the year, Draco Malfoy released his research for his newly discovered potion ‘Recordatio’, which had the ability to restore even the most severe cases back to health. This potion had extensive research backing it and was set to kick-start Malfoy’s career with a large sum of money and blossom his name into the limelight._

_However, two weeks before the negotiation of prices for his work was set to be arranged, Malfoy contacted the potions department at St. Mungo’s, offering his research for free. His decision to not copyright or trademark his work means that the potion will be easily accessible and affordable for patients._

_Malfoy met the first person who would undergo treatment with the potion, Ed Bell (top right)_

Harry looked to the top right to see it was the photo of Draco with a patient who had bandages wrapped all around his skull.

_Who worked as an Auror for eight years, before being shot with a faulty and dangerous memory curse, which left him with no language skills and limited motor function. Before Malfoy’s offer he was given a terminal diagnosis by Healers, but after taking the potion, his condition lessened to such an extent that he is set to return to his normal function within a week of treatment._

_Healer Prime has raved that “This act of kindness will improve millions of lives” and that “The world would be a better place with more people like Draco Malfoy around.”_

_Draco himself quoted “I’ve already done so much harm with my knowledge, I’ve hurt a lot of people, and I think I need to right my wrong doings.”_

_When asked what had changed his mind Draco answered “Since the war, I’ve met a lot of people who’ve changed me. One person in particular showed me that I can change. That I don’t need to hold myself to what I used to be, and that I am enough despite my past.”_

Harry couldn’t read the article anymore, his coffee cup discarded next to him, beginning to turn cold. Was this Malfoy’s way of showing that he regrets what he did?

Harry took a deep breath. His head was thumping. Maybe he could use a nap.

He picked up the newspaper, ready to put it to one side and go to sleep when a small envelop rolled out of one of the pages, swooping down to the ground with a subtle thump.

His eyebrows furrowed.

He bent down to pick it up, rolling the thick paper in his hand until he saw the front, where, in cursive, neat writing was his name.

_Harry_

He flipped it over and dug his thumb into the wax seal, opening the flap with a satisfying swoop. Inside was a letter of parchment, with the familiar Malfoy cursive on the inside. He opened it up, seeing lines of writing with the small signature of D.M. at the bottom.

He took in another swallow of air.

He needed some water before reading this. He sat back down in his seat, vanishing away the coffee in his cup and casting a quick Aguamenti instead. He sipped on the cool water, clearing out his throat before he cast his eyes back on the letter.

His heart thumped deeply, his headache settling for a second so he could read the words in his head.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you probably don’t want to hear from me right now. ~~I know I wouldn’t either~~. But I couldn’t sit and watch you leave me forever, I think that what we had was something special. _

_I don’t want to make excuses for what I did, I know it was wrong, and I don’t think I will ever find a way to show you how much I regret lying to you. I realise that regretting my actions doesn’t justify them, but it’s all I have to offer._

_I spent the first few days after you left feeling angry. I was so angry because I felt like you weren’t seeing my side of things. It took me a while to realise that I was only angry because I knew that you were right. Everything you said was right, from that I was a liar to that I was sick._

_My mind was so clouded because I thought that everything was going so well, I finally had you and I tried with all I had to keep you, when really the only way I could’ve made you stay was if I left the door open for you to leave. Instead I manipulated you into staying, it worked for a while, but I suppose every lie must come out at some point._

_What I’m really trying to say is that I’m trying to make things better, because ~~I think I love you~~ I really like you, and I want to do the right thing. So, I gave the potion away for free, it was never mine to give away in the first place, but people need it and I don’t really need the paycheque anyways._

_I contacted St. Mungo’s to see the Potions Master who I stole the potion from. He’s still in containment and asleep, I think I would like to start the research into brewing the antidote for him, and this time I’ll do it myself. I also contacted his nephew; he hasn’t been doing well since his uncle was sent away. His income of drug supply disappeared, he was going crazy with it and I -of all people- know what addiction looks like. I don’t know if it was the right thing, but I called the healers and had him forced into recovery. He may hate me now, but he’ll still be alive in a year’s time._

_I need you to know that I’m not doing these things just to get you back. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to reply to this letter or acknowledge me. I wouldn’t be surprised if you never even read this letter. But I spoke to someone a few days ago who opened my mind and showed me that my past was my past and that whether you come back to me or not, I can still do good and deserve to be here and hopefully at some point, I’ll prove that to you._

_~~With Much Love,~~ _

_With Best Regards,_

_D.M._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Harry will react to the letter? What do you guys think about Draco now?
> 
> Also, we're getting scarily close to the end of this fic, it almost makes me emotional :'(
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	18. Draco Bloody Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this fic and I can't thank you guys enough for reading this and all the support I've gotten.
> 
> I might decide to write a few more fics in future but I don't think I'll be doing another long one (probably no more over 40,000 words).
> 
> Thanks for reading :) xx

Harry raised his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them, holding back the pressure he felt bubbling just behind the sockets.

_What now?_

He read over the letter again, and again, and a fourth time just to be sure. He didn’t even know what to think. He wasn’t angry at Draco anymore, he knew that. If anything, Harry was ready to go back to Draco.

He thought back to three days ago when he saw Draco in the toilets. He’d looked tired and sad, like all of his hope had disappeared, all because of Harry. A bubble of guilt welled up in his chest. Sure, Harry was right to have gotten upset, but it hurt him to think of Draco like that.

Then he thought back to the night him and Draco had made love, the look of longing in his eyes, like Harry was the only man in the world. He had treated him so well, never pressuring Harry to do anything.

Then before that, to them setting up the basement downstairs, to their first time together, how Draco had woken Harry up in the morning and laid beside him at night. Then back to the crystal ball, the party, the strip tease, the clubs, the heated stares, the newspaper articles, the unrequited crushes in Hogwarts.

Harry couldn’t chuck that all away.

So, Harry instead thought forwards to the future. _He could see it now_. He would start a painting business and sell his work, maybe even get the occasional commission. Draco would work in the lab downstairs, inventing new cures and potions - they would move in together. Domestic mornings, endless nights, trivial arguments, breakfast in bed. Maybe they would even adopt a child, a long way down the line, eventually grow old together.

Perhaps Harry was getting ahead of himself, but the thought of a domestic life with Malfoy didn’t seem nearly a terrible as Harry would’ve thought. Instead it sounded quite… _nice_.

And all couples had little blips, right? Sure, most of them were just arguments about family and not drug rings, but they were all still just little blips.

And as Harry thought more about it, he came to one conclusion…

_He had to get Draco back._

He sprung up from his chair, unsure whether to rush to Draco’s flat or whether to keep it slow, maybe sleep on it, consider his options.

But as Harry looked between his cup, the newspaper and the letter still in his hand, he knew his mind wouldn’t change even if he was given years to think it over. He wanted to go back to Malfoy.

He quickly got changed, not into anything special, but he didn’t feel like this was a conversation for pyjamas and slippers. He shuffled into a t-shirt and some jeans before going down to his garden, where he could safely apparate away from the wards of his house and closer to Draco’s.

-

Harry apparated a little walk away from Malfoy’s. Whilst he was excited to see him again, it might not be the best of ideas to show up with everything completely unplanned.

The concrete paving was just as loud under his feet as it had always been, a comforting patter beneath him. It was decently sunny, which Harry was extremely thankful for as he stretched his head up to the sky, lapping up the heat.

_Now what would he say?_

“Hello Malfoy.”

_Or should he call him Draco? Does he even need to say anything?_

He let himself fantasise -only for a second- of him opening the door, them locking eyes for a split second and then having rampant sex on the couch. _Maybe that one was a bit far-fetched._

_Would he knock on the door? Three times or two? Loud or quiet?_

Maybe taking time to think it through before meeting Malfoy was the wrong decision, Harry always lived through impulse, planning just wasn’t his thing. But he was already half-way there now, which made his stomach tip.

_Should he turn around? Just go back home?_

He nibbled at his fingertips.

_No, that would be a horrible idea._

Despite this, a little voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him to just turn back around, lie in bed and pretend none of this ever happened. Take the wimp’s way out. He hated that part of himself, the small segment of his brain that was never dosed with the bravery he prized. He remembered the same feeling back when he walked towards his death during the war. He would never have turned around, but he remembered that small part of him -as small as his little toe- that was begging him to turn around and hide, just like the little boy who hid in the cupboard for so many years.

He shook his head, this wasn’t time to think about the Dursleys.

His regret at choosing to have some thinking time dwindled when he saw Malfoy’s alley approach. He suddenly wished he’d apparated even further away, to give himself a few more seconds. He took a deep swallow and stepped forward, rounding the corner until his face was met with the hard wood of Malfoy’s door.

He felt the same trepidation in his stomach as he had months ago, when he was last facing Draco’s door like this, debating how hard he should knock.

Speaking of which, _how hard should he knock? A hard rap on the door or a soft little-_

The door opened.

Revealing Draco’s small, vulnerable face behind.

“Hi.” Harry mumbled, lifting his hand up in a small wave. Draco smiled at him – small and shy.

“I saw you through my window.” Draco looked down to the threshold before him, “I couldn’t wait for you to knock, I think I would’ve thrown up.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, maybe an ‘I miss you’ or ‘I forgive you’. But by the time Harry decided on what to say, an almost awkward silence had settled over them.

“Do you want to come in?” Draco asked, leaning the door open slightly more. Harry fell out of his daze and immediately thanked Malfoy, pushing passed him to get inside. He flicked his shoes off next to the stairs.

“Would you like some tea? You can sit on the sofa while I make some?”

Draco looked so small, his shoulders hunched and fingers twisting into one another. His eyes were shooting around Harry as if he was scared to even look at him. He looked just as tired as he had the few nights before, deep circles lying beneath his eyes.

“Yes, that would be lovely, Malf- Draco.” Harry smiled, walking through to the living room.

Part of him yearned to follow Draco, but once he reached the living room, he was grateful for the lack of awkwardness. He settled down on the sofa, trying to push back the flood of memories made in this room.

_How should Harry sit?_

Harry shuffled around, leaning back against the couch, then leaning forwards, then sideways, then eventually settling for crossing his legs and leaning back. By the time he’d made his decision, Draco walked in with two cups of tea. _Popcorn_ tea.

“I had a few bags left, I remember you liked it.”

The gesture made Harry’s legs quiver.

“I got your letter.” Harry announced, deciding to rip the bandage off instead of suffering through trivial small talk. Draco didn’t seem too shocked by Harry’s question, instead a prick of hope bled into his expression.

“And..?”

“I forgive you.” Draco let out a deep breath, the prickle of hope exploding across his face.

“Thank you, Harry.” He chucked his hand through his hair.

“You’ve shown how much you regret it, and I know that that couldn’t have been easy.”

“It was- for you. At first, I didn’t know what to do, but then I did some thinking and after I figured it out, there wasn’t a second I doubted doing it.”

Harry smiled, Draco had this intense look in his eye, half between happiness and shock.

“You did the right thing, you know.”

“With what?”

“With that guy’s nephew. You said you weren’t sure if you should’ve had him admitted, but you’ve saved his life.” Harry said, picking up his tea to take a sip. The taste of popcorn felt like a slap across the face. The buttery taste now associated with his last night with Draco.

“Thanks… it was hard. I didn’t want to mess things up more than I already have.”

Harry nodded, placing his tea back onto the table.

“So…” Malfoy began, eyes finally breaking their intensity to shoot around the room. “What are we?”

“What are we?”

“Yes. Are we… together again?” Draco’s body was filled with so much tension, it looked like it could shatter any moment.

“I think- I think we should take it slowly.” Draco’s body deflated, “I still want to be with you, at some point, but I think we chucked ourselves into a relationship too fast. We never really had time to get to know each other.” Draco’s face was searching Harry’s.

“I thought we spent loads of time with each other.”

“We did spend loads of time together, Draco. But most of it always ended in sex, we never really got to know each other, spend time talking instead.”

Draco looked down to the floor, furrowing his eyebrows before looking back up.

“So… no sex?” Draco asked, Harry felt his ears bristle with heat.

“No, we can definitely still have sex.”

“-Oh thank Merlin”

“-But I mean, we need to spend more time getting to know each other. Like on dates and stuff.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, like going out to eat or something.”

“You’d want to do that?” Draco smiled, eyes wide.

“Yes.”

“Well, how about this Friday?” Draco propositioned, leaning forward on his chair.

“…and what are you planning we do?”

“I’ll figure something out by then.” Draco waved his hand dismissively in the air.

“Then, sure. I’ll go on a date with you this Friday.” Harry accepted. “See, it’s that simple.”

Harry could already feel the excitement for next Friday bubbling up inside of him, he felt like a teenager again.

“It’s weird isn’t it?” Draco began, “Just days ago I thought I might never talk to you again.”

“I suppose so…”

“And now you’re back. Even letting me take you on a date.” Draco’s smile was wide, eyes disbelieving.

“Our _first_ date.” Harry smiled back.

“I guess this taking it slow thing is pretty easy.”

Harry smiled, “I knew you’d come arou-“

“So when can we have sex again?” Harry laughed, loud and bold. He was already getting used to being around Draco again, all previous animosity between them gone.

“Oh Merlin!”

“What? It’s a valid question.”

“Anyone would think you’re sex craved, Draco.” Harry commented, attempting to ignore how appealing the sound of sex with Draco was.

Draco shrugged his shoulders in response, a small smirk residing on his lips. “Well, I haven’t had sex since you left, maybe I am.”

“Wow, you’re practically a saint.”

“I know, saint Malfoy does sound like quite a worthy title, doesn’t it? Far superior to Mr Malfoy.”

“Of course, oh holy one.”

Harry laughed for a few seconds before it bubbled down into a small chuckle. He let his eyes fall to his fingers, which were wrapped together in question. He gulped.

“Have you really not had sex since I left?” Harry asked, not looking up from his hands.

“I haven’t.” Harry felt guilt build beneath his skin at his failed attempt of a one night stand.

“Not even once?” Harry asked.

“Not even once.”

Harry looked between the two of them, the small coffee table by his legs seemed to set Malfoy miles away from him. The distance was almost unbearable, Draco had waited for him. Been faithful whilst Harry had attempted to sleep with another man.

At this second it hit Harry that maybe Malfoy was serious about their relationship. Suddenly the prospect of taking it slow seemed ridiculous. _When had Harry ever done anything without a healthy dose of impulse?_

“Well, you’d better get your arse over here then.” Harry waved his hand down, pointing between his now uncrossed legs.

Draco’s expression was almost comedic. His mouth was slack, jaw practically on the ground with two massive bulbs for eyes.

“What, really?”

“Yes. Now get over here before I change my mind.” Harry gestured between his legs once again, he hoped Draco would come quick because he thought it was quite likely that he might come to his senses and change his mind if offered the opportunity.

Draco was over in an instant. For just a second, Harry was worried that it wouldn’t feel the same as it used to, that they’d stand staring awkwardly and that everything would turn mechanical – like it had with Alex just a few nights ago.

But as soon as Draco’s lips met his, that fear was extinguished. Draco had timidly sat himself down next to Harry, dipping the sofa lightly, pressing an almost unsure kiss to his lips.

Soft as flower petals, warm and smooth, pressing lightly down on his mouth. Draco shifted slightly, hardly noticeable, but it felt heavenly.

His hands moved to settle on Harry’s waist – they were shaking – fingerprints pressing lightly into his flesh, holding him firmly against the sofa as they softly, sweetly kissed. Then Draco’s mouth opened and his tongue swept slowly along Harry’s lower lip.

Harry gasped, parting his lips, Draco took advantage of the opportunity and pressed his tongue inside, stroking and sliding and plunging, until Harry’s head flew, making him grab onto the armrest behind him.

Without warning, Draco’s hands slid around to the small of Harry’s back, setting off the steady building fire in Harry’s stomach. Harry chucked himself up from the arm rest and onto Draco, breaking their kiss to straddle his legs, sitting his crotch against Draco’s lap.

But when Harry moved towards Draco’s face again, he noticed two long lines of salty tears running down his cheeks, his eyes were stained a light red and now Harry looked deeper, he could see his lips were quivering.

He pulled away from Draco and brought one calloused hand up to rub against the soft skin of his cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, brushing the pad of his thumb up to one of Draco’s tears, where a small blob of water followed.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine.” Draco whispered, “I’m just being stupid.”

Draco tried to lean forward and press his lips against Harry’s again, but Harry pulled back to cast his eyes deeply into Draco’s.

“I thought we stopped with the lies.” Harry’s voice was soft, no higher than a whisper. “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

Draco glanced down between their bodies, locking his eyes onto Harry’s slightly aroused state before sighing.

“It’s just,” Draco sniffed, “I’ve really missed you.”

Harry felt like crying, just like Draco was in front of him – looking so vulnerable and small. He wanted nothing more than to stitch Draco up and make him feel better, kiss him until he couldn’t even remember what sadness felt like. So, Harry did.

He leant forward and kissed each of Draco’s cheeks, softly moulding his lips onto the tear mounds, kissing the wet away. He could taste the salt on his mouth now, a bittersweet flavour that lured Harry back towards Draco’s mouth again. When his lips were only a hairs-width apart he softly whispered “I know” before leaning into Draco’s pout.

It was almost too much, after all that waiting and denial, Harry almost couldn’t cope. He whimpered against Draco’s mouth, the salty residue smoothly being replaced with peppermint. Draco’s hands tightened against Harry’s back and he could feel them slowly descending onto his arse, each settling over one cheek before firmly squeezing the muscle.

Their kiss grew more lustful, each slither of tongue having more power and the smack of their lips gaining volume until Draco’s fingers slipped underneath the thin fabric of Harry’s shirt, greedily running over the muscled flesh. In response Harry brought his hands up and slowly began to unbutton the front of Malfoy’s shirt.

It was hard for him to not just rip the fabric in two and come in his pants like a teenager, but he knew that this time, they needed to go slow. So, he shivered as Draco’s hands ran over him and by the time he had half-way undone Draco’s shirt, Draco mumbled against him.

“Bedroom?” He continued the kiss immediately, desperate not to lose even a second of the taste. Harry settled his hands on Draco’s chest, before softly moving one hand to grab Draco’s and pulling away.

“Okay.”

The were both breathing in short pants, their hands gripping onto each other’s. Harry stood, dragging Draco up with him as they walked hand in hand to the staircase. They descended slowly, almost as if they were scared for what was about to happen, but by the time they reached the bottom, Harry was punched with a wave of emotion.

Last time he was in this hallway, him and Draco were about to make love – and they were going to do it again.

Harry pushed open the door to Draco’s room, squeezing his hand. He gasped aloud at the sight.

It was exactly the same as when he was last here, the bed sheets were still ruffled, and the metallic box was sat untouched on the floor. The only difference was that it was completely empty, not a single vial left inside.

“Sorry, if it’s weird…” Draco began, “I haven’t been in here since you left.”

His voice was still small as Harry walked him to stand in front of the bed, pushing the backs of his knees onto the mattress. Harry grabbed his other hand and held them both before leaning in to place a small peck on Draco’s lips.

“Good thing I’m back then.”

Harry pushed him down onto the mattress, reassuming his position on Draco’s lap. He began kissing down Draco’s neck, his hands still lovingly undoing the buttons of his shirt one at a time, until the white material slipped off from his shoulders. Draco tried for a moment to get his hands to remove Harry’s shirt, but after a short time, it seemed so much better to wrap his fingers around Harry’s neck, leaving skin pressing against fabric.

After a little while though, Draco needed to feel Harry’s skin against his, so he pulled back – only for a second – to pull Harry’s shirt over his head and drop the fabric back down onto the floor. Draco rested his hands on Harry’s arse again and squeezed, finally pressing his own clothed erection to Harry’s, making him gasp.

Harry pushed Draco, his back now against the bed sheets as Harry pulled his leg over him, to sit next to him and pull down the zipper of his own pants. Harry tugged the jeans off of himself and was faintly aware of Draco doing the same next to him, until they were both in only their underwear.

They regarded each other for a moment, before both rolling together and kissing for long dreamy minutes.

The skin on the small of Harry’s back tingled when Draco’s fingers ran over it, the small peachy hairs standing on end. Draco’s tantalising fingers moved lower once again, until his thumb was rested onto the waistband of Harry’s underwear. Harry threaded his fingers into Draco’s hair and let out a breath of air when Draco’s hand slipped beneath the fabric to grope at Harry’s arse, the contact made Harry thrust his hips forward, pressing their erections against each other again, allowing a small amount of friction to trickle through their bodies with a whine.

Draco’s fingertips slowly crept towards Harry’s hole, and even thought he’d been expecting it, he still let out a small squeal when the pad of Draco’s finger pressed against the small sensitive muscle. Draco watched his face for a moment.

“Are you okay with that?”

“I think so.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

In a slow movement, Draco pulled Harry’s underwear down off of his legs, leaving him exposed and naked beneath him.

Draco leaned in and kissed him again, snuggling his whole body up against Harry, and Harry’s hand in his hair snuck down to grip onto Draco’s shoulder blades, holding him tight. Draco’s finger cautiously began to run in circles around Harry’s hole, becoming comfortable there until he moved his other hand to grip onto Harry’s thigh in an encouraging squeeze. Harry let his legs fall open, so that Draco could rest between them before moving to lie over him.

Draco pulled back a little, to look at his face and offer a soothing smile, then nuzzled his nose into Harry’s neck and whispered something into it. Harry immediately felt the warm assurance of lube drip over Draco’s fingers, before he slowly attempted to push one finger inside of Harry.

It felt… strange. Last time he’d done this, Draco had worked him open with his tongue, which was pleasurable right from the get-go, whereas this felt more uncomfortable than anything.

“Relax.” Draco whispered into Harry’s neck, comfortingly brushing his other hand along Harry’s inner thigh. Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax the muscles in his arse – it seemed to work as Draco managed to slip his finger down to his first knuckle. Harry whimpered and pressed his nose into Draco’s hair as the finger began to slide in and out, in and out, in and out, until the resistance Harry’s body was offering slowly drifted away and Draco’s finger could slide in all way to the knuckle.

That’s when another finger was added and suddenly the sensation turned into something else, it was no longer only uncomfortable – whilst there still was an occasional throb of pain – it was blended with the slowly growing feeling of pleasure. Strange, hot and achy, resting on the edge of being unpleasant.

Draco began to drop little kisses onto Harry’s shoulder, making him relax into Draco, making the movements of his fingers a little easier until suddenly it hit Harry.

A huge wave of pleasure sent a shock wave through him.

He gasped at the feeling, having to wrap his ankle up and around Draco’s calf.

“Good?”

“Yeah, yeah… Good.”

The two fingers twisted gently inside him, making him flinch a little bit when the same sensation hit him. The fingers rooting inside him were now surprisingly comfortable, warm and wet, moving smoothly. Now he was aware of Draco’s erection pressed against the inside of his thigh -he hadn’t even noticed that he’d taken his pants off at some point.

When Draco left a particularly strong kiss on his collarbone, he couldn’t help his body from shifting, which inadvertently made Draco press his cock right into the crevice of Harry’s arse.

“Fuck, Harry.” Draco mumbled before pulling his groin back to Harry’s thigh and speeding his fingers up to a faster pace before chucking the third finger in with them.

This time the ache didn’t feel like a burn, but instead it was a satisfying stretch, that had Harry bucking his own hips up into Draco’s stomach, ready to take more of Draco already.

Then Draco pushed even harder, brushing his thumb against the spot behind Harry’s balls and before Harry could even register the feeling of pleasure, his eyes had rolled back, and he was panting for breath.

“You ready?” Draco finally pulled his face out of Harry’s shoulder to meet his eyes, fingers still lightly thrusting in and out of Harry.

“Yeah… I’m ready.” Harry answered, looking into Draco’s eyes and seeing that same tangled look of lust, filled with a nurturing glaze that Harry had remembered from last time. Draco pulled his fingers out and shifted, lying with his full weight on top of Harry, groin pressed to groin and chest on chest, until he was staring just as deeply as before at Harry’s eyes.

Draco dropped his head down and pressed a deep kiss to Harry lips, one that took his breath away, one of Draco’s hand still stroking his inner thigh whilst the other stroked his hair with just as much care and devotion. Slowly, he pulled his lips from Harry’s and watched his face – keeping only an inch or two of distance between their noses.

Harry felt his nerves spike, only to fade completely when Draco’s hand lifted over his thigh, sliding under his buttock, soothing him with small, affectionate touches.

Then Draco was pressing closer, pressing in, and it hurt, hurt a lot, but… somehow that was better than it should have been. Better than he had remembered the sharp prick of pain was offset by the overwhelming pleasure that plunged into him. Until Draco was inside him fully.

He suddenly seemed aware of every nerve in his body, every contour of Draco’s skin, and Harry let out a whooshing breath to the side of Draco’s cheek, where he watched him with a deep stare, eyes flickering from Harry’s eyelashes to his nose to his lips. Looking out for every expression that crossed his face.

“You’re perfect.” Draco mumbled, unable to break his eyes away from Harry’s. “I love y-” Draco choked up, breaking off his sentence with a whimper and now Harry could see small tears forming in their ducts. “I love how this feels.”

And as Draco began to move, Harry had to agree, because that little, intimate spot buried deep inside of him was sending shock wave after shock wave through his skin, and it seemed like it took only second before he was gasping for breath and a desperate need to come. Draco was still pressed fully against him, one hand holding his hip and the other gripping his forearm, pressing him down into the bed. Draco pressed him down slightly harder and Harry took this as a prompt when Draco started to move a little faster, push a little harder and wrapped the hand resting on Harry’s hip around to grip his cock, stroking it in time with every thrust.

And that was almost enough, Harry was conflicted between what to feel, wanting to thrust up into Draco’s hand and meet the thrusts of his cock at the same time. Harry revelled in it, aware that he must’ve sounded like a moaning mess, but he didn’t care. It felt too good to care.

When Draco leant down to kiss Harry through his thrusts -rough and disjointed- Harry felt a strange fullness well up in his heart, matching the one growing in his belly. He felt like he could scream and cry and dance and die all in one moment, because he’d never felt quite so loved in his entire life. So that was when he realised.

He realised that he loved Draco Malfoy.

At this, every sensation grew, making Harry feel like he was only an inch from death as Draco kissed him until they were both just moaning into each other’s mouths, then the edge of his orgasm grew close, only seconds away.

“I’m gonna-”

And then it wracked through his body, making his eyes roll back into his skull and his hips shoot upwards, spurts of white heat coming out of his cock, shooting up to Draco’s stomach.

“Fuck! Draco,” He screamed, shocks of his orgasm hitting him again and again until he shouted, “I love you!” In a hysteric sob, now having Draco pound into him at an unimaginable pace, until he came with a shout into Harry’s spent body.

Draco flopped off of Harry to lie beside him, his come spilling back out of Harry’s body and down his thigh.

The squelch of it made Harry mildly uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even hours before Draco said anything.

“Thank you.”

Draco moved the rumpled covers to rest over both of their bodies, tucking them into bed next to one another, his eyes looking sleepy and his hair just as ruffled as the bed sheets.

“Thank you for coming back.” He repeated, a sleepy drawl to his voice, linking his body to Harry’s in an embrace. Their ankles wrapped along one another and his arms carelessly laid against Harry’s chest.

Harry nuzzled his nose into Draco’s neck, loving the feeling of Draco’s occasional breath brushing over the back of his head and the comforting blip of his heartbeat. He didn’t bother to spell away the come and sweat, he was too tired and (if he was really honest) he didn’t want to.

Just when Harry was about to drift off to sleep in Draco’s embrace, he heard a small whisper being pressed into his hair.

“-And I love you too.” It was small and uncertain; Harry wasn’t even sure if he’d heard him right. But he had to have done, otherwise his heart wouldn’t have exploded like it had. Harry smiled small against Draco’s chest.

“I love you.” He mumbled, smiling at Draco’s gasp- he’d probably thought Harry had fallen asleep.

“You love me?” Draco whispered, his arms squeezing a bit tighter around Harry’s body.

“Of course I do.”

Draco pressed a peck to the top of Harry’s head, brushing his thumb back and forth over the back of Harry’s hand. Harry could feel Draco’s smile against his head.

Draco settled into the covers further until after a few minutes, Harry could hear the comforting drawl of small snores.

So, there he laid, with his lover’s arms embracing him, a blushed hue on his face and a knowing smile that maybe everything was going to be okay.

Even if he was in love with Draco Bloody Malfoy.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hardly believe it! It's done!   
> I've actually finished my first ever fanfiction! Mad times isn't it.
> 
> I hope you liked it, leave your thoughts in the comments, I'll try to reply to questions and stuff.
> 
> Also, it's mad how much the world has changed since I started this fic and now that we are all stuck inside in quarantine, I hope you are all doing okay.
> 
> Also was unsure on whether to add an epilogue, I decided not to add one to this fic but thought I might do I few one shots based off of this AU in the future like them with kids or stuff, just for nostalgia sake :)
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
